A Different Kind of Storm
by Mystwalker
Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Grave Eclipse, and Weyard is rebuilding again. To commemorate the anniversary of the revival of Passaj's Alchemy Forge, Amiti has invited his friends to Ayuthay. Amiti/Karis, full summary inside. Dark Dawn fic.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **It's been two years since the events of the Grave Eclipse, and Weyard is rebuilding again. To commemorate the anniversary of the revival of Passaj's Alchemy Forge, Amiti has invited his friends to Ayuthay. When an interesting set of events brings Karis early, Ayuthay's young king is forced to evaluate his friendship. Amiti/Karis

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **The plot bunnies have spoken. I'm writing Amiti/Karis. Please read and review. This is kinda an experiment for me (and a way to procrastinate fighting the final boss .). Enjoy! It goes without saying that this fic contains Dark Dawn spoilers. Of course, I'm not too sure on what happens **after **Dark Dawn, so in a few years if/when Camelot gives us our sequel, everything in this story may be completely untrue.

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**PROLOGUE**

XxXxX

The wind whipped at her insistently, blowing her green hair into her face as she struggled to turn around against the straps that held her to the soarwing, reaching up to grab onto the broken wing. Karis let out a groan of frustration, quickly swallowed up by the fierce winds. Rain pounded around her on all sides, drenching her to the bone. Her gloved fingertips brushed against the rope that bound the soarwing's useless wing to the rest of it, before the wind snatched the rope out of her fingers. She cursed, shifting her weight and leaning forward. The soarwing lurched treacherously to the right, before its pilot quickly corrected it.

"Karis, _hurry_!" said her father, his voice strained from the effort of keeping them afloat in the storm. Ivan had perfected the soarwings to the point that any Adept could fly them in calm weather with ease, but this was hardly calm weather, and this wasn't an ordinary soarwing.

"I'm trying!"

The excuse sounded pathetic even to her as she shook off the strap, severing it from her body with a sharp gust of wind. The movement nearly unseated her completely, sending her plummeting to the world below, but she held on just in time. She grabbed onto one of the soarwing's supports, leaning forward and grabbing onto the rope. With a grunt of effort, she pulled the flapping wing closer to them, attempting to hold it in place.

The wind howled, a blast of wind hammering into them from the side.

_Snap_!

The sound of snapping wood met her ears. Karis had barely enough time to turn around, barely enough time to see the other wing flying away, a heap of scrap now. She had barely enough time to scream, barely enough time to feel her stomach lurch as the entire system collapsed, the soarwing beginning to plummet to the ground.

"_Karis!" _she heard Ivan shout.

She closed her eyes. Wind, wind, more wind, and an endless amount of falling, before she hit the ground with a crash and her world went black.


	2. King of Ayuthay

**Summary: **It's been two years since the events of the Grave Eclipse, and Weyard is rebuilding again. To commemorate the anniversary of the revival of Passaj's Alchemy Forge, Amiti has invited his friends to Ayuthay. When an interesting set of events brings Karis early, Ayuthay's young king is forced to evaluate his friendship. Amiti/Karis

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **If you haven't played the game, but don't mind spoilers, I've included footnotes on Dark Dawn stuff so you're not too lost. If I missed something, ask me a question and I'll explain it in the next chapter. The spoilers in this chapter aren't really drastic, but next chapter will have a huge one.

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**King of Ayuthay  
**

XxXxX

The gravestone felt cool to the touch. Amiti's fingers brushed across the stone likeness of his uncle, unconsciously picking up and wiping off any trace of the morning dew coalesced into a larger string of water, following his fingers and falling to the ground at his direction. Psynergy had become almost second nature to him over the years, where in the past it had been something alien, something that marked him as blessed, but different from the rest of Ayuthay's Exathi [1] descendants. He stared up at his uncle's face, the carved stone figure staring back at him. It was hard to believe that it had already been two years since he had finally come home and had been informed by a grieving adviser that he was now the king of Ayuthay. It had felt like much less time, but then again, he had been busy.

_Would you be proud of me, Uncle? _he wanted to ask. He had done as he promised, had returned as a stronger and wiser son of Ayuthay, even though he had learned some things on his journey that he could have gone without knowing. But he had returned too late. He would never know..._Would you be proud of what I've done in your name?_

Sveta [2] would be coming soon. She had offered once before to speak to his uncle on his behalf, but he refused. Why would he want to disturb his uncle's rest? Paithos [3] was finally at peace.

He sighed. He couldn't remain here forever. There were things to do. There was always things to do. Even after two years, Ayuthay hadn't finished rebuilding. But at least his people were safe, which was more than he could say about the other cities in Ei-Jei. [4] He lowered his head in respect for his uncle, then stepped away from the tombstone.

"Amiti!" called a small voice. "Amiti!"

Amiti looked up. Nobody in Ayuthay called him by his given name so freely anymore. No human, at least. He glanced down at the Mercury Djinni that stopped directly in front of him. She seemed out of breath, or at least, as out of breath as a Djinni could be.

"What is it, Serac?" he asked.

"The guards pulled someone out of Lake Barai!" said Serac, hopping impatiently from one foot to another. "It's _Karis_!"

Amiti's eyes widened. In a split second, he was running down the hall, pausing just long enough to extend a hand out to the Mercury Djinni so that Serac could set herself. There was a flash of blue light as Serac leaped and shot into him, and Amiti could feel her presence at the back of his mind, taking a moment to spread herself out before settling in with his other Djinn. He always kept at least a few of them set.

_Left..._he heard Serac say. He nodded out of habit-if he wanted her to, she could hear his thoughts-and turned sharply, skidding around the corner and rushing out the palace door into the sunlight. The boatman had pulled up in front of the palace, a limp figure in his arms. Amiti froze, seeing a spot of green. A handful of guards stood around the boatman in a loose half-circle. All of them looked up when they saw him. Some of them quickly offered bows.

"Your Majesty," said one of them, the highest ranking official. "We heard a splash. The boatman went out to investigate, and he found Lady Karis." Amiti walked over to them, taking quick but measured steps, even though all the color had drained from his face. His eyes flicked over Karis to the boat behind them, where two other guards were carefully unloading a second figure. This one was an older man-he looked as if he was in his late twenties or early thirties. His hair was blond, and there were dark spots in his clothing that he assumed was blood. He had seen enough blood and enough death that he quickly suppressed the feeling of revulsion, looking up at the guards. He saw concern in their faces. They recognized Karis, but of course they would. All of Matthew's former party was welcome in Ayuthay.

"Take them to the infirmary," he said. He glanced back at Karis and quickly looked away. Her face was pale and drawn, and she groaned in pain. "_Quickly_."

He spun on his heel, his blue-green hair falling behind him like a curtain as he led the way himself. The guards followed, resting Karis and her companion on the nearest available beds. Ayuthay's infirmary had been underground ever since the Grave Eclipse. The original building had been destroyed by Kaocho, and the underground building had become so well known for being the infirmary that Amiti saw no reason to change it. At the very least, in case of an attack, the sick and wounded were already safe. The healers that weren't already with patients swarmed quickly, recognizing injuries better than the guards could. Amiti remained at the rear of the party, forgotten for just that instant. Here, in the infirmary, the healers were kings, and the kings knew better than to disagree.

Finally, one of the healers, an older man, looked up and recognized him. "My lord," he said.

Amiti took that as his signal to approach. He denied his most basic instinct-to immediately go to his friend and comrade and pour all of his Psynergy into her. "Which of them needs assistance more?" he asked.

"Lady Karis's injuries are bad, but they aren't-yet-life threatening," said the healer. "Her companion, however..."

Amiti nodded, walking over to the man. The healers immediately withdrew, hovering around him. They were extremely skilled at their craft, but they weren't Adepts, and although Amiti didn't have their skill, he did have something they didn't. Psynergy. Particularly, Mercury Psynergy. He looked down at the man below him. His jaw was clenched in pain, and his skin had adopted the pasty color of someone who had lost too much blood. There wasn't much time. He closed his eyes, gathering his powers inward. They came at once like a roaring tide, washing over him and setting his skin tingling with the force of it. Light surrounded him-he could see it even through closed eyes, even though he knew that no one else could. He held his breath and the power with it, and then exhaled slowly, setting it free.

"_Ply..._" he whispered, more out of habit than anything else.

The power, Ply in its purest form, left him and rushed into the man. In that instant, Amiti was aware of everything that was wrong with him. He saw the man better than he could have with his eyes. He could feel the broken bones, could feel the blood, could feel his labored breathing and his struggling heart. In an instant, he reached out with his power, his consciousness expanded so that he could deal with it as he grabbed bones and knit them together, restored blood to the body, pushed skin back into its rightful place and coaxed new skin to grow. When his power began to ebb, he quickly pushed on it again and it fell on the man as if it were a wave-a second consecutive casting. He could see the similarities to Karis-the same slight figure, the same nose, the same curve of the jaw. He could feel the Psynergy inside him-a tempest, a cutting wind, restrained and held back by the finest control. To his knowledge, Ply's Venus equivalent-Cure-could not produce the same level of knowledge.

It was why Ply was revered as a gift from the gods.

He withdrew when his power ebbed a third time, finding nothing else to fix. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, and the healer behind him quickly caught him. She was an experienced hand with these kind of healings. Another one held a cup of water up to him and he drank gratefully, looking down at the man.

Ivan, the legendary Warrior of Vale. Karis's father.

The healer's hands on him were unsteady. Amiti turned his head and looked at her, before nodding and heading over to Karis. The healers quickly busied with cleaning Ivan up. He let them, resting one hand on the headboard of the bed to steady himself as he looked down at her. The healers watched him with concern in their eyes, but they didn't tell him to stop. They knew he wouldn't have heeded it if they did.

He summoned the same power to course through him again and cast Ply.

Karis was easier. He had healed her before-many times before-and was on familiar ground. He instinctively sought out her injuries, pushing her bones back into place, repairing where he could and alleviating pain with what he couldn't fix. It only took two castings to bring Karis back from the brink, and he allowed himself to be led to a chair when it was finished. He collapsed into it and leaned back, taking a deep breath as he felt his strength return to him. Within the hour, Ivan and Karis had been cleaned. Any injuries not covered by Amiti's healing had been bandaged, and their clothes had been replaced by the white gowns given to the patients at the infirmary. The healers drew the curtains around their beds for privacy, before turning to their king.

"Leave," said Amiti with a tired but dismissive wave of his hand. He took in a breath. "Please."

They waited a few moments with a few awkward shuffling before they left, leaving Amiti alone.

XxXxX

**Notes: **

**[1] Exathi - **Ancient craftsmen who possessed no Psynergy, but were so good at their crafts that they were considered equal to the Jenei (Ancient Adepts) and were on good terms with them. The descendants of the Exathi live in Ayuthay where they practice stonecarving and in Passaj where they practice metalworking.

**[2] Sveta - **Beastman Jupiter Adept who is also the princess of Morgal. Has the ability to read minds, including the minds of the dead.

**[3] Paithos - **Amiti's uncle. King of Ayuthay in the game, and was seriously injured during the Grave Eclipse. Reading the minds of the people around him revealed that nobody was sure he would last until Amiti returned.

**[4] Ei-Jei - **Southern region of the game that seems to correspond to Southeast Asia. Ei-Jei includes the cities/countries (?) of Ayuthay, Harapa, Passaj, Champa, and Kaocho.


	3. Son of Veriti

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Warning. **MAJOR SPOILERS** in this chapter. If you haven't guessed who Amiti's father is, or you haven't played the game, and you want to be surprised, don't read. Otherwise, go on ahead.

Regarding weapons: I'm basing them off the last weapons each of them had in my game. It may not be the best combination, because I'm not the best gamer in the world—I beat RPGs to watch the endings.

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Son of Veriti**

XxXxX

The sound of rustling cloth woke him up.

Amiti's eyes snapped open, adjusting quickly to the gloom. His hand was halfway to his sword hilt before he realized what he was doing, and he was almost out of his chair. The infirmary was quiet. Most of the other patients were sleeping, or had been moved to other wards to give the king and his guests some sort of privacy. A lamp hung from the wall, burning softly. The room was lit by the glowing blue lines that marked the Alchemy Well's power, pulsing steadily along the walls.

He exhaled, removing his hand from Masamune's hilt.

_Little paranoid there, aren't you_? he thought to himself. But he couldn't help it. Having to travel through the Grave Eclipse, using both land and sea, had taught him the meaning of caution. And it was not something he meant to forget anytime soon. There were more than enough opportunists in Ei-Jei who knew that assassinating the king of Ayuthay would bring the country's political structure down over its head.

He stood up and readjusted his shirt. He had taken to wearing one, even while acting as Ayuthay's king. Neighboring countries apparently tended to take Ayuthay more seriously when their king wasn't attending meetings half-dressed, tradition or not.

His eyes moved first to Karis's bed, but she was still, her form outlined in faint blue through the curtains. Her father, however, was sitting up, sliding his feet off the side of the bed. Amiti frowned. He had theorized from watching Kraden that the Golden Sun effect had also granted them accelerated healing, which was why they aged so slowly, but he had never had any evidence for that before. Now, however…he was fairly certain that Karis should have been the first to wake.

He walked over to him tentatively. Ivan looked around, confused, before his eyes finally landed on him.

XxXxX

Karis was safe.

That was Ivan's first thought as he looked across the room and saw a figure lying in the next bed. Mind Read had allowed him to look into her mind. She was dreaming, and would probably be unconscious for a while, but she was safe.

Knowing that made it worthwhile, even if they had lost the soarwing.

He looked around the room. It seemed to be lit by some sort of light. Psynergy? Or was it Alchemy? Had they veered off course so far as to end up in Passaj or Ayuthay? His eyes landed on a figure in the shadows and Ivan held his breath, his mind seeking out the wind almost reflexively as he prepared for the possibility of a fight.

The figure stepped into the light. Ivan's eyes widened in recognition.

…_Alex? _

Another step closer, and the Jupiter Adept relaxed. There were similarities in appearance and in bearing, but that was where the similarities ended. The boy in front of him was clearly a different person. Ivan could see it in his eyes without even having to use Mind Read.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" asked the boy, picking a cup of water up off the bedside table and handing it to him. Ivan took it, taking a few quick sips.

"Much," he said. "Thank you. Are you the one that healed us?"

He was a Mercury Adept—that much, Ivan could tell. Nobody else tended to have such bright turquoise hair. The boy straightened up and nodded, his head lowered slightly in respect.

"I was," he said. "…Am I right in guessing that you are Ivan of the Warriors of Vale?"

Ivan paused. "…I am," he said. "And you are?"

"Amiti," said the boy. "It's an honor."

Ivan frowned, staring up at the boy. He looked into his eyes. They were bright green and sincere, but at the same time, they were quick to conceal. The combination was odd, but at least half of that combination was familiar. He realized where he had heard the name. "…Amiti," he repeated. "…Alex's son."

Amiti's eyes darkened almost instantly. But he didn't deny it.

"And son of Veriti, nephew of Paithos," he said. "…I would prefer those titles…in future."

Ivan nodded, understanding. "…I didn't mean anything by it," he said. "And I'm honored to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Please," said Amiti with a faint smile. "Just Amiti. There's no need for titles here."

"Very well, Amiti," said Ivan, smiling back. "It's nice to finally meet you. Karis talks about you a lot."

"Likewise."

Ivan stood up. Ayuthay's monarch paused and turned towards him, ready to step forward in case he stumbled. He kept his balance, but just barely, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"So, can I assume we ended up in Ayuthay?" he asked.

"You can," said Amiti. "My guards found you and Karis in the lake. They recognized Karis, so they sent one of my Djinn back to me."

"The soarwing?" asked Ivan.

Amiti shook his head, looking regretful. "It sank to the bottom of the lake," he said. "When Tyrell gets here, we can use the Sand Crystal to drain the lake and retrieve it."

"I see…" said Ivan. "…It's a small price to pay."

"Indeed…" said Amiti. "…It was a difficult healing. You were almost gone."

"Thank you for making the attempt," said Ivan. "You didn't have to."

Amiti shook his head. "Karis is one of my closest friends. And even if she wasn't, I would have helped anyway. I'm the only Mercury Adept in this city."

"Even so," said Ivan.

Amiti nodded. "You're welcome," he said, replying to Ivan's earlier thanks. "I was a little surprised to find you here, to be honest. You weren't due to arrive for the next couple of weeks."

Ivan nodded. "We meant to take a detour into Harapa to study the ruins," he said. "The storm carried us too far."

"I could send you to Harapa with an escort when Karis wakes, if you'd like," offered Amiti. "There isn't anything happening for the next two weeks."

Ivan shook his head. "Don't bother," he said. "By the time we get there, it will be time to leave. We can always go another time."

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you want," said Amiti. "The invitation my uncle extended to Matthew and the others applies to their families as well."

"Then I hope you don't mind if we intrude on your hospitality for a little while," said Ivan with a smile.

"Not at all," said Amiti. "I will have rooms prepared for you in the palace." He frowned, looking at Ivan with concern. "Are you sure you should be up?" he asked. "You were badly injured."

Ivan frowned, assessing himself. His muscles felt stiff and sore, there was a sharp pain in his side, and he felt slightly dizzy, but beyond that he felt fine. "I'm feeling much better," he said. "Just a little stiff."

"I'm not as good of a healer as Rief, unfortunately," said Amiti with a sheepish smile. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it," said Ivan, smiling. "I'm just thankful that you're a healer at all."

Amiti smiled. "It's come in useful in the past," he said. He frowned, turning to the older man. "You should rest. It's late, but tomorrow, I could take you on a tour of Ayuthay."

Ivan nodded, allowing the Mercury Adept to help him back into the bed.

XxXxX

Amiti hesitated for a moment after drawing the curtains shut, glancing at Karis. She still slept—she hadn't even moved during the long conversation with her father. He reached into his inside pocket, pulling out a small square-shaped piece of glass framed in green and gold. It was just big enough to hold over one of his eyes. He drew back the curtains from Karis's bed just enough to look inside and held the glass over his eye. Amiti paused, drawing in a tiny droplet of power and pushing it out just as quickly.

It began to shimmer, the world around him seeming to waver in and out of focus as he looked through the Insight Glass. Karis's body wavered for a moment, before a glowing symbol appeared over her head. He frowned, lowering the glass. Mind Read or Spirit Sense was all that would affect her now. The Insight Glass often told him things he didn't know. He was afraid for a moment that he had missed something, and that the Glass would show it to him.

Deciding that Karis would awaken when she awakened, he tucked the Insight Glass back into its hiding place and drew the curtains shut. He had been serious about the time. It was late, and he would need to be heading back to his quarters too. Tomorrow would be another long day, and his people needed him to be awake and focused for it.


	4. Contest

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **There's a lot of stuff here that's made up and a lot of stuff here that's actually in the game. Footnotes for some of the stuff that needs explaining, but the paragraph where he thinks about Veriti is canon—that's actually how Amiti was born.

There'll be some actual conversation between the two of them in the next update! Enjoy!

**IzzyTan - **Thanks for the review! It's appreciated. I wasn't sure what the reception would be for these two, but my shipper's mind was already working halfway through the game. *sigh*

**FunarialMaiden - **Amiti's mother is Veriti. She died shortly after he was born, and was Paithos's sister.

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Contest**

XxXxX

Amiti swung Masamune in an arc, the blade cutting through the water shape in front of him. Droplets of water sprayed everywhere as the shape fell to the ground and Amiti quickly swerved, raising his hand and bringing up a second shape of water just behind him that he stabbed through. He pivoted around, streams of water surrounding him like ribbons as he sheathed the Yamatan blade in one swift motion.

The water fell to the ground below, splashing and forming ripples in the shallow pool that Amiti was standing in. The pool had once been one of the odd quirks associated with the Alchemy Well, but Amiti had turned it into his own training room. It was useful, having water at his disposal but having it shallow enough that it didn't hinder his movements. The water was only a few inches deep, and ran the length of a rectangular pool inside this hall.

"How was that?" he asked when he had caught his breath, straightening up and turning towards his observers. Three Mercury Djinn stood at the edges of the pond, having been manipulating the water to serve as fake opponents for him.

"You've improved greatly, Master," said Mellow.

"You still need to work on defending from the left side, though, Amiti," countered Mist.

"Stick with Psynergy, kid," said Claw. [1]

He smiled in response and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. It was always a mixed bag when asking for opinions from his three oldest Djinn. They were each trying to be helpful, but all of them had different ideas as to what helpful was.

"I thought it was a big improvement," said a feminine voice from behind him.

Amiti turned. Karis stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe. He stared. She was dressed in a gold dress of fine Ayuthayan make, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact that he had seen that dress before, in a wardrobe in one of the palace's empty rooms—the one closest to his own quarters. Karis shifted uncomfortably, noticing his scrutiny.

"My bags got drenched in the lake," she explained. "My clothes are still drying out."

"It's not that," said Amiti, turning towards her fully. It had been two years since he had seen her last, he realized. Since the coronation…

He stopped his mind from going down that road quickly. "You look very nice, Karis. But where did you get that dress?"

Karis frowned. "…One of the maids gave it to me to wear," she said. "An older woman…I think her name was Mali or something like that."

Mali. That would explain it. Amiti sighed inwardly, realizing he would have to have words with the older servant. Honestly, just because she had been his nurse when he was younger…

"…Is something wrong with it?" asked Karis.

Amiti shook his head. "No, I was just thinking," he said. "…It used to belong to my mother."

Karis's eyes widened, and he saw her quickly look down at the dress. "To Veriti?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Amiti. I'll go ask for a change of cloth—."

He raised a hand to stop her. She paused, looking at him. "It's alright," he said. "Keep it. I never even knew her, and besides, I'm glad to have you wear it."

…_And the more I hear about her, the less I like,_ he added silently to himself. It was amazing how soundly shattered someone's worldview could get in the short span of the year he spent traveling with Matthew and company. He had gone in his own mind from the miracle born out of the combination of a princess's Psynergy and the Alchemy she had released to save the village to the bastard child of a manipulative traitor born out of a handful of casual encounters between said traitor and a princess who found him intriguing. If Alex hadn't already been well received by his uncle for starting the Alchemy Well, it was unlikely that Amiti would have ever been considered a prince at all, much less his uncle's heir. As it was, his uncle had covered up the truth by replacing it with that story, and the townspeople had believed it.

He had believed it, until his uncle told him differently.

Karis relaxed slightly, turning to face him. He smiled, glancing at the Sylph Rapier she wore belted to her waist. "Although I don't think that dress has ever been worn with a weapon before."

She frowned, resting her hand on the rapier's hilt. "I felt weird going without it," she admitted.

"I know the feeling," he said, gesturing at his own Masamune. "It's good to see you up. Are you feeling better?"

"Much," said Karis, nodding at him. She met his eyes for a moment before looking away. The tension in the air was almost palpable. Amiti winced inwardly. They had exchanged letters, but he hadn't expected it to be this awkward when they met again. He thought back to the coronation and felt his insides churn at the memory. He was never letting Tyrell and Eoleo [2] talk him into drinking again.

He hadn't expected that the first move to break the ice would come from Karis.

"We never did get to finish our spar," she said.

"I suppose not," said Amiti. "We were rather busy at the time."

The spar had been Tyrell's idea, who had been where almost all of the party's most questionable ideas had come from. It was the Mars Adept that pointed out that he and Karis were twinned in their preferred methods of fighting. Both of them used light blades and were skilled at Psynergy. Both could heal, but were not the party's best healers. Nothing had ever come out of the proposed spar, because they had barely exchanged a few blows before they were interrupted by monsters attacking Eoleo's ship.

"Would you like to finish it?" asked Karis, resting one hand on her sword.

Amiti stared at her. "You're insane," he said.

"I'm not," said Karis. "You're not the only one that's improved."

"You've just woken up," said Amiti. "Karis, I refuse to fight an injured person."

"I can see why," said Karis with a smile. "It'd be very bad for your reputation if you lost."

Amiti looked at her. Karis was serious—that much was obvious. The Wind Adept was logical, but she did have a competitive streak, it just took a while to draw it out of her. He remembered that Karis was a healer as well—any deficiencies in his own healing would have quickly been corrected once she woke up. He sighed in defeat.

"What are the rules?" he asked as she removed her shoes and stepped into the shallow pool, testing the mobility of the dress.

"No Psynergy," she said. "First person to use Psynergy loses."

"Djinn?" he asked.

"We can have them set," said Karis. "But we can't use them."

He nodded, allowing Mellow, Mist, and Claw to set themselves to him. Karis would have a full set of Djinn, so it was only fair that he do the same.

"If anyone draws blood, the fight is over," added Amiti.

"Of course," said Karis in reply.

He drew Masamune, holding it at the ready. Karis did the same, bracing the thin Sylph Rapier in her hands. Amiti raised his hand, and a globe of water rose from the pool, rising high above them. There was a tense moment as they stared at each other, waiting.

The globe burst and the fight was on.

Amiti raised Masamune in defense, countering Karis's attack. She quickly stepped back, thrusting the Sylph Rapier at him. He parried the blow quickly, his eyes wide. She was faster than he remembered, and she had always been incredibly fast. Steel clashed against steel as he retaliated, pushing back against the lightly glowing Sylph Rapier. Physically, he was stronger than her. He just had to overpower her before she could outpace him.

He blocked one of her blows and riposted quickly, changing the tide of the fight. Karis began to step back, going on the defensive as he slashed at her. Water splashed around them, metal ringing on metal as the sounds echoed the chamber. In spite of his earlier reservations, Amiti found himself getting lost in the fight. Karis was a challenge. He would need to find her weakness—a way to defeat her. He just needed an opening.

There. She had left her right side open. He lunged, and realized too late that it had been a trick. Karis spun around, his blade going past her harmlessly as the tip of her sword made its way towards his chest. He stared at her, eyes wide, before disappearing in a splash of water, reappearing about two feet back. He stumbled, the teleporting making him dizzy as he fell back, landing in the water with a splash. [3]

Karis stared at him in concern, sheathing her sword. He raised a hand to his head, shaking it as the world came back into focus.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning down to help him up.

"I'm fine," he said, taking a deep breath. "That always makes me dizzy."

He allowed her to help him to his feet, reaching up and brushing away a small scratch on his chest with his hand. It healed almost instantly, leaving a small tear in his clothing and a spot of blood. He smiled, stepping away from her and sheathing Masamune before bowing.

"You win, Karis," he said. "I used Psynergy. You've improved quite a lot since last time."

"You too," said Karis. "It was hard to keep up with you."

"That's a large compliment, coming from you," he said. He glanced at the clock. It was mid afternoon. He had spent his morning showing Ivan around the city, and had just come back from a quick meeting with his court.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked.

"I had a little," said Karis. "They brought me food before I left the infirmary."

"I see…" said Amiti. "Come with me."

"Hmm?" asked Karis, looking at him as he started to walk out.

"I want to show you the palace," said Amiti with a smile. "It occurred to me that you didn't get much of a chance to see it last time."

He walked out of the door, Karis following behind him.

XxXxX

**[1] Mellow, Mist, and Claw – **The three Djinn that Amiti brings to the party when he joins.

**[2] Eoleo – **Briggs's son. Mars Adept that joins the party just after the Grave Eclipse. (Remember that toddler in Champa from the Lost Age? That's him.)

**[3] Amiti teleporting – **A stretch on my part. He can't actually do this in the game, but considering who his father is…


	5. The Nature of Wind

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This is a slightly long update because I wanted to include the entire conversation. There was supposed to be a short scene at the end of this, but I'll include that in the next one along with a discovery that Karis makes. Anyway, enjoy!

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Thanks for reading! Glad I'm not the only one!

**baou21 – **And here I thought I was the only one that cared about this pairing too. Haha, now that there are more of us, we should give it a shipping name or something. Glad that they're in character! Thanks for the review!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Nature of Wind**

XxXxX

Karis followed Amiti down the halls. He was already dry despite having fallen into the water, which didn't surprise her. He was, after all, a Mercury Adept. She turned towards him as they walked, falling half a step behind him. He didn't look at her, but instead looked straight ahead of him, his expression slightly distant. Physically, he hadn't changed that much since she had last seen him. His hair was a little longer now, and he did look a little more grown up, but there weren't too many differences in that aspect. But he was different. He _seemed _older, even if he didn't look it. It didn't change who he was. He was still Amiti. He just wasn't entirely the same Amiti that she had left two years ago.

It wasn't a sudden change, she realized. Amiti had been changing ever since he first left Ayuthay to travel with them and help them activate the Alchemy Forge. What she was seeing now was only the finished product of the transformation. Amiti had left his kingdom a prince and had returned to it a king.

He glanced once at her, noticing her scrutiny of him, and Karis quickly looked away, examining a relief on the walls instead. The repairs to the palace had been extensive. The last time she had seen it—during the coronation ceremony—most of the pillars and statues had been broken or torn, although the carvings on the walls were mostly safe. Now those statues stood whole, although there were few of them, and the pillars had been reconstructed. The broken windows had been replaced by new ones, and late afternoon sunlight streamed in through them, bathing the hallway in orange.

"I'm impressed at how quickly things got fixed," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. That was one of the biggest changes. She hadn't expected Amiti to be so closed off from her. It was as if he remembered…

Her face flushed. She had told herself that she _wouldn't _think about coronation night.

Underneath that, however, she felt a slight pang of guilt. If he did remember…if he hadn't been as drunk as she assumed, had he been at least partly in control? Or was he just as embarrassed about the whole thing as she was? It was hard to tell.

He turned his head towards her briefly, nodding. "Ayuthay's stonecutters are the best, and they undertook the challenge eagerly. The windows are gifts from Passaj. Baghi [1] apparently felt he couldn't trust Ayuthay with delicate metal and glass."

"They're beautiful," said Karis. They were. The windows were clear glass—not stained glass like she had seen elsewhere—but the metal that the glass pieces had been set in had been painstakingly woven into intricate patterns, thin curls of silver separating the glass pieces. She looked away from the windows to study a painting that hung on one of the walls. The paints were so light that they reminded her of watercolor, and the paper was thin. She had seen art like this before, in Yamata. She walked over to it and he followed her, watching as she gently placed one hand on it.

"Himi?" [2] she asked.

He nodded. "A gift. All of our royal friends sent something."

"What did Sveta send?" asked Karis, looking up.

"Furs," replied Amiti offhandedly. Her eyes widened.

"You're _kidding _me!" she said.

He gave her a slight smile. "I made her swear to me that they came from _actual _animals."

Karis relaxed slightly. Morgal's beastmen had a reputation for brutality, especially during a full moon. It wasn't unfounded. Public execution was still considered a form of entertainment in Belinsk, despite Sveta's repeated attempts to change that.

They started walking again. Karis frowned, thinking back to what she had heard when they stopped in Carver's Camp. "…I've heard some things about the political situation in Ei-Jei…" she began.

"Kaocho?" [3] asked Amiti, looking back at her.

"Mostly," said Karis. "Is it true that King Wo survived?"

Amiti nodded. "He did, but they're still too weak from the Eclipse to pose a serious threat. They've taken to attempting to cripple us economically by sinking our trading ships."

"Piracy?" asked Karis, frowning.

"In theory," said Amiti. "Fortunately, it hasn't worked out well for them, so they've stopped."

"Oh?"

Amiti gave her a knowing smile. It seemed more like a smirk. "Unfortunately for them, any would-be pirate ship they send into Ayuthayan waters ends up getting pirated itself. Wo apparently claims Ayuthay's seas are infested with pirates, even though our merchant ships still leave the harbor and return untouched."

Karis grinned. "Eoleo?"

Amiti's smile—or smirk, she still wasn't sure _what _to call it—widened. "I'm required by my court to disavow any knowledge of our Champan friend's actions in public."

"Which is a yes."

"Let's put it this way," said Amiti, holding onto her elbow lightly to guide her away from the main hall and down a smaller corridor. "Trade vessels from Belinsk, Tonfon, and Yamata also manage to arrive unscathed, despite having to pass through Champan waters. It seems their legendary pirates have acquired a taste for Kaocho silk."

Karis giggled. Amiti frowned, his expression suddenly serious as he let go of her. "However, that's not the only thing bothering Kaocho about our seas."

"Hmm?" asked Karis, looking up.

"Apparently, one of our islands is haunted."

"That's crazy," said Karis, immediately. "We've been all over those seas. There aren't any haunted islands."

"We say that, but Kaocho sailors swear that the island is haunted. They're starting to call it the Cursed Isle."

"Which one is it?" asked Karis.

"You've seen it," said Amiti. "It's the one immediately off the peninsula."

"That one? There's nothing there! Tyrell thought there might be a Djinni there, but there wasn't even one of _those_." [4]

"You know it and I know it," said Amiti. "But if it keeps Kaocho out of our waters…" He shrugged.

"I suppose that's a good point," said Karis, frowning. Amiti nodded, opening the door to show her the reconstructed library.

XxXxX

Looking back, it was probably not one of his better ideas to show her the library first. Karis had spent the better part of an hour looking through the shelves, and while he liked books, there were other rooms in the palace. She smiled sheepishly when he reminded her of this, her violet eyes lighting up as she placed one of the books back on the shelves and allowed him to lead her from the room.

"Sorry," she said. "I know you must be busy."

"Not today," said Amiti with a smile. "But you've taught me a valuable lesson, Karis. If I want to spend time with Rief at all when he gets here, I shouldn't show him the library."

Karis grinned. She had been excited to see the books, but reading and learning were hobbies for her. Rief would devour as many books as he could while he was here. Karis was sure of that.

"I'll come back later and look around," she said. "With your permission, of course."

"You have it, Karis. You can go anywhere you want inside my home." He paused for a moment, then smiled. "…Just remember to tell me before attempting to enter rooms that have guards posted outside of them."

"I'll do that," she said.

He frowned. "I might join you, actually," he said. "I'm in hiding from my court."

She turned towards him in surprise. "What?" she asked. "Why?"

Amiti winced. "They've recently taken up trying to get me betrothed again. Enthusiastically."

Karis blinked in surprise at that. She stopped walking. "You aren't already?" she asked. He stopped as well, a few feet ahead of her. "Betrothed?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I would have told you if I was," said Amiti, a slight hint of accusation in his tone. Karis flushed, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean that," she said. "I just…I thought…with the situation like it is…"

"That that would have been my court's first order of business," finished Amiti, a look of understanding on his face. She looked up at him, nodding. He nodded back. "It was. I managed to distract them for a while by focusing on the rebuilding, but that's almost done. I can be stubborn—." He pointedly ignored the way she snickered at that. "—but they're beginning to weary me."

"But with the current situation…" said Karis. Amiti was the last member of Ayuthay's royal line, and with politics as volatile as they were in Ei-Jei, an enemy nation would only have to kill Amiti to conquer Ayuthay and end the line for good.

Amiti nodded. "I know. It's been two years, and the court is starting to get nervous. Which is why I have to try extremely hard not to die." He smiled at her. "Shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"Why don't you just pick someone and settle the court?" asked Karis.

"I considered it," admitted Amiti. "None of the candidates I was presented with were suitable."

"Why not?"

"I have high standards."

Karis laughed. He looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Karis. "I used to wonder if there was anything you had _low _standards about. I guess that's my answer."

Amiti shot her an injured look. "I have high standards, not unreasonable expectations. There's a difference. I didn't complain when we had to sleep on leaves in the Champa Camp."

"No," said Karis with a smile. "You understand when it can't be helped, like on the ship. But you didn't like it much either, even though you didn't say anything, but you hated it when that lady in Kolima told us to sleep on the ground, and even on the ship, you used to get mad at Tyrell for leaving his things everywhere."

"Tyrell is a slob," retorted Amiti.

"There's that," acknowledged Karis.

"What about you?" asked Amiti, when they had walked in silence for some time.

"Me?" asked Karis.

"Anybody significant?" clarified Amiti. "…Matthew, perhaps?"

"Matthew?" repeated Karis. "What gave you that idea?"

Amiti shrugged gracefully. "You're old friends. Among all the members of our ragtag group, he seemed like the most likely option."

"Well, yes, compared to Tyrell, Rief and—." Karis paused as Amiti turned his head towards her, raising one blue-green eyebrow. "…Eoleo," she finished lamely. "But Matthew and I are just that. Old friends." [5]

Amiti 'hmm'ed in reply to that. "So, no one?" he asked.

"None," said Karis. "Tyrell says I scare them off."

"You've recently taken stock in what Tyrell says?" asked Amiti, looking back at her.

Karis flushed, scratching the back of her neck, beneath her ponytail. "…Well, I'm starting to think he might have a point. I guess I threaten most of the guys in Kalay, or something…"

"I'm not surprised," said Amiti, turning away from her.

Karis blinked. "Wait, _what_?" she asked angrily. Amiti raised his hand to placate her.

"You're a highly intelligent woman with a strong personality who isn't afraid to tell it like it is," he said. "You're the daughter of one of the most respected—and controversial—people alive. Your adoptive grandfather is the ruler of what is quite possibly the richest region in Angara. On top of that, you're a powerful Adept and a skilled fencer and archer in your own right. You count among your friends the other children of the Warriors of Vale, the famed sage Kraden, the royal prince and princess of Sana, the princess of Yamata, the queen of Morgal, the current leader of Champa, and, possibly, the king of Ayuthay." He smiled faintly. "You were instrumental in stopping the Grave Eclipse, and are considered a distinguished guest of the Emperor of Sana and the elders of Passaj."

He paused and turned towards her, understanding reflected in his green eyes. "…Surely you can see how all of that can be at least a little terrifying."

"Are you saying I need to tone it down?" asked Karis.

Amiti shook his head. "It's who you are, Karis. Whoever you're meant for should be smart enough to realize that."

Karis frowned, staring down at the ground. "Honestly?" she asked. "I don't really think I'm meant for anyone."

Amiti paused for a moment, as if he was collecting his thoughts. "…I've been thinking about the nature of the elements lately," he admitted.

Karis looked up. "The elements?" she asked.

He nodded. "I think that Adepts, to a certain extent, emulate the qualities of their own element. Not fully, otherwise we would have groups of people that act the same, but to a degree."

She frowned, tapping her cheek thoughtfully. "It's possible," she said. "Fire Adepts all tend to be…well…fiery."

He nodded. "That's what started me thinking," he said. "We still don't know the link between elements and Adepts, although we do know that each Adept only has one element, without the added influence of Djinn. We also know that even if two Adepts of different elements have a child, such as Isaac and Jenna, the child will only possess one of the parents' elements."

"But what does it have to do with me?" asked Karis. "Dad and Aunt Hama can read minds, and are both a little quiet and distant, which is kind of like the wind, I guess. And Sveta's the same way. I'm…"

"I was getting there," said Amiti. "While I was thinking about that, I noticed something. There are two sides to each element. Venus governs earth, which includes both dead rocks and living plants. Mars controls fire, including both actual flames and flameless heat. Mercury manifests as water and ice. Jupiter makes use of both wind and lightning."

"I'd be more like lightning then," said Karis. "…Explains a lot."

"Does it?" asked Amiti.

"Yeah," said Karis. "It's what nobody wants to get too close to."

"I wouldn't say that," said Amiti, frowning. "Lightning can be exciting under the right circumstances."

"If by exciting, you mean shocking, then yes, I agree with you."

"And there's also the fact that rocks don't conduct electricity."

"Here we go again with the Matthew thing?" asked Karis, raising an eyebrow. Amiti offered her a teasing smile.

"You're the one that brought it up," he said, chuckling, "I was making an observation."

"If by observation, you mean well-disguised attack…"

"Come now, Karis, don't toss around baseless accusations."

"I'm going to get them to betroth you to Himi and see how _you _like it," threatened Karis, although she was grinning as she followed him down the hallway.

"That's not the same," said Amiti. "I'm not a Jupiter Adept."

"Water makes plants grow."

"And ice kills them."

"Doesn't matter," said Karis. "They grow back."

Amiti frowned down at her. "That's a bit of an abusive relationship, isn't it?" he asked.

"Don't ask me," said Karis with a shrug. "You're the one going out there killing plants."

"Karis…?" began Amiti. Karis looked up at him. "What are we talking about again?" he asked.

She frowned. "…I have no idea, but I think I just disproved your entire analogy."

"This is true," said Amiti. "I'll have to think of a new one, then."

"Get back to me when you figure it out," said Karis, laughing. Amiti looked down at her and smiled.

XxXxX

**[1] Baghi – **Grandson of Bogho, the elder of Passaj. Friend of Amiti.

**[2] Himi – **Princess of Yamata, which is where the people of Izumo ended up settling. A Venus Adept, she traveled with Matthew and the others to stop the Grave Eclipse.

**[3] Kaocho – **Off-shoot of Sana. Kaocho was ruled by King Wo in the game whose dream was to control the entire region of Ei-Jei. He was at war with Ayuthay immediately before the Eclipse.

**[4] Djinni – **Nope, there isn't one. Spent forever walking around that island thinking that there HAD to be one there. Chalk it up to the Empty Room Psych *sigh*. (Check TVTropes for the definition of that. But check it after you read this. I was stupid enough to check it while I was writing this, and ended up delaying the release of this update by TWO HOURS.)

**[5] Karis's Options – **Probably a case of Don't Explain The Joke here (again, TVTropes), but Eoleo wasn't originally supposed to be included on that list, because he's over 30.


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except original characters, like Mali.

**A/N: **Well, here's your chapter! I hope you guys like it. Next chapter, the first character besides Amiti, Karis, and Ivan shows up! Hope you like it! Solblade44 has suggested Stormshipping for a ship name for this, and I think it works pretty well, lol.

**Solblade44 – **Thanks, glad you like it! And I like Stormshipping, thanks for the idea! Would add it to the summary, but there's no room.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Haha, well, he is over 30 so unless he's Lemurian or something, it would be kind of weird. Poor Eoleo, he doesn't get shipped. Unless you count pirate ships, but…gah, I'm making no sense. Yes, Sveta will show up in a bit, when everyone else shows up. Thanks for the review and for your support. And I know what you mean about Matt/Sveta, there's just something about being willing to go die with another person, haha…Lensshipping for the two of them then?

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Discovery**

XxXxX

Steam rose off the top of his bath that night, wisps of vapor clinging to the surface of the water before drifting off and hovering around the room. He leaned back, his mind quietly going over the day's events. It had been a trying day, all things considered. Giving both Ivan and Karis separate tours of the palace had been the highlight.

"You wished to speak to me, Your Majesty?" called a voice from beyond the curtains that separated the bath from the rest of the room. Amiti paused for a moment before acknowledging the speaker.

"Mali," he said at last, his tone neutral.

"Yes?" asked the old woman.

"…What were you thinking, giving Karis that dress?"

He hadn't lied to Karis when he said that it didn't matter to him whether or not she wore it. That part was true. It didn't matter, not to him. What mattered—what had surprised him—was the distinct message that the dress gave out. Karis didn't know it, but Mali hadn't just picked out any simple dress of Veriti's, she had picked out the one dress saturated with symbols of Ayuthay's royal line.

A dress normally only worn by a princess.

Or a queen.

"Lady Karis is a most interesting woman," said the maid. She paused for a moment, and even though she stood behind thick curtains and he had his back to her, Amiti could almost see the change in her expression as she dropped the façade of subservience and picked up almost effortlessly the motherly face she wore when he was younger and she had been his nurse. "…I've seen the way you look at her."

Amiti stared down at the surface of the water. It seemed to ripple outward, light from the torches that hung around the room flickering over its clear surface as it moved in controlled ripples. The lights danced, reminding him of the lights strung up around the throne room that night. He remembered kneeling to the ground, the stone cool against the thin fabric of his ceremonial robe as he bowed his head. His advisor stood over him, and he felt the crown's cool metal descend, its weight resting on him. He remembered his advisor's hand on his shoulder as he bid him rise, remembered the roar of cheers rushing through the crowd as he did.

"_Long live King Amiti!" _

"_Hail King Amiti!" _

And he turned and acknowledged the crowd, saw his friends standing at the forefront of the sea of faces. Matthew beaming up at him like a proud friend. Sveta standing at his side, a smile on her face and her clawed hands coming together in enthusiastic applause. Tyrell beside him, waving and cheering so loudly that Amiti thought for a moment that he would fall over. Himi standing with her hands clasped demurely in front of her, but smiling sweetly up at him as her red eyes danced. Rief cheering and clapping, his glasses so far down the bridge of his nose that they were almost falling off. Eoleo grinning from ear to ear, looking like his kid brother had just learned to sail for the first time. Hou Ju and Ryu Kou [1] smiling, waving, cheering…

And then there was Karis.

She stood behind Rief, a smile on her face, her green hair hanging unbound around her shoulders for once as she clapped her hands. She looked up at him, her violet eyes aglow with pride. He looked at her, met her eyes, and smiled back, and his heart leapt when he saw her eyes light up. Suddenly it seemed like all the lights in the room dimmed. She held his gaze for a moment before her mouth moved, echoing the crowd's chants.

_Long live the king…_

He swallowed. He hadn't realized that his mouth was dry as he looked away from the water, knowing that Mali was still waiting for an answer. If he thought about then, it hurt.

"…Karis has made it quite clear that she is _not _interested," he said, his tone neutral. "I'd thank you not to interfere."

"If you say so, my king," said Mali.

"I do."

He waited for her to say something further. Only when his bathwater had cooled and he rose did he realize that she had left the room.

XxXxX

The reception hall was empty now, although it was still as grand as it had been during coronation night. Standing at the center of the vast stone floor, staring at the room around her, Karis could almost see it the way it had been then. The windows hadn't been completely fixed yet, but Ayuthay wore its battle scars with pride, just like its king. Dignitaries and court members had twirled across the floor—lights strung up around the room as the band played.

Tyrell and Eoleo were well past drunk, and Tyrell was currently working up strategies to get a pretty court lady to dance with him while Eoleo looked on in amusement. Matthew and Sveta stood by one of the windows, conversing softly. Rief and Himi were talking as well. Rief's cheeks were strangely colored, and Karis found herself wondering if somebody had mixed up his drinks. It was the sort of prank Tyrell would play. She stood at the edge of the room then, beside one of the empty windows, a delicate wineglass balanced in her hand.

The main celebrant had managed to slip out of the room amid all the revelry. Karis remembered looking up and watching him slip out the door, dressed in his ceremonial white coronation robe. She remembered looking up across the room to see Matthew and Sveta looking up at her, remembered seeing Matthew incline his head briefly towards the door. She walked towards it now the same way she had in her memory, taking a moment to rest her hand on its cool stone surface.

…If she hadn't followed him…

She closed her eyes. He was standing on a balcony overlooking Lake Barai, an empty glass dangling precariously from his hand. His cheeks were flushed—she remembered Tyrell and Eoleo enthusiastically offering toasts, ranging from the coherent "To the new king!" to the less sensible "To the best hair at the party!". If it wasn't for the flush on his cheeks and the slight unsteadiness of his posture, though, it would have almost been impossible to tell.

Lanterns floated on the surface of the lake. If she kept her eyes closed, she could see them. Many-colored lanterns, lighting up the city. Each one bore on it a name.

Very, very few were from Ayuthay. Paithos and a handful of guards had been the city's only casualties, and the throne room had been above ground even then. But the delegates had brought them—Passaj, Harapa, Champa, Morgal, Sana. She remembered standing there earlier with Eoleo as he floated a single solitary lantern for Briggs, then didn't say a word about it afterwards. Remembered letting Morgal's queen turn towards her and press her face into her shoulder for a moment as Volochek's small lantern joined the crowd. Remembered Hou Ju and Ryu Kou standing huddled together, a single lantern for Hou Zan drifting over the lake.

Remembered Amiti as he set his lantern down—remembered for a moment the look of grief and disbelief on his face as Paithos's lantern moved to the center of the lake. She remembered reaching out a hand, wanting to reach out and hold onto his shoulder, wanting to pick up the pieces, wanting to do something, anything, to make that grief go away. But before she could, Ayuthay's king was standing, shuttering his emotions quickly behind the masking expression he had been wearing since the ceremony as he turned away and allowed others to approach.

Her fingers had touched him then on the balcony, wrapping around his shoulder as she stood next to him, overlooking the lake.

"_He would be proud…" _

She remembered the way he stiffened beneath her touch, his breath catching for just a moment, before it was gone and he was King Amiti again, his eyes fixed on the lake's glittering surface. And she remembered leaning closer, wanting to do anything to help, wishing that this was a wound that she could heal.

Remembered the way he suddenly pulled away and turned towards her, his green eyes burning as he looked at her. Remembered his breath on her face, the taste of fine wine on her lips, the delicate wineglass falling to the ground and shattering. Remembered her hand on his shoulder—tentative, unsure whether or not she should push him away. Remembered the railing at her back, remembered his right arm hooked around her as his left hand gently traced her face.

She remembered his fingers trembling across her cheek as he pulled away, looking down at her with clouded eyes, his mouth still an inch from hers.

"…_Stay…" _

The word was enough to shake her to her senses, her fingers finally closing around his shoulder as she pushed outward softly, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her for a moment before his eyes darkened and he stepped back, walking to the other end of the balcony. He stood there and watched her, his expression remote, his eyes not really looking at her, all the pain shuttered away behind his expression again.

Karis swallowed, her mouth dry as she turned and headed, not back into the reception hall, but to her own room.

Because she couldn't—couldn't stay with him…

"Everything alright?"

Karis jumped at the sound of the voice, spinning around quickly to see her father standing there, looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. Her own face was a bright red, her heart beating madly in her chest as she took a deep breath. She sincerely hoped her father wasn't using Mind Read.

"I—uh—yes!" she said. "You scared me."

"Sorry," said Ivan. "…You seemed a little upset about something, Karis."

Karis shook her head. "I was just thinking about the coronation," she said. "The reception was in here."

"I see," said Ivan. He looked around the room. "I don't think I've heard you talk about the coronation. Anything interesting happen?"

Karis studied his face, trying to decide if he knew or not. She couldn't tell. Reading her father sometimes was like trying to read glyphs without the Glyph Book—indecipherable and time-consuming.

"The…the usual," she said with a quick smile. "Tyrell got drunk and made a fool of himself. Matthew stood in the corner more or less. Someone spiked Rief's drinks." She shrugged, gesturing vaguely in the air.

"What did you do?" asked Ivan, smiling faintly at her.

"I—." She faltered for a moment. "I…uh…stood here."

"…Stood here?" asked Ivan.

"Uh…well, I danced a bit, but Tyrell kept stepping on my feet, and…um…I had one drink—_one!—_and…I talked to Amiti for a little, but that was about it." She took a deep breath, knowing that she was digging herself further into a hole with each word she said. "I'm going to go look at the other rooms now."

She turned towards the door and pushed it open. Ivan followed her into the hallway.

"There aren't any," he said.

Karis blinked at him. "Any other rooms?" she asked.

Ivan nodded, gesturing at the next door, the one that stood at the end of the hallway. By her estimates, Karis had gotten through about a third of the palace today—the entire central area. She had been inching her way towards the west wing since then. The door marked the border between this part of the palace and the next.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "The palace is a lot bigger than this."

He frowned and walked over to the door. Karis followed him, letting him open it. Her eyes widened. From this side of the door, the palace was clean and well-repaired, but the other side of the door was strewn with wreckage. The windows had been replaced, but that was about it. They had not been cleaned since their replacement, and the inside looked just like it had after the Grave Eclipse. Completely untouched. There weren't even construction crews working to restore it.

"W-What—?" she asked.

"I spoke to one of the guards," said Ivan. "Apparently, Amiti decided that the palace only needed to be functional and livable for now. The construction crew's efforts were better spent rebuilding the town."

She turned, thinking back to what she had seen when she first walked around town today. A few buildings were still undergoing construction and repairs, and the people worked hard. She had thought then that it was too bad they couldn't all live in the palace, which was finished. She hadn't thought…

"Why do I need three wings when I'm the only one living here? I don't need a palace when my people don't have houses." said Ivan. "…Those were his exact words, according to the guards." He frowned. "It can't have been an easy decision. The west wing was where he lived as a child."

Her fingers brushed a layer of grime from the wall, her eyes still wide. She didn't ask him where he had gotten that information. Mind Read was useful—she had experienced first hand (through Sveta) just how useful and terrifying it could be. She looked at the hallway, at the ripped tapestries and broken statues. She could almost imagine Amiti as a child running up and down the halls, some all-suffering nursemaid chasing after him.

Typical Amiti. For all of his "high standards", he would still refuse to live in luxury while his people were out in the cold. Her fingers made tracks in the dust as she pulled away from the wing, closing the door to it and its memories behind her. Ivan watched her, his expression unreadable.

"…Do you want to look at the library, Dad?" she asked after a while. "…I think I'm finished looking around."

He nodded, and she followed him towards the library, her thoughts twisting and turning as she tried to make sense of everything.

XxXxX

**[1] Hou Ju and Ryu Kou – **Prince and princess of Sana. Matthew and party saves Hou Ju at the same time as they save Eoleo, and Ryu Kou travels with them for a while. Neither are Adepts.


	7. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This chapter's mostly dialogue, unfortunately. I tried to add in some description in between, but there was just so much that needed to be said. Next chapter will have a little more romance as Matthew and co. finally show up! A note on this chapter: Amiti, you've hit rock bottom if you're taking romantic advice from EOLEO!

Also, I'm thinking of writing an Ivan/NotQuiteAnOC(Karis's Mom) fic soon. Maybe I'll get done with this one first, though.

**baou21 – **Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Yep! That entire last chapter was pretty much inspired by an album I just started listening to. *sigh* Go figure. I like the name Soulshipping. I think I might just write a story to make it a little more official, but…maybe later. And Karis isn't sure whether or not Ivan read her mind, lol. Poor Karis.

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 6**

**Decisions**

XxXxX

The tip of her Sylph Rapier moved through the air quickly, cutting and slashing as she spun around. The blade moved so quickly that it was almost a blur, and Karis moved over the grass, her body shifting into position as she lunged. The blade thrust through the air before coming to a standstill, the wind around her quieting down as she panted softly. She sheathed the sword and stood up, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

She looked around, realizing that she had drawn an audience. Several of Ayuthay's guards were watching her from their posts, as well as a handful of palace servants. She sighed, tilting her head back.

"It can't be helped, Karis," said Ivan from the steps that led up to the palace. He was sitting at the topmost step, a smile on his face as he leaned against one of the pillars. "You're somewhat of a celebrity here."

"I know," said Karis, adjusting her ponytail. "But it was bad enough when they'd do it in Kalay."

"Hey, kid, think fast!"

Karis whipped around, her eyes narrowing as she reached up and caught the canteen that had been thrown at her. She looked up. Eoleo stood at the lake's shore, a small boat behind him and a handful of Ayuthay guards around him. He was grinning at her, his fists on his waist.

"Not bad," he said.

"Eoleo!" exclaimed Karis.

"Yo," he said, raising a hand in greeting. "Brought you a present."

He stepped aside, revealing Himi. The younger Adept stepped out of the boat carefully, smiling.

"Himi!" said Karis, running forward to give her a hug. "You're here too!"

The Venus Adept returned her hug, reaching up on her tiptoes to put her arms around Karis's shoulders. "Eoleo came and picked me up just as I was looking for transportation," she said, stepping back from Karis and smiling. "He said he was heading that way anyway."

Karis frowned, looking up at the pirate lord. There weren't many ports north of Yamata, only Tonfon and Belinsk. "You came from Morgal?" she asked.

"Had some things to talk to Sveta about," explained Eoleo with a shrug. "We got in a little early, but the weather was good and we didn't wanna risk storm season out there."

"Not without a Jupiter or Mercury Adept anyway," said Himi with a smile. She tilted her head, looking at Karis. "…Speaking of which…?"

Karis shook her head. "No, it's just me," she said. "We went ahead of the others and got caught in a storm." She winced. "It was a good thing we landed here."

"We?" asked Eoleo, looking past Karis at Ivan for the first time.

Ivan stood up, walking down the stone steps and coming to a stop beside Karis. "I'm Ivan," he said. "Karis's father. Am I right in assuming you are Eoleo of Champa and Himi of Yamata?"

"That's us," said Eoleo.

"Ivan of the Warriors of Vale?" asked Himi.

Ivan nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, princess," he said, "I wasn't with Felix and the others when they met your parents, but I've heard a lot about you from Karis."

"The pleasure's mine," said Himi.

"Bet you heard a lot about my old man from Felix too," said Eoleo with a grin.

"Jenna and Sheba had a lot to say on the subject," replied Ivan. He smiled at Eoleo, then turned towards Karis. "I'll head back inside," he said. "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

Eoleo frowned. "We'll have to talk later, Karis. Sorry," he said, looking up at the palace. "Let me guess. Amiti's working?"

"Mm," said Karis, frowning slightly. "He said he was going to be in the map room today. Do you need to see him."

"Sveta had some news. Shouldn't take long. Don't worry, I know the way." Eoleo stepped around her with a wave, following Ivan into the palace. "Himi has some stuff for you, I think," he called when he was halfway there.

"Mm!" said Himi, turning around and reaching into the boat. She pulled out a parcel, handing it to Karis. "I brought gifts for everyone," she said. "This is for you."

"Thank you, Himi," said Karis with a smile, accepting the package. It felt soft beneath her fingers, almost like cloth. She looked at the princess briefly before beginning to open it.

XxXxX

Amiti was standing at one end of the map room's long table, looking down at a detailed map of Angara when the doors flew open, Eoleo striding purposefully into the room. He looked up, his hand resting squarely over the patch of land that covered eastern Morgal.

"Can I help you?" he asked, cordially.

"When are you getting hitched?" asked Eoleo, tossing his bag into the nearest chair and stopping in front of Ayuthay's king. Amiti sighed, stepping back.

"Not you too," he said, staring down at the map and idly pushing a single stone token back into place over Belinsk. White tokens for allies, black tokens for enemies.

"I'm serious, Amiti," said Eoleo. "I just came back from Morgal. There's talk."

"What kind of talk?" asked Amiti, looking up at him briefly.

"Kaocho's hiring out beastman assassins," said the pirate.

"Oh, is that all?" asked Amiti, looking back down at his map. He frowned, thinking it over. If he adjusted things to make sure that he was more covered…although he wasn't sure how much more covered he and Ayuthay could be at the moment…

"The hell do you mean 'is that all'?" asked Eoleo angrily. "You ever try to fight Sveta?"

Amiti winced in memory, rubbing at his jaw. "You do have a point," he conceded. "But Sveta is an Adept."

"Adept or no, if your throat gets clawed out before you can cast Psynergy, you're just as dead," said Eoleo. "And right now, Ayuthay dies with you. You even name an heir yet?"

Amiti frowned. "My family has ruled Ayuthay since the days of the Exathi," he said. "I couldn't choose an heir outside of my line."

"Well, you can't have it both ways," said Eoleo. "Pick an heir or have one, but damn it, Amiti, you're running out of time!"

Amiti paused in thought, looking away from the map to consider his older friend. When _Eoleo _told him he was playing risky politics, he probably needed to stop and consider. He sighed. He was fast learning that as a king he would have to put aside personal preferences for the greater good. But this was one issue he was hoping to avoid.

"Sveta's investigating?" he asked.

"She's sniffing it out, no pun intended," said Eoleo. "But she can't be everywhere at once. And she's got Bilibin at her back to worry about. She shouldn't even have to _think _about Ei-Jei."

"Point taken," said Amiti. He glanced at the nation on the other side of Border Town, with a single black token covering its capital. He had almost forgotten about Bilibin. His thoughts had been so focused on Kaocho and rebuilding.

"There's gotta be some girl here willing to marry you," said Eoleo.

Amiti sighed. "More than a few," he admitted. "But none of them…" He trailed off. Eoleo had been around Ayuthay when his advisor started presenting candidates to him. Most of them were beautiful, but he couldn't seriously see himself tolerating them for the rest of his natural life. It would eventually drive him insane.

"What about Himi?" asked Eoleo.

"Creepy," replied Amiti.

"Hou Ju?"

"…A little dull."

"Sveta?"

He paused. "…Scary," he finally said. "And besides, an arranged marriage wouldn't work. Sveta is the sovereign monarch of another country." He sighed, shaking his head. "Don't misunderstand me, Eoleo. I'm great friends with all of them, and I care about each of them, but…"

"They'd bore you to death or keep you scared out of your wits if you had to live with them," said Eoleo with an understanding nod. "Got it. But she doesn't have to be a princess, does she?"

"No," said Amiti with a slight frown. "She just has to be tolerable."

"What about Karis?"

His eyes hardened, his fingers tightening around the edge of the table as he looked away. "Unattainable." Eoleo stared at him for a moment.

"Wow," said the pirate. "You've got it _bad_."

Amiti blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked. "What have I got?"

"Lovesickness," replied Eoleo. "You're in love with Karis! If that's it, then why don't you go after her?"

"…I know when I've been rejected, Eoleo," said Amiti. "I can take no for an answer."

Eoleo's eyes widened. "You're still thinking about that?" he asked. "That wasn't 'no'. That was 'my drunk friend's coming on to me and I've got no clue what he's doing'. If that was a no, do you really think you'd be standing here and not still spitting out sparks?"

Amiti stared at him. He had never really thought about it that way before. All this time, he had been thinking back to that situation and only considering the end of it. He hadn't really thought through Karis's reaction. Looking back, he probably should have noticed the sudden absence of her temper, but he thought it was something she reserved for Tyrell.

"Are you saying that I should court Karis?"

"Maybe," said Eoleo, with a shrug. "Worst she can do is say no again, right?"

Amiti frowned. "You do have a point," he conceded. "…I'll consider it."

"Don't take too long," said Eoleo. "Wo's not gonna stand around and wait while you decide what to do."

"I'm aware of that." He looked back at the map, his eyes drifting towards Kaocho. He would be fine as long as it was only Wo he had to worry about. But with the Tuaparang [1] still running around unchecked, it would only be a matter of time before they set their sights on Angara again.

"Thank you for giving me this information."

Eoleo shrugged. "None of us wanna see your head on Kaocho's gate," he said. "Be careful."

"I will," said Amiti. "Send in my guards on your way out."

Eoleo nodded, heading towards the door. Amiti slumped back against the desk when the door closed behind the pirate, placing his hand on his head. He wondered what he had been thinking, believing that life would actually get _easier _after the Eclipse.

XxXxX

By the time he had sent the guards out and told them to subtly increase security around the palace, it was well past noon. He glanced at the clock and sighed, realizing that he would have to go without lunch today. He still had that one trading contract to go over, and if he didn't hand it in by the end of the day, there was a good possibility that the shipping company would just offer their services to someone else. He forced himself to his feet and made his way to his desk, sitting down and grabbing the first sheet of paper.

He had gone through half a page when a knock came at the door. Amiti frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the tension as he looked up.

"Come in," he said.

The door slid open and Karis stepped in, a tray of food in her hands. He stared at her. She was dressed in a deep green Yamatan kimono with a violet sash the same shade as her eyes. The kimono itself seemed to be made of fine silk, and was accented by a floral design that looked like petals blowing in the wind. He wondered if Karis knew that she was wearing something worth a small fortune. Judging from the way she was trying very hard not to catch the silk in anything, she did.

"…A gift from Himi?" he asked.

She nodded. "She came in with Eoleo," she said, setting the tray on the desk. "She wanted to see me wear it."

He nodded. He would have to go see her later. "What's this?" he asked, looking down at the covered tray.

"Food," said Karis. "You didn't come down to lunch, so I brought some food up to you. Eat."

He considered refusing it, but that would be rude after she had gone through the trouble of bringing it up to him. "Thank you," he said, setting the cover aside and picking up the bowl of noodles underneath it. He pushed the paperwork out of the way and picked up the bowl, picking up the chopsticks that came with it. Since Karis seemed intent on staying to make sure he ate, he offered her the seat in front of him. She took it.

"You really need to take better care of yourself," she said, looking up at him. "You'll burn out at this rate."

He shook his head. "After the Eclipse, I've been more or less building up the country from scratch. This is nothing compared to how it was when I first became king."

Her cheeks colored and she looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have come sooner." Out of all their friends, Karis was the only one that hadn't stopped by at least once in the past two years. He always thought it had been because he chased her away. He frowned. Maybe Eoleo was right. Maybe there was hope in this after all.

"You've been busy too," said Amiti. "…And in fairness, Matthew and Tyrell didn't so much visit as happen to be in the same place at the same time, and Rief only came because Kraden was very interested in the Alchemy Well."

"Even so…" said Karis.

"Karis." She looked up at the sound of her name. Amiti met her eyes for a moment. "It's fine," he said. "Stop worrying about it."

She hesitated for a while before nodding, her eyes drifting to the papers on his desk. "What are you working on?" she asked.

"A trading agreement," he said. She glanced down at the contract and then back up at him, a questioning look in her eye. At his nod, she picked it up, flipping through it. Amiti watched as her eyes narrowed, and she made several 'tsk'ing sounds before reaching for his quill. Surprised, he held his ink well out to her, watching as she made several revisions.

"These terms are too loose," she said, not looking up. "Any skilled merchant or con artist will be able to find the loopholes easily. You could end up selling at a loss thanks to this." She looked over her revisions as he drained the soup from the bowl, reading over her work twice before she was satisfied.

"Those are just suggestions," she said, handing the contract back to him when he held his hand out for it. He looked over the sheaf of paper.

"Very good suggestions," he said, placing the contract back on his desk. He picked up his quill, tweaking a few of her revisions to better suit Ayuthay. He had to make very few corrections, though. Karis had picked out many things that he would never have even thought to think about. He smiled at her. "Would you be interested in a permanent position?"

Karis frowned. "Amiti…" she began.

"I know," he said, standing up. "I'm just teasing, Karis." He picked up the stack of paper.

"Where are you going?" asked Karis.

"To find my scribe," replied Amiti. "He needs to rewrite this contract for me." He paused and looked at her. "…Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome," said Karis. "Anytime."

He hesitated. What could he really lose by trying? He smiled at her. "You look very nice in that kimono, Karis. I need to remember to thank Himi."

She blushed. "I wore it to be polite," she admitted. "It's too fine for me."

"I disagree," he said. "It suits you."

"Thank you…" she said, staring down at her lap. Her cheeks were still a bright pink. He fell silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"…After I finish with my work," he said, "…would you like to join me for dinner?"

He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. Karis hesitated for a moment. He could see the conflict in her eyes. It reminded him of the same conflict he had seen in her eyes on coronation day, and for a moment, he thought he knew what the answer would be. Then, she nodded slowly.

"That…would be nice," she said.

Amiti smiled. "I look forward to it," he said, leaving the room. When the door closed behind him, he let out the breath he was holding, sighing in relief.

XxXxX

**[1] Tuaparang – **Country that Blados and Chalis are from. Main antagonists of Dark Dawn. Alex is allied with them, under the alias Arcanus.


	8. The Beginning of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Alright, sooo…Matthew did not show up in this chapter as promised, but that was because I decided I wanted to toss in the dinner scene. Matthew and company will be along next chapter! Thank you for supporting this story!

Regarding the food, Ayuthay is based off Thailand. Thai food = spicy, lol.

Also, Amiti has the most ironic parents' names ever. Alex means "defender of mankind" and Veriti means "truth". Look at how that turned out.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Haha, yes. I didn't even realize I had Eoleo giving him love advice until I was halfway through the story. I just needed somebody blunt (which he is) and yet more mature than Tyrell (which he also is). I'm also glad that you liked that line! And yes, Alex will make a short appearance in later chapters.

**Alysoun Konpaku – **I'm glad you liked that line! I enjoyed thinking about it, and I just needed something random to go there. Keep reading!

**Knight-Dawn – **Of course I don't mind. I'd be honored if the name Stormshipping catches on. I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, when you're taking advice from Eoleo (who is 30+ years old and still single, as far as we can tell) then you've hit rock bottom. Keep reading and thanks for the review!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**The Beginning of the Storm**

XxXxX

"Karis, aren't you coming to dinner?" asked Himi.

Karis looked up to see the Venus Adept standing at her door, a frown on her face as her hands curled over the doorframe. She had just finished changing out of the kimono that Himi had given her, and was now wearing some of her own clothes. She liked the gift, but she couldn't walk two feet in it without worrying about ruining it, and it definitely wasn't the sort of gift that she could wear with her sword.

"I'm, uh…I promised Amiti I'd eat with him when he finished working," said Karis with a small smile. "But you go ahead."

"Oh, I see," said Himi with a sudden smile and a giggle. "You and Amiti…"

Karis blushed, her face turning a bright shade of red. "It's nothing like that!" she said. "He's still busy working, and he'd have to eat alone when he's done, so…"

"If you say so," said Himi, still smiling. "Is that what I should tell your father?"

"Honestly, Himi, nothing's going to happen," said Karis. "It's not like we're out on a date or anything."

"If you're sure," said Himi with another small giggle. Karis rolled her eyes.

"I'll come by and talk to you afterwards if you want," said Karis. "And I'll prove it."

"I'd like that," said Himi. "We haven't talked in a while. I'll see you later tonight."

Karis nodded, watching as her friend shut the door behind her. She could hear Himi's footsteps as she walked down the hall. Karis sighed, walking over to her bedroom's windows and placing her hand on the glass. It had started to rain in the courtyard outside, but that wasn't uncommon in this region at this time of year. She couldn't see it, but she could hear the water splashing into the lake from just outside her window.

"_Would you join me for dinner…?" _

Amiti's expression then had been different. More serious…more intense. It brought back other memories, memories of blue-green eyes and a balcony at night and the two of them standing there. Her cheeks burned. What would have happened if she had chosen differently? If she had stayed? It wasn't the first time she had wondered that. She had been wondering it since the day she left, had wondered it when Amiti's first letter finally reached her, describing his progress in Ayuthay. Had wondered it again as she wrote out her first reply, and rewrote it three different times before she sent it.

Where would she be if she had called his bluff?

She pulled away from the window, looking at herself in the mirror. Karis reached for her brush, beginning to run it through her hair. She didn't need to be thinking like that. It wasn't like she could change the past. She had made her decision. She couldn't change the past. She glanced at the clock. Amiti had promised that he would finish work about an hour after everyone else had started eating, so she still had some time to get ready.

…Not that it was a date or anything like that.

She sighed, falling back onto her bed and closing her eyes. It would have almost been simpler to be Amiti right now. He was probably still hard at work in his study upstairs, signing papers and doing whatever it was kings did.

XxXxX

Amiti leaned back in his seat—a bad habit that he had picked up from Tyrell—and stared up at the ceiling, one arm tucked behind his head. He drew his free hand back, water solidifying in it and freezing into ice as he threw it at the ceiling. The ice dart sank into the frozen sheet of ice that he had placed in the ceiling above him, near the raised ridge that marked the 80 point zone.

He smiled softly to himself, glancing at the pile of finished paperwork on his desk that had been finished for the past twenty minutes, and at the clock on the wall. Only one hour more until the time he promised Karis he would "stop working" and have dinner. He couldn't help but feel a little deceitful about the entire situation, but he had finished sooner than he planned.

Besides, everything was working out extraordinarily well.

XxXxX

An hour later, Karis walked to Amiti's study. She knocked on the door, trying not to fidget nervously. What was wrong with her? She could go up against powerful monsters without batting an eye, but she couldn't come pick up her friend for dinner? The door opened and Amiti stepped out, smiling at her.

"Did you get all your work done?" asked Karis.

"I managed," he said, an amused smile on his face as he shut the door to the study behind him. "What happened to the kimono?"

Karis frowned. "I took it off," she said. "I kept thinking I was going to rip it or something."

He nodded in understanding, leading her down the hallway. Karis followed him, a frown on her face. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I was considering asking them to set up dinner outside, but the weather decided not to cooperate," explained Amiti, gesturing at one of the windows as they passed. Raindrops fell against the windowpane, trickling down. "However, the parlor was available." He led her down another hallway, stopping in front of a door that Karis had entered through before. Amiti had showed it to her during her tour, explaining that it was traditionally the room in which the royalty of Ayuthay—especially the queen—entertained distinguished guests.

He opened the door, holding it open for her. Karis stepped through, her eyes widening as she looked around. The parlor had been one of the finest rooms she had looked through in her tour, and nothing much had changed now, except the table in the middle of the room had been moved over to the window. A tablecloth had been placed over it—deep blue embroidered with gold. The lamps that hung around the walls had been lit, bathing the entire room in a faint glow.

Amiti frowned, walking over to one of the chairs and pulling it out. For a moment, she thought he meant to sit, but when he stood there with his hands on the back of the chair and looked at her expectantly, she realized that he was waiting for her to. She took her seat, and he pushed the seat back in, walking around the table and taking his own seat. Even when they were traveling, he made a habit of holding doors open for her, Sveta, and Himi, although he had never been condescending. When the storm broke out after the Eclipse, he had been one of the people that sided with Sveta when she wanted to stay out and help. Of course, none of the others agreed with it and she and Sveta had to go below deck, even though Karis still thought it had been a stupid idea to keep _both _Wind Adepts out of action during a storm at sea. [1]

"I told them to prepare dinner," said Amiti. "…But I think they may have gone a little overboard."

"It's alright," said Karis with a smile. She picked up her napkin, placing it on her lap. "I like it." The room was smaller than the reception hall and had a lot more furniture, but it made it feel cozier in a way. It was also quiet. The only sound in the room came from the rain, still falling steadily against the window. She knew that they were all the way across the repaired part of the palace from the actual dining hall.

"I'm glad," said Amiti, moving to lift the covers from the dishes. Three different Ayuthayan dishes had been laid out in front of them. Karis recognized most of them from her brief stay here when they first found the Insight Glass. She smiled, remembering Matthew's reaction when he had accidentally taken a piece from the wrong dish.

"They're a little spicy," warned Amiti as he served her some. "But I remember that you were a little more tolerant than Matthew and Tyrell."

"I'm from Kalay," said Karis in explanation. "We get a lot of spices."

She picked up her chopsticks and popped a piece of meat in her mouth, feeling a familiar heat spread on her tongue. Amiti smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Kalayan cooking uses almost as much spices as we do. How is it nowadays?"

Karis frowned. "It's fine," she said. "A little hot, but that's to be expected. Lord Hammett still controls a lot of trade, so we're doing well. He's getting a little old, though, and he hasn't actually named a successor."

"I'd heard that he and Lady Layana had a son, though," said Amiti.

"They do, but he doesn't seem to have any interest in taking over," said Karis. "They're still working that out."

"If he refuses, then your father would be the obvious choice, wouldn't he?" asked Amiti.

"Well…yes," said Karis. "But…I don't know if Dad wants to either."

Amiti frowned. "He'd refuse?" he asked.

"He probably wouldn't," said Karis. "Dad hardly ever says no to Lord Hammett."

"Your father must have a great deal of respect for him," commented Amiti.

Karis nodded. "He does," she said. "Lord Hammett took him in as an infant, and Dad hasn't forgotten that."

"I see," said Amiti. He paused, taking a sip of water. "When things settle down in Ei-Jei, I'd like to take a visit to Kalay, if possible."

Karis smiled. "We'd be happy to have you," she said. "But you'll have to go under Konpa Cave. I don't think you'd want to pass through Bilibin."

Amiti paused for a moment, shaking his head. "No," he said. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

The make-up of their party meant that Amiti was allied with almost all of the sovereign countries in Angara. Of course, the make-up of their party also meant that he was enemies with all the other countries in Angara.

"I received a message from Matthew today," said Amiti. "Apparently, as of the time he wrote the message, he and Tyrell had met up with Rief and were getting ready to enter Konpa Ruins. Their parents are with them."

"They should be here in a few days, then," said Karis, looking down at her plate. In a few days, they would be heading to Passaj to celebrate the Alchemy Forge's founding. They would probably stay in Ayuthay a few more days, and then they would be back on their way. Somehow, thinking about that made her heart feel just a little heavier. She popped a vegetable in her mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully.

Amiti raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too happy about that," he said.

"I am," said Karis, quickly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Amiti. I want to see them."

"But…?" prompted Amiti.

"…Nothing," said Karis, shaking her head. "Never mind." She picked up another piece of meat, putting it in her mouth and chewing so that she could avoid conversation for a little while. She picked up her glass of water, taking two big gulps to wash down the spice.

"Karis…" said Amiti with a thoughtful frown, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" asked Karis, looking up.

Amiti smiled and shook his head. "…Just remind me about it before you leave," he said. "It's not really important right now."

"Alright," said Karis, nodding and taking another bite.

A flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the room, followed by a thunderclap. Karis and Amiti looked up at the same time, turning to the windows. The rain was starting to come down hard now, and the wind was blowing strongly outside, jagged streaks of lightning tearing through the shadows. Amiti frowned and stood up, moving over to the curtains to close them.

"…It's alright," said Karis, "Leave it."

Amiti paused, his hand on the curtain. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," said Karis. "I used to like watching storms when I was younger."

Amiti nodded, going over to the table and sitting down. There was something nice about thunderstorms, Karis realized. Wind, water, and lightning moving together in perfect synergy. It was destructive, but at the same time there was a certain beauty to it—two elements creating a whole greater than the sum of its parts.

Wind and water…

With a start, she realized where her thoughts were turning and she looked up at Amiti. The Water Adept was also watching the storm, a distant expression on his face.

"_Lightning can be exciting under the right circumstances…" _

She looked down at her plate, wondering why that conversation of all things had to come back to her.

When dinner was over, and they had stayed and talked long enough, Amiti rose to help her out of her chair. Karis glanced at the parlor's clock, her eyes widening. How had it gotten so late?

"I'll walk you back," he offered.

"I'm stopping by Himi's room," she said. "…If she's still awake. She wanted to talk."

He nodded, opening the door for her into the hallway. There was a pause, and then his hand reached out and held hers. Karis tensed, but she didn't pull away, allowing him to walk her down the hallway. The storm had calmed down by now, leaving only a light drizzle in its wake.

They walked in silence down the palace halls. Amiti's hand was warm around hers, and Karis kept her eyes on the floor beside her, trying hard to keep her face from heating up. He didn't say anything, his eyes focused on the path ahead of them. As they walked, his fingers brushed against hers, his hand closing around her hand slightly. Karis's cheeks reddened, her heart jumping in her throat. He came to a stop and she did as well, right in front of Himi's door.

"…She's waiting up for you," he said, glancing at the light that shone underneath the doorframe.

Karis swallowed. "Mm…" she said. "She said she would be."

Amiti nodded. He stared down at her as she looked up, violet meeting blue-green. He was standing close to her, so close that if she moved forward at all, she would be touching him. His hand tightened around hers for a moment before he let go, still staring at her. His hand moved slightly, and for a moment Karis thought he was going to touch her, but he kept it at his side, his eyes on her.

"…Good night, Karis," he said. She could practically feel the words in the air between them—a combination of her Psynergy and his proximity. His head tilted downwards slightly and Karis looked up, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Mm…" she replied. "Good night…Amiti."

He held her gaze for a moment longer. Karis could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind raced, thoughts rushing through her mind. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to? He stood there in front of her, so close that if she just stood on her tiptoes, just moved slightly, she would be kissing him. Her mouth went dry as the image of herself doing just that came to her mind.

…What would he do if she did?

And then he was gone, taking a step back and walking down the hallway. Karis stood there for a few moments, staring after him. Amiti didn't even turn around, rounding the corner and heading straight to his chambers.

XxXxX

Himi looked up from her bed when she heard the door open. She was lying on her stomach, flipping through a book that she had found in the library. Amiti had all of the Sun Saga books on one of the shelves, and they had been her favorite books as a child. She smiled, wondering if someone would write Eclipse Saga books about their adventures.

"Sorry I'm late," said Karis, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"It's fine," said Himi with a smile. "I was just reading."

Karis's face was flushed and she was frowning. Himi looked at her, realizing that her friend looked…disappointed? Regretful? It was hard to say. The Search Psynergy and her own aptitude for having visions told her much, but not nearly enough. Karis walked over to the bed and sat down, falling back onto it and lying on her back. Himi propped herself up on her elbow, turning towards her friend.

"…Aren't you going to prove to me that it was nothing?" asked Himi.

Karis's silence was answer enough.

XxXxX

**[1] The storm – **Anyone else notice this? The storm was clearly at least some part wind, but the two girls were below deck the entire time.


	9. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This chapter is dialogue-heavy, mostly because there's so many people in it . It's a little hard to keep track of them all, lol.

**Solblade44 – **Haha, I've been a bad influence on you. Thanks for the review! And yeah, I picked the title because water and wind could make storms, and since Jupiter Adepts also use lightning, well…

**Gravaja Umbros – **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Yes, I'm probably going to hint at Spiritshipping/Soulshipping (can we take a vote?) a few times, if not actually have it in this story. I like the pairing myself. I'm glad everything's turning out well, and thank you for reading this.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **All in due time, all in due time, mwahahaha. I'm glad you liked that scene, and yep, Karis is starting to realize her own feelings! Glad you liked it! Thanks!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 8**

**Arrival**

XxXxX

"Is that so?"

"Yes, my lord."

Amiti frowned from his throne, staring down at the kneeling spy. His green eyes were set in a serious look, and his hands gripped the throne's armrests. He released the armrests, placing his hands on his lap as he considered the man in front of him.

"…You may go," he said. "Thank you for giving me this information."

"Your Majesty," said the spy, standing up and offering Amiti a bow before leaving the room.

The king rose, turning to his advisor. "Inform the guards that the court may reenter," he said, stepping down from his throne. The crown felt heavier on his head than usual, even though Amiti knew that it was probably all in his mind. He looked out of one of the windows, seeing the newly built city of Ayuthay extending in all directions from the elevated throne room.

He sighed, recalling the spy's words.

"_Three out of the four spies sent north of the Khiren Mountains were killed. The killer was reportedly a blue-haired Adept…" _

"King Amiti?" asked his advisor.

Amiti shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. "I need to think about this a little bit."

He walked to the door, juggling that bit of information with Eoleo's news about Kaocho and the beastmen. If Alex was involved—and he highly doubted that Mia, Rief, Nowell, or a Lemurian would kill his spies—then the Tuaparang was definitely active in the region. He could fight Kaocho alone and win with ease. He could fight the Tuaparang alone and probably win with some difficulty. But fighting a war on two different fronts would be difficult—possibly fatal.

If it even came to that.

He let out the breath he was holding, reaching out for the door. It opened by itself, revealing a stunned messenger. Amiti blinked at the man in surprise as the man blinked at him. The messenger quickly snapped to his senses, offering Amiti a bow.

"What is it?" asked Amiti.

"Lord Matthew and his company have arrived in Ayuthay," he said. "They are being escorted to the foyer."

Amiti nodded. His thoughts would have to wait.

"Summon the others," he said, walking past the messenger and heading down into the foyer.

XxXxX

Matthew and Isaac were the first to enter the room. Karis ran from between Amiti and Ivan, giving Matthew a quick hug before going over to his father. She leaned up to give him a hug as well. Karis smiled up at Isaac, taking a step back. "It's so good to see you guys," she said. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Better than the last time we came," said Matthew with a smile. "We didn't lose Rief this time."

"No Psynergy Vortexes either," said Isaac. "That's always good news." He turned away from Karis as Ivan stepped forward, the two of them clasping hands briefly.

"It's nice to see you again, Isaac," said Ivan.

Isaac nodded. "Good to see you in one piece," he said. "Ana [1] wasn't too happy to hear about how you got here."

Ivan winced. "She sent a message?" he asked.

"A long one," said Isaac. "I'll let Jenna repeat it to you."

Amiti and Himi stepped forward, and Karis moved to the side to let them approach. Amiti smiled at Matthew, extending his hand. Matthew took it, the two of them clasping hands in the same way as Ivan and Isaac did.

"How are you holding up?" asked Matthew with a frown as he let go.

"Better than expected," said Amiti. "Ayuthay looks a lot better now than it did at your last visit."

"I'll take a look around," promised Matthew. He turned towards Himi, who quickly stepped forward and got up on her tiptoes, giving Matthew a hug. Isaac turned to look at them.

"Aww, Matthew, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," said a teasing voice from the door. Karis looked up to see Jenna walking in, holding a bag with her. Himi quickly let go, stepping back as Matthew turned towards her.

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend!" said Matthew as Karis giggled behind her hand and Amiti chuckled. Himi placed her hands on her thighs, bending into a traditional bow.

"It's nice to finally meet both of you," she said, still bowing. "My name is Himi. I'm the daughter of Susa and Kushinada of Yamata City."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Susa's daughter?" she asked as Himi rose from her bow. "It's been so long...How are your parents and Uzume?"

Himi frowned. "…Unfortunately, Aunt Uzume passed away shortly after we moved to Yamata, but Mother and Father are doing well. They send their regards."

Jenna frowned as well. "…Uzume died?" she asked. "…I hadn't heard. That's too bad."

Himi nodded, a sad look crossing over her face for a moment. "She was loved by all, and not least by her family." She paused for a moment, looking back up at them. "But it's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Jenna. She turned to Ivan. "Ivan, we need to talk later. I have a message from Ana." There was a grin on her face as she said that, and her eyes lit up.

"I know, I know," said Ivan with a sheepish grin. Karis smiled.

Isaac turned to Amiti, who had been mostly forgotten. Amiti looked up at him and bowed as well. "My name is Amiti of Ayuthay," he said. "Nephew of Paithos, son of…" He paused for a moment, barely significant, but long enough to be noticeable. "…Veriti. I traveled with your son for some time."

He rose. Isaac stared at him for a moment, as if he was slowly forming an opinion of Ayuthay's king. Then, he extended a hand. Amiti took it.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Amiti," said Isaac.

"You're welcome," said Amiti. "My friends' family are family to me as well. You are always welcome in my home."

Amiti released Isaac's hand, turning towards Jenna. She smiled at him, shaking hands with him as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Amiti," she said. "Thank you for taking care of Matthew."

"It was the other way around, I believe," said Amiti. "But you're welcome."

"Alright, has anyone seen that useless son of mine?" asked Garet, walking into the palace. Jenna giggled, making Garet turn towards her. "What?" he asked.

"You're starting to sound more like your father everyday," said Jenna. Isaac grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You should hear him when he scolds me," said Isaac.

Matthew caught Karis's eye and made a face. Karis cleared her throat, and Garet turned towards her. "It's nice to see you again," she said. He smiled.

"You too, Karis," he said, then looked past her at Ivan. "Ivan, how are those soarwings coming along?" he asked with a grin. Ivan scratched his head nervously.

"Garet…" he began.

"Garet, stop teasing him," said another feminine voice. Karis looked up to see a familiar blue-haired woman enter the room, Rief following behind her. The last time Karis had seen Mia, she had been about ten years old. The years hadn't done much to her since then, but they sure had changed Karis. Mia smiled. "Hello Ivan, Karis."

Karis smiled back. "Hello, Miss Mia."

"Hello, Mia," said Ivan with an identical smile. "How was your trip?"

"It was good," said Mia. "A little long, but mostly uneventful."

Rief stopped just behind Mia, meeting Amiti's eye. Amiti stepped forward past Karis, going over to him. In the two years since the Eclipse, Rief had grown taller, and although he would probably never be very tall, he was at least as tall as Karis and taller than Himi. The two Water Adepts clasped hands briefly.

"I'm glad you could make it, cousin," [2] said Amiti with a smile as they released each other's hand.

"Cousin?" asked Garet, turning to Ivan. "Who is this kid?"

"Alex's son," replied Ivan offhandedly.

"Alex's _WHAT?" _

Isaac and Jenna turned towards him at the same time, shushing him. Garet folded his arms, muttering something about it being like they never left Vale. Rief smiled at Amiti and grabbed his arm, leading him over to Mia.

"Mother, this is Amiti," said Rief. "The one I was telling you about."

Mia looked up at Amiti for a moment before smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Amiti," she said. "I've heard a lot about you from Rief."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, ma'am," said Amiti.

"We brought you something," said Rief.

Mia nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a blue and white bundle, held together by a piece of string. "These are traditional clothes of the Mercury Clan," she said, handing them to him. "I hope you won't mind wearing them, even though…" she trailed off.

"Even though you might not like how you came to be a member," clarified Rief.

Mia nodded again. "If you don't mind being related to us," she said.

Amiti stared down at the clothes in his hands, his head bowed and a look of surprise on his face. Slowly, he handed the bundle to Rief. Rief took it, a frown on his face. Amiti lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes as his waist bent into a deep bow.

"I would be honored to be related to you," he said as he was bowing. He rose, taking the bundle back from Rief.

Karis smiled at him. She knew that Amiti had never really known much about family. Paithos had raised him like a son, but for a long time, it had just been him and Paithos. Then he found out who his father was, and that had been hard on him. It had been hard on all of them. She imagined that he wasn't sure just how Mia would react to him when they finally met—him being the child of her clan's traitor.

Himi stepped forward, smiling shyly at Rief. "Nice to see you again, Rief," she said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Nice to see you too, Himi," said Rief, turning to her.

"Alex's _son_?" whispered Garet.

"Yeah," said Matthew, turning towards him. "Amiti didn't find out about it until about two years ago, though. It was a surprise to him. I thought Tyrell told you."

"Tyrell didn't say a thing," said Garet, frowning. "So that's King Amiti?"

"Of Ayuthay," said Karis, nodding.

"And he can hear you," added Ivan.

Matthew and Garet looked up, seeing Amiti looking straight at them. Matthew gave Amiti a small grin.

"Yo, Amiti! What's up?" said Tyrell from behind Amiti, hooking an arm around Amiti's head and pulling him back. Amiti's eyes widened as he stumbled back, nearly falling over. Tyrell was grinning. Amiti smiled briefly, turning around to embrace Tyrell for a moment. Then he stepped back, pushing Tyrell away.

"When was the last time you had a bath?" he asked.

"What the hell?" asked Tyrell. "I come all this way and that's all you can say?"

"I'm sorry," said Amiti, straightening out his crown. "The baths are in that direction."

"Hey!"

"They're always like this," said Karis with a smile, turning towards a confused Isaac and company.

"They're good friends," added Rief with another smile. "Really."

"Hello, Tyrell," said Himi.

"Hey, Himi," said Tyrell, waving. "How are things?"

"Everything's going well," said Himi with a smile. "Everyone's much happier now that my brother is home."

"Great," said Tyrell. "Where's everyone else?"

"Eoleo went to the docks to discuss repairs for his ship," said Himi. "He said he would be back tonight."

"And Sveta?" asked Matthew, turning to Amiti.

"Her ship should be docking tomorrow or the day after, depending on the wind."

Karis frowned. Sveta was a _Wind _Adept. "So…tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Most likely," said Amiti.

"I'm interested to meet this Sveta," said Isaac, conversationally. "Did you know that Matthew revised her encyclopedia entry five times?"

Amiti, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, and Himi turned, looking for a moment like sharks that had scented blood in the water. Matthew flushed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Did he now?" asked Amiti, smirking.

"I—uh—," began Matthew.

"Did Matthew tell her about how he almost died because Sveta asked him to go with her?" asked Tyrell.

"Oh, what about the time he decided to trust her after finding out she was Volochek's sister?" asked Karis. "That's a good story."

"I prefer the time he was knocked out by that Fury Demon on the Endless Wall," said Amiti.

"Oh right," said Himi. "What happened then? I forget."

"Sveta transformed into beastform and proceeded to beat the monster to a bloody pulp," said Rief, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Guys, come on," said Matthew.

They laughed.

XxXxX

**[1] Ana – **Random name because I had to think of something for Karis's mom. Or maybe not entirely random. You'll see when I finally get to writing that story.

**[2] Cousin – **Alex is Mia's cousin, which would make Rief Amiti's second cousin. Since Amiti's royalty and they take note of things like this, I imagine Amiti would consider Rief one of his cousins.


	10. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This chapter's a little long, but I couldn't find a place to cut it that wouldn't be awkward. Hope you enjoy this. A lot of it is from Amiti's POV, but there's one scene from Karis's. Bit of a cliffie at the end too!

**May – **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!

**Knight-Dawn – **I was going to include that, but…well…I won't deny it. I got a little lazy and the chapter was getting a little long…*sweatdrop*. But I'm glad you like the chapters and the interaction. I wasn't too happy about the last chapter, but I'm glad it turned out alright.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Wow, I really didn't know that that was your name. It was just the first name I could think of (probably because I have an aunt named Ana, lol). I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for reviewing! And yep, Soulshipping has snuck into my story…

**Gravaja Umbros – **Here's Sveta's arrival for you. And I can't blame you, Sveta has to be my favorite Golden Sun girl so far. Yeah, I know last chapter was mostly dialogue, but I hope this one makes up for it. Enjoy!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 9**

**Acceptance**

XxXxX

The Morgal ship pulled into Ayuthay's newly built harbor town, Sveta's personal flag flying from its mast. Eoleo surveyed it with a critical eye.

"She's better than most Belinsk ships I've seen," he said. "Sveta had her built custom?"

"That's what I heard," said Amiti, watching the ship. The group stood together at the docks, Amiti's honor guard forming a loose circle around them. Tyrell had commented earlier how they were all stronger than Amiti's "honor guard", but Amiti explained that he couldn't tell them to stay behind. They were mostly for show. "Morgal's flagship was destroyed in the Eclipse."

Eoleo frowned. "Lemurian outfitting from the looks of it," he said.

"Probably," said Jenna. "It would be just like Piers to stay and help out."

"Have you heard from him at all?" asked Mia, turning to Rief.

"Just from Nowell," said Rief. "And that was before we left Imil."

Amiti looked away from them, glancing at Karis who stood at his side between him and Matthew. She was looking up at the ship, an excited look on her face. He looked at her, thinking back to the last few days. Yesterday afternoon and most of today's morning had been spent making arrangements to survey both Kaocho and Bilibin more intensely, as well as contacting people in Harapa and Passaj and finding out what they knew. It was exhausting work, and he always hated the person he became when he was immersed in politics.

One of the things he had learned about himself since taking the throne was that he was skilled at political maneuvering. This hadn't been an entirely new discovery. His uncle had been preparing him for the throne since before he could talk in full sentences. Monarchs that refused to participate in politics more often than not ended up dead or in ruin…or like Champa where politics gave way to baser methods of negotiation such as piracy. But in a sense, Champa was more honest.

At least they were clear about what they were doing and what they were stealing.

No…it hadn't come as a surprise that he could act as a politician. What surprised and unnerved him was how skilled he could be at it, and even more than that, that he enjoyed it. It was like one of his witty arguments with Tyrell writ large—a complex game that he found he liked to win. He would never admit it to anyone, though. He hated admitting it to himself. It went against all of his principles of honor and honesty.

Part of him worried that he was treating the issue of Karis like another political endeavor. Certainly, he hadn't exactly been forthright with her about his intentions. Was it because he was afraid she would refuse him again?

He thought back to what he intended to do before he left, and wondered if she would even accept…

"Dude, stop staring at Karis," said Tyrell from behind him.

Both Amiti and Karis jumped, and Amiti quickly looked away before Karis could catch him. He swore he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. "I wasn't staring at Karis," he said. "I was thinking."

"Yeah," said Tyrell. "About _Karis_!"

"I was looking in her general direction. That's not the same as looking at her."

"That's a load of—!" began Tyrell.

"Pipe down, you two," said Eoleo. "Ship's docked."

Tyrell looked away, still fuming. Amiti looked back up at the ship, watching as they lowered the gangplank. They didn't need to—he had seen Sveta leap from the prow and land on the ground without difficulty—but like his honor guard, there were some things one had to do to keep up appearances.

"There she is," said Matthew, watching as a violet-haired figure appeared on deck, heading towards the gangplank.

"Where is she?" asked Himi from behind them, standing on her tiptoes. "I don't see her."

Amiti and Eoleo obligingly moved out of the way to let the smallest member of their party through. Sveta walked down the gangplank, a reserved smile on her face as her green eyes scanned the party. They landed on Matthew, and Amiti would have _sworn _that her long pointed ears twitched.

"Sveta!" said Himi in excitement, running forward and giving her a hug. Karis wasn't far behind, and Sveta jumped in surprise as the two of them hugged her at the same time. Sveta had always been the most reserved out of all of them, at least when it came to emotional displays. Amiti smiled and moved forward. She looked up at him and they exchanged a quick handshake, as was proper between two monarchs. Somehow, it devolved into a quick hug. Amiti pulled away, smiling at his friend and one of his two staunchest allies.

"Welcome to Ayuthay, Sveta," he said.

"Thank you, Amiti," she said.

The greetings passed as they normally did, with the other members of their party giving Sveta a hug—except Eoleo, who settled for ruffling her hair affectionately. Her hug with Matthew seemed to last just a little bit longer than with everyone else. He glanced at Karis, catching her eye for confirmation. She nodded at him and grinned, indicating that she had seen it too.

He turned away from the inevitable introductions between Sveta and the Warriors of Vale. Matthew's voice carried over to him.

"_Dad, Mom, this is Sveta, the queen of Morgal…" _

"What now?" asked Karis, looking up at him.

He turned towards her. "Now?" he asked. "We head back to the palace. I have a meeting in two hours."

Karis made a face. "You're _working_?" she asked. "On the first day we're all together?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Something important came up. I'll make it up to you."

"Why do I get the feeling all of you are keeping secrets from me?" asked Karis.

Amiti's smile grew a little more sheepish. "I'll make it up to you," he repeated.

"You as in me or you as in all of us?"

"Both."

Karis didn't look convinced. He sighed. "You know, a good number of traveling merchants set up stores in the harbor," he said. "You girls could spend the day here, provided Sveta isn't too tired."

"…We might," said Karis, looking around. "I'll ask Sveta and Himi. But don't work so late. Everyone else wants to see you too, and you were working all day yesterday."

"I know," said Amiti. "We'll all have dinner together, and we'll spend the rest of the evening together. How does that sound?"

Karis frowned, considering it. "Dinner," she said. "Or we'll all come in and drag you out of your study, kicking and screaming."

Amiti chuckled. "I'm sure the court would love to see that," he said. "Dinner. I promise. I'll remind the cooks to prepare some mild dishes."

XxXxX

As promised, he had ended his meeting a full half hour before dinner was to start. Amiti stood in his bedroom, glancing at his wardrobe. As king of Ayuthay, he didn't lack for options when it came to what to wear to dinner. Granted, since he had the oddity of wearing—as Eoleo put it—"real clothes", his choices were somewhat more limited than his predecessors, but that wasn't enough to bother him.

He glanced at the bundle of clothes on his bed. He hadn't had dinner with everyone else yesterday. The spy's information had caused him to forego the meal altogether. Now, though…

He walked over to the bundle of white and blue, untying the string that bound it together and unrolling the clothes.

XxXxX

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped into the dining hall. The clothes fit him well, even though they weren't quite what he was used to. The material was thicker than his usual clothes, and slightly heavier. The members of their party, as well as the Warriors of Vale, were seated at the table and looked up at him as he entered the room, stepping out of the shadowed entryway and into the light.

They froze, some of them with wide eyes. Garet actually jumped out of his chair, and although he relaxed when he realized it was just Amiti, the gesture did not go unmissed. He frowned. "What?" he asked, turning to look at one of the mirrors that lined the dining room's walls.

He froze. The clothing was mostly white, with patterns traced on it in blue. The patterns were predominantly in light blue, the same shade as his hair, although there were a few darker patterns as well. His hair had grown over the past two years. Where it used to fall just above his shoulders, it now fell an inch or so below his shoulders. Dressed in Ayuthayan gold and deep blue, there had been some similarities, but now, wearing Mercury Clan clothing, there was no mistake.

He looked like Alex.

He exhaled, reining in his feelings quickly. "I…suppose I do resemble him," he said, turning towards the group. A few of them gave him guilty looks.

"It's…the hair," said Himi, tentatively pointing at his light blue hair.

Amiti glanced back at the mirror and frowned, pushing his hair back slightly. "I'll be right back," he said, turning around and walking back to his room. He shut the door behind him, opening his drawer and pulling out a deep blue strip of cloth, embroidered with several gold designs on it.

He hesitated. He had never tried to tie his hair back before. As a prince, he had never had to bother with things like that, and since he had too much pride to ask someone to do it for him…

"Let me," said a voice, a hand reaching out and taking the cloth from his hand. He looked up. Karis stood there, his bedroom door open behind him. He had forgotten to close it. He frowned.

"Sit," she said, indicating the bed.

Amiti sat, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, positioning him so his back was towards her. He felt Karis's hands grab onto his hair tentatively, her fingertips brushing his collar as she swept his hair back. A shiver ran through him at the touch. He could feel her running her fingers through his hair methodically, teasing out any tangles.

"…You didn't need to come," he said softly as she worked, fixing his eyes on one corner of the room.

"…I wanted to," said Karis.

He sighed. All of his secrets and everything that had gone through his mind since he first found out that Alex was his father threatened to spill out at once, and he had to fight to keep it back. He had already had one breakdown over the issue, the first time he found out. He didn't need another one.

"…It's such a trivial issue," he said. "…I don't know why I came back. Of course I would resemble him. It doesn't matter."

"It does," said Karis. He tensed, and she sighed, realizing her error. "Not to us. But it matters to you."

…That much was true. He thought back to his earlier decisions, the plans he had drawn up and put in place. "…I don't want to resemble him," he admitted. "Sometimes I wish my uncle had never told me the truth."

"Do you?" asked Karis.

"…Sometimes," he said. "…But no, not when I think about it. In the end, I suppose it's better to know the truth. But…"

"But?" asked Karis.

"…Ever since I found out, I've seen him in me…" admitted Amiti. "…The way I act, the things that I do…every time I use Psynergy I remember where I got it."

Karis tensed. He couldn't see her, but he could feel it. "You are nothing like him, Amiti," she said. "You look like him and you're a Mercury Adept, but that's where the similarities end."

_Oh, Karis. Would you still say that if you knew what I've had to do to keep Ayuthay alive? _

The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say anything. He would rather live with Karis having an incomplete opinion of him than risk chasing her away again.

"None of us care who your father is, Amiti," said Karis. "Except maybe Rief, and he only cares about it because it establishes some sort of relation to him, and he's proud to be related to you."

He paused. Finding out that he was related to Rief had been one of the high points of all this. That Mia considered him a member of the Mercury Clan, despite the fact that he was the illegitimate child of its traitor was another. Her hands released his hair, and she placed one hand on his shoulder, remaining there for a while. He felt the bed shift as she sat beside him, although he didn't turn towards her.

"…I used to think that it would be better if he had not stopped by Ayuthay at all," he admitted. "But I look out the window and I see Lake Barai. I see the Alchemy Well and what it has done for this people. And I understand why my uncle would respect him, even consider him a friend. I can't help but feel a little grateful for that. And if he had never come, I would never have been born. I would never have met you."

Karis didn't say anything for a while. She didn't move, and for a moment, Amiti was afraid that she had said the wrong thing.

"…I'm glad he came," she finally said, her voice quiet. "…Because I got to meet you too."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. He felt Karis lean forward, resting her head on his back. She hesitated for a moment before her hand moved down from his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him from behind. He didn't move, sitting there and listening to her quiet breathing. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

A moment later, they were both standing. He paused to glance at his hair. She had gathered it in a loose ponytail a little below his shoulders, and had tied it with the cloth. He nodded at her in thanks, and the two of them walked to dinner.

XxXxX

Karis smiled, sitting down on the grass outside Lake Barai and looking down at the water. The moon was almost full and reflected on the lake's crystal clear surface. It was hard to believe that there was an extensive set of ruins at the bottom of the lake. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she thought about the memory, pulling them closer to her. It had been at the bottom of the lake that Amiti had found the Insight Glass—the event that spurred him to accompany them.

She looked up at her friends. Amiti sat with Mia, talking animatedly to the older Mercury Adept. He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn to dinner. He had, after all, promised them dinner and the rest of the evening. The two of them were seated closer to the water's edge. Ivan, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna were sitting together—Ivan listening and laughing as Garet told a story, complete with hand gestures. Jenna had finally agreed to come live on the mountain with Isaac and Matthew—Karis wondered if he was telling a story about something to do with that, or something to do with their original quest. Matthew and Sveta sat a little bit away from them at the bottom of a gentle slope, talking softly.

She smiled at them, turning her head away from the two of them to look at Amiti. He seemed happier than she had seen him since before the coronation, and Paithos's death. It must have felt nice—being accepted into a family. Ayuthay's king looked up from his conversation with Mia, catching her eye. He smiled briefly at her, and Karis felt her stomach flutter, color rising to her face as she quickly looked away, staring back at the lake. The brief moment they had shared before dinner would not be forgotten.

She looked at Matthew and Sveta again. They didn't look like different people. They looked just like the two friends that she had known and had grown to love. They weren't touching or holding hands. They weren't even seated that close together. But their eyes lit up as they spoke to each other. They smiled and laughed, and the fact that they were happy was obvious to anyone that looked at them.

…Was that the way she looked when she was with Amiti?

She stared down at her hands. She didn't know anymore. What did she feel for him?

And what did he feel for her?

A sudden chill made her look up. The surface of the lake seemed to harden, then crack, ice spreading out from the center of it. She jumped to her feet as the lanterns surrounding the lake suddenly ignited, their orange glow playing against the spreading ice as the entire lake froze. Karis looked around in alarm at the same time as Amiti did. Where was Rief?

"Ha ha!" shouted a triumphant voice. Tyrell and Eoleo burst out of nowhere, each one grabbing one of Amiti's arms as they jumped on the lake's surface. Amiti shouted in surprise, the three of them sliding on the smooth ice and spinning around like some mad figure skater as Amiti tried to break free.

"Have fun, cousin!" called Rief from the balcony behind them. Karis turned her head to see him leaning over the side of the balcony, grinning. Himi stood behind him, a playful smile on her face as she watched them. [1]

Tyrell and Eoleo released Amiti, sending him spiraling out of control. He spun for the last time and skidded to a stop, staring at the two of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"You need to relax," said Tyrell with a grin. "We're helping."

He turned to the group of amused onlookers—aside from Garet, who looked annoyed at him—extending his hand to Jenna. Jenna grinned and ignored him, getting to her feet and dragging Isaac onto the ice. Karis smiled at them, watching as Jenna spun around and grabbed Garet by the hand as well. Ivan and Mia stood up, standing next to each other and watching the others. Rief and Himi ran out of the palace, Rief helping Himi onto the lake.

"Bet you can't top this," said Tyrell, sliding into the center of the lake. He spun around three times in place, managing to keep his balance as he stopped spinning, sliding to the side. Eoleo grinned and slid into the center, performing the same feat as Tyrell, but this time doing it in midair. He slid to the side as well, grinning at a crestfallen Tyrell.

A streak of violet suddenly shot into the center. Sveta jumped into the air, her powerful form making the movements seem effortless. She tucked her arms close to her chest as she spun in midair, flipping over her head. Her violet braids moved slightly slower than the rest of her, forming an arc around her. She landed on her feet on the ice, her legs spread apart and her clawed hand tracing a line on the lake's surface as she slid backwards, her green eyes hard in concentration. She spun around as she straightened up, turning to face Tyrell and Eoleo with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Tyrell and Eoleo stared. The rest of the group erupted in laughter. Karis laughed as well, grinning as Sveta helped Matthew onto the ice, holding onto both his hands. Matthew slid across the lake awkwardly, and Karis grinned. He had never been much good with ice. Usually, all he could do was slide in a straight line until something stopped him.

Something blue and white moved into her field of vision and Karis turned. Amiti slid in front of her, taking her hand with his left hand as he bent down and stretched his right hand out to keep his balance. His mouth brushed the back of her palm, and Karis felt her face heat up again.

"…My lady," he said, "May I have this dance?"

He looked up at her, a playful smile on his face, even as his eyes darkened with uncertainty. Karis smiled, her fingers curling around his hand.

"You may," she said, allowing Amiti to lead her onto the ice, into the group of people. He smiled at her, holding onto her hand and leading her in one circuit of the lake. He pulled her close, as if they were dancing, one arm around her waist for a moment. The others stared, and she saw Tyrell nudge Matthew in the side and whisper something, but Karis was determined not to care.

Let them stare.

XxXxX

He paused in front of the older Adept's chambers. His guests had retreated to their rooms for the night, but the light burning underneath the door told him that its occupant was still awake. He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused for one tense moment, listening. There was no sign of Karis. She hadn't decided to pay a late night visit. He took a deep breath. his hands were cold, and his face was pale.

Tonight had finally driven him to a decision. Holding her in his arms, seeing her at his side, feeling her standing there, one hand on his shoulder, supporting him had made him realize something, something that had been lurking at the back of his mind for over two years now. He couldn't imagine life in Ayuthay without her, and it was hard to think about her leaving again. Ayuthay had been his home all his life, but after she left him there—a changed king in a changed country—it hadn't felt like home. In the two weeks that she had been here, the palace felt that way again.

He would do it.

But if he was going to do it, he would do it correctly. Karis wasn't some political engagement. If she accepted him, she would do it without deceit on his part. He would also do it traditionally. She was not just some prize to be won. If she accepted, she would end up Ayuthay's queen. She deserved no less.

It was the first step of that process that terrified him the most, although he had to admit that the others were no less than terrifying. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage as he knocked on the door and opened it.

Ivan was sitting at his desk, looking over a book that he had borrowed from the library. He looked up, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Amiti?" he asked. "What can I do for you?"

Amiti shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, offering Ivan a respectful bow from the waist.

"I ask for permission to court your daughter."

XxXxX

**[1] Cold Snap – **You can't actually freeze Lake Barai (I tried), but for the purposes of this story, let's say it's possible since every other body of water in the game that can be drained can also be frozen.


	11. Intention

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This chapter's a long time in coming, but it pretty much marks the halfway point for this story. Yes, there's another half (or so) of the story to go, haha. Hope you enjoy it!

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Apparently it is according to Solblade44 who coined it a few reviews ago. *shrugs* That depends on whether or not it catches on, although I like it. And yeah, I wish I had the artistic talent to draw that scene. Sadly, Piers and Nowell will not be showing up in this one, due to the fact that if I write anymore characters into this thing my head will explode, lol. Maybe next time.

**Gravaja Umbros – **I'm glad you like it! About the lake freezing over, I think that's what most of them thought, because they were alarmed when it started happening. I would love to look over your fanfic. Unfortunately, I don't check my email too often, but if you remind me to, I'll take a look.

**Linkblade1 – **So I've heard, lol. Apparently it's a Mint. I need to go check it out, but part of me doesn't want to, since I've already beaten the game, and the only thing left to do is fight bonus bosses…and I don't really feel like doing that. Anyway, glad you like the story, and I hope Ivan's reaction works for you. (Also, for future reference, I am a she, not a he, ^_^)

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 10**

**Intention**

XxXxX

Ivan watched Amiti out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the road between Ayuthay and Passaj. He walked to the head of their party, discussing something with Matthew. Karis walked with Sveta just a few feet behind them, a thoughtful frown on her face as she stared down at the ground. There was no sign that Amiti had acted on what they had discussed the other day, but then again, the king had spent yesterday enclosed in several last minute meetings.

He frowned, turning away from them and looking straight ahead of him as he recalled the conversation.

"_I ask for permission to court your daughter." _

_Ivan's eyes widened slightly. He had been observing the two of them for the better part of the two weeks he had spent here, but he had not expected that that was why Amiti had come to see him. The Mercury Adept rose from his bow, looking up at Ivan as if waiting for a response. He stood still, as if he was completely at ease, but Ivan noticed the way his fists clenched and unclenched, and his eyes drifted all over the room. _

"…_That's not really my decision to make…" began Ivan. _

"_Actually, it is," said Amiti. "…Ayuthayan custom dictates that I cannot make any advances without permission from the family." _

_Ivan nodded. The people of other lands had similar customs, but they tended to leave the final decision in the hands of the family instead of at the hands of the people directly involved. Amiti watched him for a few moments before speaking again. _

"…_The final decision would be Karis's," he assured. _

_But if he refused Amiti here, Karis would never have to make that decision. From what he had seen of Ayuthay's king, he would not try to go behind Ivan's back. Ivan sighed. It was a decision he was hoping to never have to make, even though he knew it would be inevitable. Karis was nineteen now. The fact that it hadn't happened yet was a miracle. [1]_

_He offered Amiti a small smile. "I understand," he said. "Why don't you sit down?" _

_Ivan indicated one of the armchairs in the room and Amiti sat, the fingers of one hand gripping onto the armrest tightly. _

"_Why?" _

_Obviously, that had not been the question Amiti was expecting. He looked up. Ivan waited patiently for an answer, studying the Adept in front of him carefully. _

"…_Because I care about her," he said finally. "…I have for a…for quite a long time. Karis is…" He hesitated. "…unique. She's intelligent and…strong. If she would have me, I would like to have her at my side." _

"_I see…" said Ivan. He looked at Amiti, his violet eyes taking on a serious expression. "…So you're not at all interested in a possible trade treaty with Kalay or with stabilizing your rule in a volatile political climate?" The question was harsh, but it needed to be asked. And judging from the way Amiti suddenly flushed, the question wasn't completely unfounded. Ivan leaned back in his chair, waiting expectantly. _

_Amiti exhaled slowly, looking away for a moment before looking back up at Ivan. "…I won't deny that those things would be good to have. Ayuthay would benefit greatly by having Karis here, and not just for those reasons. She's a good deal better at economics than I am, for one. But…consider that I already have treaties with Morgal, Nihan, and Sana, and Ayuthayan stonework is the best in Angara. Even considering the fact that we are basically supporting Champa…and I'm no expert at economics…we're still doing alright. A lucrative trade treaty with Kalay would be nice, but at the moment money isn't as important as military strength, which Morgal and Sana have." _

"…_As for stabilizing my rule, that would also be useful, and it would get the court members out of my hair, but if that was my only reason for doing this, wouldn't I benefit more by choosing Hou Ju of Sana or Himi, both of which are princesses of allied nations? I certainly wouldn't have waited so long if that was the only reason. Those things would certainly help, however if they came to Ayuthay, they would come because I chose Karis and not the other way around." _

_Ivan scanned his face, looking for any signs of deceit. Amiti looked resolute, but not deceitful. There was an almost challenging look in his eye as he waited for Ivan's answer. _

"…_Don't misunderstand…" began Ivan. _

"…_There's no misunderstanding," said Amiti. "They're perfectly logical questions, and you have every right to ask them." He paused for a moment, considering his words. "…Sometimes, I doubt my motives as well, but not in this. You may read my mind if you wish, to prove that I'm sincere." _

_The offer was tempting. Years of reading minds had taught him that some people were very good at saying one thing and thinking another. But it also taught him another thing. Having to read Amiti's mind now would indicate that he had no trust, and that was a very difficult foundation to build anything on. A part of him felt as if he should, though. Karis was, after all, his only child. _

_And Karis trusted him. _

_Amiti waited, obviously seeing the conflict in his eyes. _

"…_I wouldn't hold it against you," he said. "You've only known me for two weeks. It would be perfectly reasonable." _

_Ivan shook his head. It was quite possibly the hardest decision he had ever made, including his decision to exchange the Shaman's Rod for Sheba on top of Venus Lighthouse. "…I've only known you for two weeks, but Karis has known you for three years," he said. "I'll let her decide." _

_Amiti nodded, considering his words. "…I have permission, then?" he asked. _

_Ivan slowly nodded. _

He watched as Amiti and Matthew stopped talking, both of them turning around to ask Karis a question. She looked up at their voices, shouting back an answer that he couldn't hear from where he stood. Amiti and Matthew nodded in reply, the issue apparently resolved, and they turned back towards their walk to Passaj.

He would not make this decision for Karis. He would stand by his choice. She would decide.

XxXxX

Everybody settled into their roles fairly quickly, even though it had been a while since they had last traveled together. Karis finished tying down the tarp on her end, throwing the rest of it over the tent's frame where Himi waited. Sveta had gone off to search for dinner. She had always been the best hunter out of all of them. She straightened up and rubbed her stiff shoulder, turning around to watch Matthew and Amiti set up their tent.

Amiti settled back into his old role without complaint, moving forward to help Matthew with the tent despite his elevated status. Karis smiled. It must be nice to be free of responsibilities for once. Even back when they were traveling, when they had been crossing the land or traveling in Eoleo's ship, there hadn't been any rank among them. Now, although inside the towns they were Princess and King and Queen so-and-so, outside them there was no rank. They were friends.

She looked away from Amiti, turning back to her own work. Her hands shook slightly as she fumbled with the cords, making sure that the tent was secure. She felt her face heat up as she remembered the other day. After everything that had happened, she couldn't say that it was nothing anymore, but what was it? What was he playing at with this whole thing? She had tried to corner him yesterday to ask him about it, but he had been too busy with putting things in order before he left, and she had eventually ended up preparing traveling supplies.

She let go of the tent cords as Himi finished, going over to the other side of the tent to inspect the younger girl's work. She made up her mind. Karis wasn't usually one to beat around the bush. She would ask him tonight.

XxXxX

It was just her luck that Amiti drew first watch. Unfortunately, so had Jenna. Karis swallowed hard, walking over to the older woman as she exited her tent.

"Go ahead and sleep, ma'am," said Karis. "I can't sleep anyway, so I'll stay up a little longer."

Jenna looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure, Karis?"

"I'm sure," said Karis, giving Jenna a tired smile. Jenna looked over Karis's shoulder at the Mercury Adept that sat in front of the fire, his back to them. She smiled knowingly at Karis.

"Alright," she said. "Good luck."

Karis shifted uncomfortably, nodding her head. Jenna retreated back into the tent she shared with Isaac, and Karis gathered up her courage, walking over to the fire.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to Amiti.

Amiti looked up at her, a surprised look on his face. "Wasn't Miss Jenna supposed to be taking this watch?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," said Karis. "So I volunteered."

"Ah…" said Amiti, turning away from her to stare at the fire. Karis swallowed, her fingers curling over her skirt. It was now or never…

"Actually…" she said. "…I wanted to talk to you."

"Hmm?" asked Amiti, looking up at her. "What about?"

"…I've been thinking lately and I wanted to ask…" began Karis. She took a deep breath. "…about what happened during the coronation…"

Amiti's expression darkened. "…I see…" he said. His change in expression didn't go unmissed.

"…You remember, don't you?" asked Karis. "…I wasn't sure if you did."

"I did," said Amiti. "I wasn't…quite…that drunk." He took a deep breath, clasping his hands together. "…What did you want to know about it?"

He didn't look at her, the firelight reflected in his green eyes. Karis placed her hand on the ground beside her, tracing circles in the ground with her fingertip as she watched him. Suddenly, she didn't feel so sure about this. But it needed to be aired out. "…Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"When I asked you to stay?" asked Amiti, turning his head towards her slightly.

Karis nodded. He looked away, picking up a twig from the ground next to him and poking the fire. It crackled, embers floating up on the wind and drifting away in the slight breeze.

"…I did…" he said. Amiti sighed. "…I'll admit that part of it was the drink. I didn't intend to ask you that way. But I meant it, Karis. I wanted you to stay."

"Why?"

Amiti looked up at her, and any further questions died in her throat. She couldn't quite describe the look in his eyes as he watched her. There was genuine regret in there, as well as embarrassment, but beneath it all was an emotion she couldn't quite place. Hope? Longing? He looked away, and the moment ended.

"…I should have apologized," he said, staring back at the fire. "I should have at least explained myself to you. But I was afraid. I thought you would be furious at me. And when you didn't come down to breakfast the day after…"

Karis's face burned. She looked down, hugging her knees close to her chest. She should have talked to him too. But she was embarrassed…and also afraid. Maybe it would have been so much simpler if they had had this conversation sooner. Instead, she left.

"…It was my fault too," she said. "I should have talked to you, but I didn't. Because I was also afraid…"

"No, Karis," he said quickly, turning his head towards her. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I should never have done that. Drunk or not."

Karis shook her head. "I've thought it over a lot, Amiti," she said. "Even though I tried not to. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and what would have happened if I reacted differently." She took a deep breath. "…I wanted to believe I didn't care. I told myself that I didn't, but even then, I didn't visit Ayuthay. I told myself it was because I didn't want to. But when you invited us…I wanted to see you again. I didn't even realize it, Amiti, but I missed you. I'm sorry."

She sighed, laying her arms on top of each other on top of her knees as she rested her chin on her forearm and looked down at the fire. "…The whole time I was away, I was thinking about what would have happened if I said yes."

She heard Amiti shift position and turned her head slightly. He had turned his body around a bit so that he was facing her, a stunned look on his face. His hand reached out tentatively, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Karis shivered and leaned into the touch unconsciously. Amiti pulled back, so that his fingers still brushed the side of her face, but he wasn't actually touching her fully.

"…If you could change what happened, would you have decided to stay?" he asked.

Karis looked into his eyes, hesitating for only a moment. She reached out, her hand covering his and pressing it against her cheek. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said.

Amiti stared at her for a moment, his stunned expression fading away. The hesitation in his eyes disappeared, the emotions behind it coming to the forefront. His fingers beneath her hand curled inwards so that he was cupping her face as he stared at her. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes drifting closed. Karis sat there, her heart pounding like a drum in her chest.

He kissed her.

Unlike the first time, Karis didn't pull away. Her eyes drifted closed as she leaned forward, kissing him back. A surge of electricity ran through her body, sending a tingly feeling all over her skin as her stomach did flip-flops, her heart beating so quickly that she thought it might burst. She released his hand, her other hand going up into his hair as he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her back.

They pulled apart for a brief moment. Amiti stared at her with dark eyes, before pulling her back into another kiss.

Belatedly, she realized that she forgot to ask him what his intentions were. She supposed that didn't matter, though.

He had answered that himself.

XxXxX

**[1] Ages – **We don't get details on the character's ages, so this is assuming Karis was 17 during Dark Dawn, which seems to be the most common age for Golden Sun characters. Amiti would have to have been at least 19, since it's stated that the "unknown" Mercury Adept showed up in Ayuthay 20 years before the story started.


	12. Reaction

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so late. Christmas preparations kinda threw me off. I didn't realize I had so many people to buy stuff for. Also, for some reason, this chapter was a little more difficult to write than the others. Next chapter should be better though. Anyway, enjoy the latest installment of **A Different Kind of Storm**!

For anyone interested, I know it's kinda a jump from one fandom to another, but I have a FFVII: Crisis Core oneshot in the works. No serious plot or anything, just insane light-hearted randomness cooked up between me, my boyfriend, and refined later on by my little sister.

**Solblade44 – **Glad you liked it! I was thinking about drawing out the romance a bit more, but then I realized that Karis wouldn't drag it out if she was suspicious about something, so…here we are. Also, Goldenheavenshipping? That's weird…I can't really remember how it relates to the pair. Oh well, we'll see what catches on.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you think so. And I'm glad that you think I'm good at the "sensible scenes". Nice to know I'm not just writing pointless fluff for the masses, although fluff is fun to read too.

**Linkblade1 – **It's alright, it happens. The internet makes everyone unsure, lol. Thanks for your support!

**Knight-Dawn – **Yay, I got the food right! I was just basing it off what I know about Thai food, and since my family's big on Asian food, I had _some _experience with it (although I'm not exactly tolerant to spice…) And I agree, Amiti looks a lot younger than he actually is. Maybe Alex passed some of his not-aging genes to him, haha? You can imagine him looking a little older in this fic.

**Gravaja Umbros – **Glad you liked it, despite the lack of stuff happening. Don't worry, stuff is definitely going to happen next chapter, although this story has a fairly short plot in comparison to the whole romance thing. As for your one-shot, I'm looking over it now. Expect to see a reply later tonight/early tomorrow (December 21 – 22)

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 11**

**Reaction**

XxXxX

Karis smiled when she woke up the next morning, rolling over on her bedroll and stretching as she remembered last night. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. On the bedroll beside hers, Himi still slept, curled up on her side with her knees pulled up so close to her that they were almost touching her chin.

She brushed and tied her hair quietly so that she wouldn't wake up her tent mate, stepping outside into the warm Ei-Jei sunshine. A group of people were already assembled around the fire as they made breakfast. Karis counted Jenna and Matthew, who had ended up taking the last watch and had probably been awake for the past few hours, Ivan, Isaac, Mia, Sveta, Eoleo, and Amiti. Amiti caught her eye from his seat just behind Matthew and smiled. Karis smiled back, feeling the sudden urge to giggle again.

She walked over to him.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning, Karis," said Amiti, his smile widening slightly.

She sat down beside him, shuffling a little closer to him. Amiti obliged, putting an arm around her shoulders. The movement drew stares from the assembled group. The two of them looked up, smiling.

There was probably a better way to let the others know about what had happened last night, but Karis didn't care. She liked this one.

"About damn time," said Eoleo with a grin.

The rest of the group broke into smiles. Mia said something that sounded like "young love", while Isaac leaned over and whispered something in Jenna's ear that made her turn pink and hit him lightly in the arm. Matthew glanced at his parents, looking visibly disturbed. Karis looked up to see Ivan offer her a faint smile and nod. Her father met Amiti's eyes for a moment, and Karis frowned slightly as she saw Ivan nod briefly towards him, his smile fading for a moment. Had the two of them talked before?

"You're not surprised?" asked Karis, looking around.

"It was bound to happen sometime," said Matthew with a grin. "Even_ Tyrell _noticed it!"

"What did I notice?" asked Tyrell, walking out of the tent that he and Matthew had shared. He looked around, his eyes falling on the two of them. They widened. "Wait!" he said. "When did _THAT _happen?" he asked.

"...I…uh…stand corrected," said Matthew. "Everyone but Tyrell noticed it."

Karis laughed, drawing a little closer to Amiti as a round of laughs and chuckles started around the fire and Tyrell stood there, scratching his head and looking confused.

XxXxX

It was only a few days longer before the group found themselves at the foothills of the Khiren Mountains. Karis smiled in accomplishment, resting her hands on her waist and tilting her head back slightly so that she could see the peaks. The mountain in front of them rose up as far as the eye could see, and just behind it, the snowcapped peaks of the rest of the range rose even higher. She felt a twinge of excitement in spite of herself, fluttering beneath her skin.

_We climbed that…_she thought, remembering her initial climb up the mountain with Matthew, Tyrell, and Rief.

"Hard to believe…" said Matthew from beside her, looking up at the mountains as well.

"Yeah," said Karis, nodding. "What were you thinking, when we first stood down here?"

"I was thinking I'd lost my mind, because there was no way a sane person would attempt to do this," said Matthew with a small chuckle.

Karis grinned. "Being insane is one thing," she said. "It takes even greater insanity to follow an insane person."

Matthew laughed a bit at that. "That's true," he said. "I was actually thinking something else, about halfway up the mountain."

"Oh?" asked Karis.

"I hate Tyrell so much right now," explained Matthew.

Karis laughed. It was easy to forget that this entire quest started because Tyrell had broken her father's soarwing. Tyrell walked over to them, along with the rest of the group.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Mm," said Karis.

"The four of you climbed this?" asked Mia, walking over to them with Rief in tow.

"Well," said Tyrell, "Rief had to be carried part of the way, but yeah."

Rief flushed as Mia laughed. "Tyrell!" he said. "You promised not to say anything about that!"

"It was the…um…short arms and legs," clarified Matthew. "He couldn't reach the handholds."

From behind Karis, Amiti chuckled quietly, having just reached them. Ivan stopped at her other side, a frown on his face as he looked up at the mountains. Isaac turned towards Matthew.

"Will we need to climb here now?" he asked.

Matthew shook his head. "There's an easier way this time," he said. "Come on."

Karis followed as Matthew led them down the familiar path towards the cave. Even after two years, her feet still knew the way. It was amazing how much of Ei-Jei was still familiar. The cave that Matthew led them to glowed with the pale green light of zol embedded in the rock, and the large green square of zol still hovered in place, waiting for them to step on it. The others stared.

"So this is zol," said Ivan, picking up a small green piece and holding it up. "It feels like any other rock."

"But it reacts specially to wind," said Karis.

Amiti nodded. "I wasn't here when the zol lift was reactivated," he said. "I think Karis had something to do with it. Zol is one of Passaj's primary exports, besides metalwork." He paused, and Karis watched him pick a cube of zol from the air, slipping it into his pocket. She frowned, wondering what he was going to do with it.

"Interesting," said Ivan, his tone neutral. "How do we start it?"

"We stand on it, as far as I can tell," said Amiti. "Although we might be too heavy…"

Matthew frowned, doing a quick head count. "Why don't we split up into two groups?" he asked. "That way we won't all be crowded on the same platform."

"Agreed," said Amiti.

"Good idea," said Himi.

"Sounds like a plan," said Garet, nodding. Isaac frowned, looking around.

"I'll go on the first group," he said. "With...Jenna and Garet."

Matthew nodded. "I'll take Tyrell and Sveta," he said. Karis raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Karis, but you've been here before…" She sighed, nodding in reply. It made sense. Somebody needed to make sure their parents didn't get lost.

"Karis and Ivan should be light enough to fit with us," said Isaac. "Himi too."

Matthew shook his head. "We need Himi to balance out Eoleo," he said. "How about Rief?"

Isaac nodded. "Rief and Mia can come with us," he said.

Which left Amiti with Matthew. The two groups clustered together, and Matthew turned towards Karis.

"We'll meet up at the top," he said. "Someone needs to ride the lift back down."

All eyes turned towards Rief, who was the smallest in the first group. Rief sighed. "I'll go," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Karis nodded in reply, and Matthew's group stepped back as the first group boarded the zol lift. There was a humming sound and then it began to rise, through the mountains and towards the top. Karis glanced at Ivan but her father wasn't looking at her. Instead, he seemed more interested in the floating zol beneath their feet. Karis had done enough work with zol that it didn't feel novel anymore, but she couldn't blame him. She had acted the same way the first time she discovered what it was. She looked away. She couldn't talk to him now. There were too many people around.

They reached the top and the lift came to a stop. The group stepped off, and Rief turned towards them.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, stepping back onto the lift. It started to lower again, disappearing beneath the rock.

"…I guess we wait," said Isaac, sitting on one of the rocks.

Karis nodded, turning towards Ivan as he walked to the mouth of the small chamber they were in. She exchanged a glance with Isaac before following him out. The zol mines were empty at the moment. Karis couldn't see any of the zol miners that had been around the entrance the last few times she had visited Passaj, even though the glowing green blocks themselves were still floating up with the wind.

"Are you okay?" asked Karis, standing next to him. This close to the drop, she could feel the updraft against her skin. One of the floating zol cubes nearly hit her on its way up. Without anyone to collect them, the cubes were funneled into two natural (as far as she could tell) conduits in the cave's ceiling, presumably dropping back down to the bottom.

"I'm fine," said Ivan, smiling at her. He reached out into the air current, and Karis felt the wind ripple slightly around his fingertips, conforming to his hand. The Psynergy was effortless, and way beyond her current skill level. "Just wondering how I'm going to explain this to your mother."

"Amiti?" asked Karis. Ivan nodded. Karis smiled slightly, clasping her hands together in front of her. "…I guess we can figure out something to say when we get back."

Something about what she said must have bothered him, because he tensed up slightly, the delicate air currents he had spun around his fingers collapsing. She frowned. He had been acting odd since they left Ayuthay, and this morning, he hadn't seemed too surprised…

"Did the two of you talk or something?" asked Karis, folding her arms. Ivan withdrew his hand, turning towards her.

"He came to me two days before we left Ayuthay," he said. "The night that Sveta arrived. He asked me—very politely—if he could court you."

Karis's eyes widened. "And what did you say?" she asked.

"I told him that that was your decision and not mine," he said. "He agreed. But he also said that he wanted to do this traditionally." Ivan frowned, turning his head to look Karis in the eye. "I hope you understand that, Karis," he said. "He's taking this seriously."

Karis nodded, the implications of that slowly beginning to sink in. Now that Amiti had chosen someone, the pressure from his court wouldn't abate. In fact, it would increase. Politics weren't her strong suit, but she understood this much. As long as there was a royal family, there was an Ayuthay. To insure the continuity of the line, the country would need an heir…

She blushed, her fingers tangling in the fabric of her skirt as she quickly looked away. The scraping sound of the zol platform fitting into the rock drew her attention and she looked up, turning towards the room. Voices drifted towards them from inside, and after a while, Matthew and the other half of their party stepped out, heading towards them.

"Well," said Matthew. "Let's go?"

They nodded, and the group started walking towards the entrance to the mines. Karis lingered behind, meeting up with Amiti at the rear of the group. Amiti frowned at Karis's flustered face, turning towards her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Karis shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

Amiti nodded, even though he didn't look too convinced. He held his hand out to her. "Shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded in reply, taking his hand.

XxXxX

Unlike Ayuthay's palace, Passaj didn't really have a large building to house important guests in, but that suited Matthew just fine. Its inn was relatively high quality, or at least, it had become high quality during Passaj's two years of prosperity after the Grave Eclipse. He smiled, recalling the quick exchange he had had with Sveta before wishing her good night and walking her to the room she shared with Karis and Himi. The group had decided to keep their previous arrangements when it came to dividing up the inn's rooms. [1] He ran a hand through his still damp hair, taking a moment to glance outside the window where Passaj's Alchemy Forge lit the town a dull reddish color before he opened the door to his own room.

Amiti sat on one of the beds with his back propped up against the headboard, a look of intense concentration on his face as he stared at something small and green in one of his hands. He held something thin and silver in his other hand. The light in the room glinted off the blade as he moved it in a small decisive motion. He barely seemed to notice Matthew.

Matthew frowned. When they arrived in Passaj, Amiti had offered a quick polite greeting to Bogho before talking to Baghi out of earshot. Matthew had simply dismissed it as a private greeting between old friends, but he felt like it was just a little more than that. He wondered if Sveta would consent to reading Baghi's mind…

"What are you doing?" asked Matthew, taking off his boots and setting them in a corner of the room beside Amiti's. Amiti looked up at him.

"Carving," he said. "Zol is a little easier to cut than other stones."

"You can cut stones too?" asked Matthew, tugging off his yellow scarf with one hand.

"Mm," said Amiti, smoothing out the rough edges with the small blade in his hands. "Despite my royal status, I am still considered a descendant of the Exathi. Although…" He frowned, teasing out a line. "…I'll admit that stone isn't my favorite medium."

"What is?" asked Matthew, even though he already knew what the answer would be.

"Ice," replied Amiti. "When I was younger, I used to practice with it."

"I see," said Matthew. He sat down on his own bed. "Any special reason why you're carving now?"

Amiti's shoulders moved in a practiced shrug. "To kill time, I suppose," he said.

Matthew studied his face. Rief once said that he knew the members of the party better than they knew themselves sometimes, but he couldn't tell if Amiti was lying or not.

"What is it?" asked Matthew.

Amiti paused for a moment and held the zol out so that Matthew could see. It was cut in the basic shape for the symbol of Luna. He had seen it before on banners in the Ayuthay palace, a blue crescent-shaped Luna set in a gold teardrop. It was the crest of Ayuthay and also the crest of the royal family. Matthew frowned, keeping his suspicions to himself for now.

"It's very good," he said.

"Thank you," said Amiti, nodding once at him before resuming his work.

XxXxX

**[1] Room arrangements – **In case anyone's wondering, the people sharing rooms (and tents in the earlier part of the story) are: Matthew and Amiti, Karis, Sveta, and Himi, Isaac and Jenna, Garet and Ivan, Eoleo and Tyrell, Mia and Rief.


	13. A Lesson In Caution

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry this one's so late. I took a break for Christmas, but I'm back in full force now! I'll be updating this story alternately with **Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**, a fic that I'm writing for FF:VII. Don't worry though, because I have no intention of giving up on this! Thanks for all your support, and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!

**Solblade44 – **Yeah, poor Karis, lol. It would be kind of embarrassing. And I wonder where the name came from. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Linkblade1 – **I'm glad you like my story! Sorry that this one took so long…I was swamped with relatives and cousins and just about everyone in my family, but I'm back now! Thanks for your support!

**Knight-Dawn – **Ice sculpting really seemed like it made the most sense. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, and don't worry about being away. I understand. I was away too, after all! Enjoy this update whenever you get back!

**Gravaja Umbros – **It does seem a little similar to that, doesn't it? But the idea I came up with has to do with some research I did on Thailand for this fic, and at the same time, a little idea I came up with because of Ayuthay's reputation for stonework. ((Although it is similar, but I won't say more than that, lol. You'll see.))

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Haha, I can't really emphasize Soulshipping here without completely sidetracking this story, but I think the other members of the fandom have Matt/Sveta covered. For now, enjoy the very obvious hints. And I'm glad you like the chapter! As for wedding bells, well…fulfill your royal duty, Amiti! *shoves him*

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 12**

**A Lesson In Caution**

XxXxX

Karis accepted a small plate of food from one of Passaj's residents with a smile and nod of thanks. She turned back towards Amiti, grimacing slightly as she held it up. The anniversary festival had begun, and with just about every family preparing some sort of dish and serving it to the people that came by, there was really more food than everyone could eat.

"Take some," she said. "If I eat any more I'm going to explode."

Amiti smiled at her, taking a small portion of the food on the plate. "The trick is to take very small servings from each family, so you avoid offending anyone by refusing their food," he said.

"I'd _like _to do that," said Karis, "But they just keep piling it on."

"Can you blame them?" asked Amiti. "They love you here, Karis. You're one of the people that brought this to them." He gestured vaguely towards the walls, which were still pulsing red with the light from the Alchemy Forge. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't see them stuffing you with food," she said.

"I've mastered the art of polite refusal," said Amiti with a smile. He placed an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from another grateful woman with a plate of food. "If you don't want to say no, just hold on to your plate," he advised. "They won't offer you food if they see that you're still eating."

She nodded. "That makes sense," she said. She looked around. The Alchemy Forge had transformed the outside of Passaj, but now it looked transformed from the inside as well. Evidence of Passaj's metalworking was everywhere, both ornamental and functional. Amiti followed her gaze, nodding as he guessed the direction of her thoughts.

"It's changed a lot," he said. "I was surprised when we arrived yesterday."

"You haven't been here recently?" asked Karis, surprised. Amiti shook his head. "I haven't left Ayuthay in two years," he said. "I've been too busy rebuilding."

"You've really been working hard…" noted Karis. Amiti frowned.

"My uncle entrusted Ayuthay to me," he said, lowering his arm from her shoulders. "I can't fail him." He looked out into the distance, his expression taking on the same far off stare it took whenever he spoke of Paithos lately. Karis reached for his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You won't," she said.

He turned towards her and smiled sadly. "I hope not," he said. He squeezed her hand in return, leading her down the street. They didn't say anything for a while, and Karis immersed herself in tracing the glowing lines from the Alchemy Forge with her eyes. After a while, Amiti frowned.

"We'll be staying in Passaj for two more days," he said.

Karis nodded, turning towards him. "Mm," she said. "After that, it's three days to get back to Ayuthay."

_And a few more days before we set off for home again…_

She didn't say it, but it was inevitable. Ivan couldn't stay away from Kalay for too long. It had already been weeks, and Master Hammet would need him at his side. But more and more, she found that thinking about leaving made her heart feel heavy. She glanced at Amiti, wondering if she should talk to him about it. What would happen once it was time to leave? Did he want her to stay? Would she stay, if he asked her to? He wasn't looking at her, instead looking at something down the street.

His frown deepened and he released her hand. Karis noticed that Baghi and Bogho stood a little further down the street, talking to each other.

"Karis," he said, "I promised Baghi I'd talk to him for a while. To catch up." He turned towards her, an apologetic look in his eye as he looked away. Karis frowned. There was something he wasn't telling her, but at the moment, she wasn't sure what it was.

"By all means," she said. "The two of you are old friends, right?"

Amiti nodded. "Yes, and it's been a while," he said. "But will you be alright?"

She smiled at him. "You know, I _was _capable of entertaining myself before I met you," she said teasingly. "I'll go see if I can pry Sveta and Matthew apart long enough to spend time with one of them."

"I'll meet up with you later," he said. "I promise."

"Don't worry about it," said Karis. "Say hello to Baghi for me."

"I will," said Amiti. He leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss. Karis watched as he pulled away, turning around to meet with his friend, before walking down the street as well.

XxXxX

Passaj had been virtually transformed by the festival. Looking at the city, Rief almost believed that another Alchemy Machine had been activated just to bring about this sort of effect. Banners and lights had been strung up from every building and post that they could be hung from, and food had been set out in front of all the houses as each family had cooked up what they could to feed the village. There weren't that many people. Passaj was still a small town, even though the Alchemy Forge had brought it prosperity. Even so, the people of Passaj had enough energy to make the town seem like a bigger city, and just enough warmth that it didn't feel that isolated.

He accepted a plate of food from an elderly woman with a nod of thanks, even though he was certain that more food would just make him sick. He took a bite of food to taste it and passed the plate off to Tyrell, who was drunk enough that Rief didn't want to see how Garet would react when he finally stumbled back to the inn. The Mercury Adept smiled, accepting a glass of water from another table and taking a sip as he studied his friends—at least, those that he could see.

Eoleo was at one of the booths, playing a card game with a group of Passaj natives. Amiti and Karis had gone off somewhere, and Sveta was sitting on the steps, eating a plate of food with Matthew and his family, her royal rank forgotten for a moment. Tyrell turned towards him, holding up his glass.

"C'mon, Rief!" said the Mars Adept, his voice slurred. "Have a drink!"

"I'll pass, thank you," said Rief, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned to his friend. "You should stop too. Your father's not going to be happy."

Tyrell laughed, raising his glass up high. "Hah!" he said. "I'm not afraid of the old man!"

"Really, Tyrell?" asked a voice from behind him. Tyrell turned, his eyes widening as he saw Garet standing over him, a deep frown on his face and his arms folded. Rief took the opportunity to slip away, blending in with the crowd as he made his way towards a tent that had been put up across the street. A band was performing there.

Somebody bumped into him as he walked, crashing into his right shoulder. Rief quickly turned around, facing the figure. "Sorry!" he said. "Are you alright?"

He paused, realizing that he had bumped into Himi. The princess of Yamata didn't even stop, continuing to walk through the crowd as if she was in a daze. He had seen that look on her face twice before, when she was having a vision. Both times, the vision had been helpful, but it hadn't brought good news.

"Himi?" he asked, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. She turned towards him. For a moment, her red eyes were wide and unfocused, as if she was looking through him and not at him. Then, she snapped out of it, her eyes widening as fear suddenly crept into them. "Rief!" she said.

"Himi, what's wrong?" asked Rief, letting go of her wrist.

She shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "Amiti," she said. "Amiti's in danger! He's in danger right now!"

His eyes widened in surprise and he turned around, scanning the crowds. Amiti was with Karis. Of course the two of them would be together. They had been practically inseparable since the incident at the foot of the mountain. He had even seen them meet up and leave together earlier that day, during the festival. But Karis was standing on the main street talking to her father, and Amiti was nowhere in sight.

"Get the others," he said to her, quickly running towards Matthew.

XxXxX

He made small talk with Baghi and Bogho until Karis was gone, then motioned for Baghi to follow him. Amiti turned, bowing politely to the Passaj elder. "Pardon me, Bogho, but I need to borrow your grandson for a while."

Bogho smiled. "Of course, young lord of Ayuthay," he said. Amiti nodded again in acknowledgment before walking towards the meeting hall, his friend in tow. Baghi frowned at him, folding his arms as he climbed the steps towards the uppermost part of Passaj, where there were fewer celebrants. They walked a little further up the trail, towards the cloud viewing platform.

"Well?" asked Baghi when they finally stopped. "Let me see it."

Amiti reached into his pocket, taking out a small cloth pouch. He handed it to his friend. Baghi untied the knot at the top of the bag and emptied the contents into his hand. Two small blocks of gold fell into his palm, stamped at the top with Ayuthay's seal. Each block weighed one of Ayuthay's traditional weights. It was an impractical form of measurement, and because of this, it was only used when tradition demanded it. Baghi frowned, inspecting the quality of the metal.

"Will that do?" asked Amiti.

"It'll work," said Baghi. "Didn't you want something set in it?"

"Mm," said Amiti, reaching into his inside pocket and taking out the carved piece of zol. He handed it to Baghi, who studied it with a frown. "Zol," he said. "That's a break from tradition…"

Amiti nodded. "It isn't sapphire, but I thought it would fit better," he said.

"Your call," said Baghi, wrapping the piece up carefully in a piece of cloth and tucking it into the pouch with the small blocks of gold. "I'll have it ready for you before you leave."

"Thank you, old friend," said Amiti with a tired smile. He tried not to think of the possible ways that Karis would react—not all of them positive. It just made him nervous. Baghi shook his head.

"There's no need to get sentimental," he said, grinning slightly. "Just send me an invitation."

"_If _she accepts," said Amiti.

"Please," said Baghi. "She'll accept." He pocketed the pouch. "I'll go put this somewhere safe. You should head back to the festival."

Amiti nodded, turning around to head back down the trail. He and Baghi parted ways as they neared the meeting hall, and he walked into the crowd on his own, his thoughts occupied with the things he had just given Baghi.

He didn't notice his assailant until he was practically on top of him.

The beastman leapt from the nearest rooftop with a snarl, claws extended. Amiti jumped back, the beastman's claws ripping a gash through his silk shirt and tracing thin lines of blood on his skin. He cursed his lack of armor inwardly as he drew Masamune in a fluid motion, holding it up and preparing to rush forward. The crowd screamed, running in all directions as a second beastman attacked, lunging towards him.

XxXxX

**No notes this time~**


	14. Festival's End

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **About the fight scene, sorry if it looks like Amiti's not doing much. I tried to make it so that every party member got some action in, but it was hard not making Amiti look like a damsel in distress. Also, this entire chapter is from Amiti's POV.

**Gravaja Umbros – **Don't worry about it! I'm glad you liked it and I hope this chapter turns out well! Thanks for the review and your continued support!

**Sakura Li-chan – **He was a little distracted, haha. Poor Amiti. As for what Alex will say to him, well…you might see soon! Thanks for the review!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 13**

**Festival's End**

XxXxX

The beastman rushed at him.

Amiti quickly raised Masamune, the assassin's claws scraping against steel as he blocked the strike. He clenched his teeth against the force of the impact, twisting his body around and shifting the sword to one hand as he raised his hand at the second beastman that ran at him. A column of water spread from his fingertips, shooting at the beastman. He snarled, dodging the column and rushing at Amiti just as the first assassin pulled back, snarling and charging at him. He jumped back, the assassin's claws coming just a few centimeters from his chest as he swung his sword in a wide slash.

The beastman jumped back and into the air. A column of fire suddenly shot towards it, a dragon of flames coiling around the beam as it slammed into the beastman, sending him crashing against the mountainside.

"Look out!" shouted Eoleo, tongues of flame still clinging to his hands as he ran towards the fight.

Amiti turned quickly, raising his sword in an attempt to block the second assassin that was charging at him. An enraged roar echoed from somewhere in the crowd. Sveta broke through the group of screaming festival-goers, her lavender braids streaming behind her as she tackled the charging beastman to the ground, sending the two of them tumbling in a tangled mess of fur, claws, and teeth.

A third assassin burst out from the crowd, his hooded cloak falling away to reveal beastman features as he rushed at Amiti. The moisture on the ground below him suddenly froze, a column of ice rising up and trapping him. Amiti saw Rief run forward, his mace in his hands. A fourth assassin rushed at Rief as his cousin raised the mace over his head, but he was quickly blocked by a drunk Tyrell, grinning from ear to ear as he stopped the beastman's charge with the blade of his Levantine.

The beastman encased in ice broke free, heading towards Rief. Amiti ran forward, stabbing him just below the shoulder. He felt Masamune hit bone, blood seeping out of the cut. The beastman looked over his shoulder at him and snarled, his eyes glowing gold for a moment. Amiti's eyes widened.

_A Light Adept! _he thought, just as a gold current sizzled up Masamune's blade, sending both him and the sword flying back with a crash. Matthew immediately moved to take his place, the massive Sol Blade balanced in both his hands as he swung it at the Light Adept. From the crowd, he heard a tinkling sound, almost like the ringing of bells. He watched as Himi swung her staff around in an arc, her red eyes practically glowing as what appeared to be white mist rushed towards the Light Adept. The mist entered him and he fell to his knees, clutching at his head. He managed to dodge Matthew's strike, sending a narrow beam of light straight at Matthew's head. He turned his head just in time, the beam missing him by just a few inches, searing the end of his blond hair.

The beastman that Eoleo burned picked himself up off the ground, rushing towards Amiti. He quickly picked himself up off the ground, rolling to the side as the beastman landed where he would have been just a few seconds ago. The beastman snarled at him, already transformed into his beast form. Violet lightning suddenly shot down from above, slamming into him. Karis rushed into the fray, her violet eyes blazing as she held her Sylph Rapier in one hand, her other hand crackling with violet sparks. She charged at him. He blocked her thrust with one massive arm, sending her flying.

"Karis!" shouted Amiti as she hit the ground, rolling twice before coming to a stop. She propped herself up on her arm, trying to push herself up as she glared at the beastman.

Amiti's eyes narrowed as he felt power rush through Masamune. He held the sword up, his free hand resting on the flat of the blade. A wave of power crashed over him and through the sword, the water and ice on the ground reforming itself into two dragons that attacked the beastman. He quickly charged forward behind it, Masamune opening a gash on the beastman's right arm. He jumped back as the beastman swiped at him in fury, stumbling backwards from the impact. Karis took that as an invitation to rush forward, her Sylph Rapier moving in quick precise strikes as she stabbed the beastman many times in the back.

"Claw!" called Amiti as Karis jumped back to avoid the beastman's attack. He felt the Djinn answer his call, blue light forming around his right hand as he rushed towards the beastman, slashing downwards. The beastman roared, stumbling back as Karis followed it up with an attack from Gust.

He heard a familiar crashing sound from somewhere to his right and felt heat wash over him as the sun's light seemed to intensify, becoming brighter and brighter for one moment before going back to its normal intensity. He didn't need to look to know what had happened. Matthew had used Megiddo. He twisted his body to the side, avoiding an attack from the beastman as it thrust at him. He felt its claws tear a gash along his arm, blood dripping onto his sword hand. In attacking him, he had left his chest wide open. Amiti's eyes narrowed in concentration as he took a risk, his body disappearing and appearing again directly in front of the beast. Masamune stabbed forward, piercing the beastman's heart.

The beastman roared in pain before slumping forward, his body shifting back into his normal state. Amiti pulled his blade out and stepped back, feeling suddenly dizzy. He nearly slipped on the blood-slicked stone, placing a hand to his head as he fought off a quick bout of teleport-induced lightheadedness.

Karis ran over to him, steadying him. She stumbled as well, and he turned towards her, adjusting himself so that he was supporting her as well. He noticed blood blossoming from underneath her white dress. He quickly raised his hand, casting Ply. The power flowed out of him and into her, healing her injuries.

And then it was quiet.

Matthew and Himi's opponent lay dead at their feet, the Sol Blade still glowing a faint gold. Tyrell and Rief's had escaped, only to be struck down by one of Isaac as he tried to get through the crowd. Sveta straddled her opponent, who was still alive. He lay face down on the ground, thrashing around and snarling curses at her as she bound his wrists, a feral look in her eye. Eoleo stood watch, his axe in his hand.

He let out the breath he was holding, allowing Karis to lead him from the battlefield.

XxXxX

"Passaj's guards say they probably climbed over the walls during the festival," said Karis, entering the room.

Amiti nodded, not looking up. Tyrell sustained a broken arm, which was not easy to mend. He closed his eyes, feeling his Psynergy wash over him again as he cast Ply, focusing on mending bone and mending it naturally. The eight of them were crammed into the room he shared with Matthew, along with their parents. There was a person on every surface that could be claimed as a seat. He sat on his own bed, with Tyrell sitting beside him, wincing every time Amiti made a mistake.

"How does this look?" he asked, turning back.

Rief looked up from his own healing session. He had hit his head hard during his own fight, and Mia had her hands hovering just over her son's head, blue light fading into his skin as she worked her own Psynergy.

"Good enough," said Rief, wincing as Mia placed her hand on his chin, gently but firmly turning his head away from Amiti and back into the position it had been in when she began her healing. Amiti nodded, releasing Tyrell. He stretched and exhaled, and Amiti tried hard not to flinch at the smell of alcohol.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked, turning towards Sveta. The beastman Adept was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and a frown on her face as she folded her arms. She opened her eyes as he spoke, her ears twitching.

"He and his associates were hired by Kaocho. He's part of a group of warriors that are dissatisfied with the current regime."

Amiti nodded. Sveta often spoke of problems with rebels. Not everyone in Morgal was happy with the sudden change of attitudes and with the citizens of Belinsk suddenly deciding to turn their efforts towards peace.

"Do you have any objections about him being tried and sentenced in Ayuthay?" asked Amiti.

Sveta shook her head slowly and sighed. "None," she said. "He may be a Morgal citizen, but he attacked you."

"He attacked both of you, technically," said Isaac from where he stood. He looked at Sveta. "That would make it high treason, wouldn't it?"

"He'd probably get off better in Ayuthay," said Eoleo with a shrug, falling back onto the bed. Himi turned towards him from her seat in the room's only chair, a frown on her face.

"How so?" she asked.

"They only behead people there," said Eoleo.

"So, he'll be executed…" said Karis with a sigh. She didn't sound surprised. Ivan turned towards her.

"That's usually the punishment for attempted regicide, Karis," he said.

Regicide. Even after two years, it was still hard to imagine that the term applied to him. He nodded. "He'll be executed by beheading," said Amiti. From behind him, he heard Eoleo mutter an "I told you so."

Matthew frowned from his own seat beside Eoleo. "…You know what this means," he said to Amiti, his voice serious.

"War, if Kaocho keeps this up," said Amiti, nodding. "I'll send an official letter regarding the situation. But they'll deny it. Kaocho can't win a war against Ayuthay, and Wo knows that."

Karis frowned. "…We can't stay here," she said.

"No, we can't," agreed Amiti. "…Sveta and I will head back to Ayuthay tomorrow with the prisoner and some of Passaj's guards. The rest of you are welcome to stay here longer if you like."

"I'm coming with you," said Matthew, almost immediately.

"Me too," said Karis.

The rest of them followed, a quick chorus of "I'm coming too" and "Me too". The original Warriors of Vale exchanged glances, before Isaac nodded.

"There's no point in us staying here by ourselves," he said. "We'll come back with you."

Amiti nodded, bowing his head in respect towards them. "Thank you," he said.

One by one they filed out of the room, heading to their own quarters. Ivan passed Karis on the way out, the two of them exchanging glances and nods. The older Jupiter Adept closed the door behind him, leaving Matthew, Amiti, and Karis in the room.

"Matthew…" said Karis quietly.

Matthew nodded and stood up, clapping Karis on the shoulder briefly before leaving the room. The door closed behind him, and Karis walked over to him, sitting beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Amiti. "My own injuries were fairly easy to heal."

"That's not what I meant," said Karis.

Amiti turned towards her, looking in her eyes. There was a lot of concern in them for him, but there was also determination. She wouldn't leave until he talked to her. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the report that his spymaster had given him. Ayuthay could handle Kaocho easily, even if Wo padded his army's ranks with mercenaries. He wouldn't have to worry too much about the people, because Wo hadn't yet discovered Ayuthay's shelter.

But the added element of uncertainty that the Tuaparang brought about made him nervous. Because they _did _know about the shelter—or at least Alex did. He had to know, because he had started the Alchemy Well himself.

Ayuthay could fight and win a war against Kaocho. It could probably hold against the Tuaparang, and manage to eke out a victory. But against both at once? It would be an impossible situation. True, it hadn't happened yet, but if it did happen, it would be irresponsible for him to bring Karis into this.

"…Amiti," said Karis, placing her hand on his face. He exhaled slowly at her touch, taking her hand and pulling it away. He opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"Karis," he said. "…After we return to Ayuthay…I want you to go home."

She froze, her eyes widening. And because he didn't know if he could bear what he might see in them, he quickly looked away and stood up, ignoring for a moment that it was his room and not hers and walking out the door.

XxXxX

The sun was barely up by the time they stood at the gates, getting ready to leave for Ayuthay. Amiti stood with Himi and Tyrell while Karis stood with Matthew and Sveta, her eyes downcast. Matthew looked up at him and he quickly looked away, staring down at the ground. He and Karis hadn't said a word to each other since last night. He could feel Tyrell staring at him and knew that he had almost said something, but was quickly stopped by Himi elbowing him hard in the side.

It was the right choice, he knew. He couldn't drag Karis into a war when he wasn't sure if his country could survive it. His plans…would have to wait for another time. In a way, it was a blessing that he hadn't acted on his feelings sooner. She wasn't bound to him or Ayuthay, or anyone.

"Let's head out," said Amiti, starting to walk down the steps. Rief, who had been talking to one of the townspeople, quickly turned around, running towards him.

"Amiti," said Rief.

Amiti turned towards his cousin. "What is it?" he asked.

Rief held something out for him. Amiti took it, realizing that it was a small cloth pouch, the same kind he had used to give Baghi the materials yesterday. "Baghi apparently sent this for you," he said. "He was up all night working on it."

Amiti stared at it, feeling the knot in his throat tighten. He closed his hand around it. He wouldn't go back on his decision. He took a deep breath and slipped it into his pocket. Someday…but not now.

"Thank you, Rief," he said, walking away before the younger Adept could ask him any more questions.

XxXxX

**No notes this time~**


	15. Heading Home

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This chapter is really long and took longer than usual to get up, but if you read it, you'll see why. Hope you enjoy this! Thanks for all your support!

**Sakura Li-chan – **His problem is really very simple. It's called Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, lol. The only consistent things about Alex so far is that he's a very manipulative person who will eventually betray you.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Glad you like it! Light Adepts won't be a major part of this story, but they will do one more thing before it's all over! Happy 2011 to you too!

**goldensun1126 – **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**Knight-Dawn – **That's what he's for, lol! One of these days, I'm going to write a one-shot that looks at Tyrell seriously. One of these days. But not today. Thanks for the review!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 14**

**Heading Home**

Amiti stood in the map room, staring at the map on the table. He watched as his informant rearranged the black pebbles, depicting the approach of the Tuaparang army. His spies had not been able to get close enough to get inside information on the army. Anyone who tried never came back. But it was difficult enough to hide an army of that size. He frowned, staring at Bilibin.

The nation was giving the Tuaparang passage. That had to be what was happening, because he highly doubted that Lord McCoy was completely unaware that an armed force was moving through his territory. He wondered what had caused him to do it. Were the Tuaparang threatening him, or had they simply offered him a profit once the Tuaparang won their war. Was he even in charge? It was highly likely that Lady McCoy was in control of the situation, but without intelligence from Bilibin, it was hard to guess.

It didn't matter anyway. Bilibin was far off enough to not cause a threat. The Tuaparang army settling outside the Konpa Caves, however, was another story.

"You're sure?" he asked, looking up at the spy.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the spy, inclining his head in a gesture of respect. "It appears that their airship has been damaged, which is why they haven't simply flown over the mountains. The damage is extensive. We have two to three months to prepare, at best."

"And at worst?" asked Amiti.

"Perhaps a month," said the spy.

Amiti nodded, trying to appear calm. He looked at the lands between Ayuthay and Passaj, picking up a black pebble and sliding it into the open space outside of the city.

"If they attack, it will be here," he said. "They cannot land their airship within the city itself, and they will not risk reinforcements coming by sea from Champa and Sana."

"Yes, my lord," said the spy, nodding in agreement.

"What of Kaocho?" he asked, looking up.

His advisor frowned, stepping forward. "They've sent an official notice denying all responsibility for the attack," he said. "But…"

"They're moving," finished Amiti grimly. His advisor looked away uncomfortably, glancing at the spymaster. The old spymaster cleared his throat.

"They've been mustering an army within their walls," he said. "Mostly mercenaries and survivors of the Eclipse. It's highly likely that we are their intended targets."

"Of course," said Amiti, dryly. "Who else?"

For a moment he wished that there were a _more _prosperous and less defended country in Ei-Jei, so that all of these enemies would leave them alone. He pushed the thought away, staring at Kaocho. Looking at it, he couldn't help feeling an odd sense of foreboding.

"How long?" he asked.

"A month," said the spymaster. "Maybe two."

A month…maybe two. His eyes shifted from Kaocho to the gathering Tuaparang. So that was it. At best, his spies had mistaken the intentions of one of the threats. At worst, they faced an attack on two fronts. Kaocho would arrive first and wouldn't be too much of a challenge, but even so, his own troops would not be able to defeat Kaocho in time to defend themselves against the Tuaparang. Even if they could…they would be too weakened by a Kaocho assault to give the Tuaparang any serious trouble.

More than likely, the Tuaparang knew this too. An image appeared in his mind for a moment as he closed his eyes, his clenched fists at his side shaking slightly from anger. A blue-haired Mercury Adept half-turned away from them, with a smirk on his face. Arcanus—no, Alex. His father.

"The downed airship is a ruse," said Amiti, opening his eyes. "They intend to wait for Kaocho to either finish us off or weaken us, then attack the surviving party."

"That would appear to be the case," said the spymaster, nodding.

"What do we do, my lord?" asked his advisor.

Amiti glanced at him for a moment. 'Don't ask me,' he wanted to say. Or 'I don't know'. How was he supposed to tell his advisor that he had no idea how to win against this—no idea how to face this threat? How was he supposed to tell his advisor that their people would die and their city would fall because their king could not think of a way to save them?

There was no way to do it. He just had to carry on.

"Send word to the officers to gather their men," he said. "I will hold a war council in the morning."

"My lord," said the advisor, bowing. He turned, ready to head off and do what was asked. Amiti watched him, then dismissed the spymaster with a wave of his hand.

Once he was alone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Insight Glass. Amiti took a deep breath and held it over one of his eyes, pushing some of his Psynergy into it to activate the Glass. It shimmered for a moment, the map below him going out of focus.

_Please…_he thought. _Show me what to do…_

The map came back in blurry focus, Ayuthay a bright circle of gold. As he watched, white flags began to surround the city, a single white flag rising from its heart. He stared at it, his eyes wide.

Surrender?

Was that the only viable option the Insight Glass could give him?

He lowered the Glass, staring at the map in shock. Then he turned, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Ayuthay would not surrender. He would die before that. If there truly was no chance to win, he would see to it that the civilians and those that did not wish to die were evacuated tomorrow. The rest of them would stand and fight.

It was all he could do.

XxXxX

Karis dumped the pile of clothes into her bag, her hands shaking. Again. She was leaving again. Amiti hadn't spoken to her since their conversation in Passaj. It wasn't entirely intentional. They had arrived late last night, and he had been in meetings all of today. Even so, he had been avoiding her. And she had been doing the same.

"Karis," said Ivan from across the room, looking up at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She closed her pack and set it aside, taking a deep breath. By tomorrow, this would all be over. She knew why Amiti wanted her to leave. He was trying to protect her. She also knew that she was never supposed to be here more than a week or two. The fact that it had gone on for as long as it had was completely up to chance. She was going home to Kalay, which had always been their plan.

And yet…to hear Amiti say that he wanted her gone…

Was she really just that much dead weight?

"I'm fine," she said. She forced a smile and turned to face her father. "Just a little tired of traveling, that's all."

Ivan's frown deepened. He wasn't convinced. Even though he wasn't reading her mind, her father was an astute student of human nature. She wasn't fooling anybody. He took a step forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Karis…" he said, gently guiding her towards the bed. She sat down and he sat beside her, just as they had when she was a child and had a problem she couldn't tell anybody else. The memory made her heart ache even further, and she felt tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft. "Tell me."

"It's just…" she said. "…I guess…I'm a little upset to be leaving like this. And I'm worried." She took a deep breath, stopping herself before her emotions took over and she went to pieces entirely. "…What does he think he's doing, sending all his friends away? I…"

She paused, unsure what she wanted to say. That she loved him? Did she? She thought back to the two years she had been in Kalay. In her mind, she had been in her hometown. She was with her family, and things had gone back to their usual routine. But that was all it was, a routine. She loved her family. She still did. But in those two years, it didn't…it didn't feel like home. It felt like she was on an extended vacation, getting ready to leave at any moment. It had _never _felt like that before. But…

She stared down at her hands. How could she tell her father that home wasn't home to her anymore?

What she was doing now reminded her of what she did then, that day two years ago when she packed her bags and left Ayuthay because she was too afraid to face her friend and ask him why he did what he did and if she meant it. Because she was too afraid to think about whether or not she meant it too.

"…just…A part of me just wishes things could have turned out differently, I suppose…"

She was rambling. She didn't even know what she was saying, much less whether it made any sense or added anything to the conversation. But Ivan understood. He looked in her eyes, violet eyes identical to his own, and understood.

"You know, Karis…" he said. "…Nobody's making you leave."

She looked up at him in surprise. Ivan smiled. It was a warm, fatherly smile. It reached his eyes, even though his eyes were sad. "Stay, if you want," he said. "The decision isn't mine—or Amiti's—to make."

Karis stared at him for a few moments. Then, because she didn't have any words to respond to that, she leaned forward, embracing him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head and holding her tight. They remained that way for a moment before Karis pulled back, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She sniffed, looking up at him.

"What are you going to tell Mother?" she asked with a short laugh, grinning even as tears ran down her face.

Ivan smiled at her. "I'll think of something," he said.

XxXxX

He stood on the balcony overlooking the lake, his hands on the railing. He had spent hours thinking of the problem, but no solution came to him. Try as he might, he couldn't think of a military strategy that would make this situation work for him. He was a skilled politician, but his father was better—if ruthlessness could be considered _better _in this case.

His only consolation was that Karis would not be around to see it. In fact, if he had his way, none of them would be. They would all be home with their families, or in their own countries making preparations against the threat that would no doubt befall them after Ayuthay was taken. Against their combined might, he would lose Ayuthay, but he would make them pay dearly for it, so that when they came against Nihan or Morgal or Sana, they would fall.

It should have consoled him. Instead, it did the opposite.

He must have been incredibly selfish, to wish that his friends would remain at his side even when the situation seemed terribly hopeless. To wish that Karis would remain at his side.

"Everyone's prepared to leave," said a soft voice from behind him. "The departure is scheduled for dawn tomorrow."

He didn't need to turn his head to know that she was there. It was just like that night two years ago on this very same balcony, when she had come out of the coronation reception to console him. This time, however, no lights glittered from the lake's glassy surface, no dignitaries celebrated in the brightly colored reception hall behind him. This time, the reception hall was empty, holding only dust. This time, the lake carried no memorial lights, only ghosts.

"_He would be proud_," Karis had said once.

Would he?

"That's good," he said. He didn't turn to face her. He didn't need to show his weakness in front of her, to make her worry before she left.

"I won't be going with them," she said.

The admission was enough to make him look up sharply, turning towards her. Karis stood behind him. Her voice was soft, but there was determination in her eyes. They were narrowed as she watched him, her hands at her side.

"Karis—," he said. He caught himself before he said something he would regret, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. The motion nearly upset his crown. He thought he had taken it off. She reached out quickly, catching the crown and steadying it before replacing it on his head. "You can't be serious," he said when she withdrew. His voice was quieter now. Her proximity had that effect on him.

"I am," she said. "I don't know what you're worried about, but if you think I'm going to leave just because Wo decides to be difficult—."

"It's not just Wo," he said, cutting her off. He stepped back, away from her.

Karis looked up, a puzzled look on her face for a moment. She watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"…The Tuaparang are mustering," he said. "I believe they intend to wait for Kaocho to engage us, then challenge the winner of the battle, taking the Alchemy Well for themselves." He hesitated. "My…father is with them."

She would have realized exactly what all of this meant. He could see it in her eyes, sparks of understanding appearing as they jumped from fact to fact, traveling on chains of logic. "All the more reason for me to stay," she said.

"Don't you understand?" he asked. "I don't know if we can win this, Karis. I don't want to see you—any of you—hurt."

"Don't _you _understand?" asked Karis. "None of us want to see you hurt either! We'll all stand by you, just like we did in the past."

"This is different," said Amiti.

"How can it possibly be worse than the _end of the world_?" asked Karis.

"I didn't say worse, just different," said Amiti. He sighed, leaning back against the railing. "…Back then, it was either we did something about it, or we allowed the world to slip into darkness. We had to stand together because we all had a stake in things. No one life could ever be more important than the lives of everyone in the world. But…this time, it's just me. If anything happened to any of you because of this, it would be because of me. I could never live with that. So please. Go home, Karis."

"Stop being selfish!" snapped Karis.

He looked up, surprised. He thought his words would be enough. She took a step forward, her eyes narrowed at him.

"We fought because we all had a stake in it, but that's _not _why we stood together," she said. "We stood together because we're your friends, Amiti, and we'll stand together or not at all. You're asking us to save ourselves and let you risk your life _alone_! How would you react if Sveta or Himi asked the same?"

Amiti stared at her, stunned. He did not reply.

"You can avoid us all you like, but you _can't _make us leave," she said. "You can have your guards throw us out of the city, but you can't make us get out of Ei-Jei. You can't stop us from standing here and fighting when that army arrives at your gates. Your only choice is whether we fight from beside you, inside the city, or from outside, but we will fight. You can't make Matthew leave, or Tyrell or Rief. Eoleo, Sveta and Himi would return with reinforcements in a heartbeat if you asked them to. And you can't make _me _leave."

She paused, standing right in front of him. Karis took a deep breath.

"You told me to go home," she said quietly, lowering her voice now. She looked up at him. "I _am _home. And I'm not leaving."

He exhaled slowly, feeling the tension leave him in that one breath. Amiti looked down, meeting Karis's eyes. He knew he should insist, should tell her that it was too dangerous, but he couldn't.

He had told Karis once that he had high standards. He had been in love with her since before the coronation, but that had only been one of the reasons why he hadn't chosen a queen. He knew that a marriage with any candidate presented to him would only be a marriage of convenience. Ayuthay's royal line would need to continue, and he would have done his duty. But even if it was only that, he would have wanted to choose someone he could talk to, someone who he could tolerate living with.

The first batch of candidates he had been presented with were beautiful, he would give them that, but that was maybe the least of his concerns. He wouldn't lie, it _had _been a concern, but they were all timid. They were daughters of Ayuthay's upper class, and they had perfected their class's etiquette. They were neither ambitious nor overly energetic, but they were dull. They lacked energy. They wouldn't meet his eyes, much less talk to him.

The next wave had been a little more tolerable. This group was a little more forward, at least to the point that they would talk to him and talk amongst themselves, but they weren't interested in the things he was interested in. He realized that although they were loyal subjects and he cared about their welfare, they weren't…intelligent. That wasn't to say that they weren't smart in their own way, but after talking to some of them for a while, he found that they lost the thread of conversation easily.

The last group of girls had intelligence and energy, but that had given way to ambition. They knew exactly what sort of advantages Amiti could give them, and knew how to play the field just as well as any politician, which was why he couldn't choose any of them. He would not live out the rest of his days locked in a political game with his own wife, no matter how good it would be for the country.

Karis was different.

She was highly intelligent, and she wasn't at all impressed by him. She didn't feel the need to cower or lower her eyes in his presence because he was royalty. She was a princess in her own right, and would be officially if Hammet passed his power to her father. She was a strong person who could make decisions for herself and for the people around her that looked up to her. But she had what the third group didn't have.

She had heart.

He had seen it in her in Belinsk when she charged at foes many times her size, lightning and wind coming to her beck and call and her blade flashing in her hand just so one or two frightened civilians could cower to safety for just a few more minutes before monsters found them again. He had seen it in her when she had been the first to leap from the ledge in the entrance to Apollo Sanctum when Himi slipped, beating even Matthew, who had used his Venus Psynergy to pull them both up when she dangled from a vine, Himi holding onto her free wrist for dear life. He had even seen it at camp, when she scolded Tyrell for eating the last of their supplies and kept order among their small group.

He had seen it most of all the night he found out that Alex was his father, the night that he had sat away from the group, afraid of what they would think of him. When she came to him and brought him back.

This was a person who would stand up for the things she believed in and the people she loved. She was someone who would die before the people she loved were hurt. Karis was someone who understood why he was here and understood what he needed to do. She could stand by him and rule with him, not as a subordinate but as his equal.

And he was about to send that person away.

He _wanted _her here with him, next to him. And for her to say that she considered Ayuthay her home…

"You're determined to stay?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes," said Karis, nodding up at him. He hesitated for just a moment, then caught her hands in his.

"…Then stay. Please," he said, pressing something into her palm and releasing her hands. She opened her hand.

Gold glimmered in the faint light of the lanterns. He watched as Karis slowly unraveled the gold chain. A tear-shaped pendant hung in the center of the necklace, the carved piece of zol resting inside it. It turned in the wind, Karis's name engraved on the back in a flowing script. She stared at it for a moment, her eyes wide.

"In my country…" began Amiti, "…the giving of gold jewelry is equivalent to the giving of a diamond engagement ring. [1] The teardrop and moon, as you know, represents this city and this country, as well as its royal line. Traditionally, the queens of Ayuthay have all worn sapphire, but…"

He watched as she ran her fingers down the small piece of carved zol, understanding. She looked up at him.

"…This wasn't how I planned to do it," he said. "I had planned to ask you before you left, but this situation…" He shook his head, meeting her eyes. "…I'm asking you to marry me, Karis, if that isn't already apparent."

She took a deep breath, her fingers closing around the gold.

"Yes," she said.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Karis cleared her throat, holding the necklace up to Amiti. "I'll need help getting it on…" she said.

He nodded, taking it from her and taking one end in each hand. She turned around, lifting her ponytail. He placed the necklace around her neck, a part of him unable to believe what he was doing.

He had proposed to Karis, he realized vaguely.

…And she had accepted.

He clasped both ends together and released the necklace. Karis let her hair fall, turning towards him. The pendant hung over her dress, glimmering in the lamplight.

He leaned in and kissed her. She tilted her head up, returning the kiss.

When he came to his senses, he pulled away, turning on his heel abruptly and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Karis, whirling around to face him.

"The stakes have been raised," he said, his eyes hardening in determination. "Go to the others," he said. "Tell them I will meet with all of you after I meet with the war council tomorrow morning. Explain the situation to them."

He paused, opening the door and turning back towards her. She was standing at the center of the balcony watching him, one hand on the hilt of her sword even as the other rested over the pendant he had given her. The sight reminded him of two things. It reminded him that they were at war, and it reminded him just how much he stood to lose.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're here," said Amiti. "Which means there's only one thing I can do." He took a deep breath.

"I'm going to win."

XxXxX

**[1] Gold jewelry – **Actual Thai marriage practice. Looked it up.


	16. Delegation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Here we go! Sorry for the lateness! College has started up again, and I've been busy! But this story is almost over. Probably…3-4 more chapters and an epilogue! Thanks for all your support!

**Sakura Li-chan – **Yeah, Karis isn't the type of person to get pushed around! Sorry that that moment was so long in coming. She'll probably get one or two more of those before the whole story's over, even though the spotlight is pretty much on Amiti for the last few chapters. Thanks for the review!

**AwesomeFelix – **Glad you liked it, and I'm glad it wasn't cliché! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Anne Iriel Devay – **Well, it gives hints, doesn't it? XD And Ana's reaction should be saved for the epilogue. (I don't think it's really a spoiler to say that everyone survives, is it?) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Knight-Dawn – **Yeah, it was meant to be sudden, since it was a sudden realization for him that he wanted Karis there. I'm glad you liked it, and thanks! I try my best to make my stories make sense (with varied results)

**Kitsune Kit – **Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you liked it and that you like the plot, setting, and characters. Thanks for your support!

**IzzyTan – **Wow, thanks so much for that review. I'm really glad that you liked it, and I really appreciate your comments. I hope this story comes to a satisfactory conclusion. Thanks for all your support!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 15**

**Delegation**

XxXxX

Everyone seated around the room's stone table looked up as he opened the door. Amiti shut it behind him, feeling physically drained. He had just had to explain to his army's officers and advisers just what he was planning. They, predictably, didn't like it, but they were willing to obey. It frightened him sometimes, just how much trust these people placed in him. The city hadn't fallen under his grandfather. It hadn't fallen under Paithos. They had an Adept as a king now. Clearly they expected him to be somehow better.

His friends were no better. He could see it in their eyes as he looked over the table, counting the seven people in each of the seats. Like his soldiers, they expected him to know what he was doing. Unlike his soldiers, they would have no qualms about telling him that what he was doing was stupid if that was the case. In a way, that comforted him, even though he didn't want to disappoint them. His eyes landed on Karis last, and he caught her toying with the necklace around her neck.

"How is the situation?" asked Sveta, breaking the silence.

"Bad," he said, not elaborating on that. He walked over to his own seat at the head of the table, Karis at his right and Matthew at his left. Eoleo snorted quietly.

"No kidding," he said. Clearly the pirate lord had been talking with a few members of Ayuthay's navy. Matthew looked up at him.

"And?" he asked. "What are we going to do?"

He hesitated for a moment. This was the part of the plan he disliked. But it was necessary…if everything would just work out the way it was supposed to. "You're not going to like it," he said. He hadn't sat down yet, and stood behind his chair, his hands resting on its stone back as if he was holding onto it for support. He took a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "We are going to surrender."

The uproar that followed those five simple words was predictable. That didn't make it any easier to weather though. A collective gasp followed his statement, and Tyrell actually jumped up from his seat, his flimsier wooden chair clattering to the ground behind him as he placed his hands on the table and turned towards Amiti.

"Have you _lost it?" _he asked angrily.

"Amiti?" asked Karis from beside him.

"…That the best plan you could come up with?" asked Eoleo.

"…It…it does sound like a…hasty move, Amiti…" said Rief from the other end of the table, pushing up his glasses.

"If it's military support you need…" began Himi.

Sveta didn't say anything, studying him. Amiti looked across at her, meeting her eyes. She frowned up at him for a moment, before understanding dawned in her green eyes and her ears twitched slightly. She turned her head, facing Matthew. They traded the same look, before Matthew looked back at him. Amiti turned to his friend. The Venus Adept frowned at him.

"You're planning something…" he said.

"A handful of 'something's, actually," said Amiti. "…Hopefully I won't have to use half of them."

"Tell us," said Rief. "What are you planning?"

Amiti shook his head slowly, inclining his head towards Sveta. "What Sveta did just now proves my point," he said. "Jupiter Adepts skilled enough to read minds are few and far between, but if there are any out there besides the ones we already know of, it's entirely possible that either Kaocho or the Tuaparang have already bought them out. It's a lot safer if I'm the only one that knows the entirety of my plans."

He looked at all the members of his group of friends, trading glances with them for a moment. Seven sets of eyes had locked back on him, and even Tyrell picked up his chair and sat down again. "I know you don't like it," he said. "…I don't like it either. But…I'd like to ask for your support."

Eoleo grinned up at him. He tilted his own chair on its back legs, turning towards Amiti. "Is this the sort of plan you don't like using?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Amiti. "It's dishonorable and underhanded, and requires a fair amount of deceit on all of our parts."

Eoleo's grin widened and he chuckled, letting the chair fall forward again. "I'm in," he said.

"I thought you might like it," said Amiti, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smirk as he allowed a little ice to creep into his expression. The smirk fell away and he turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm in," said Karis. Amiti smiled slightly at her, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Me too," said Matthew.

Sveta nodded. "I as well," she said.

"Count me in, as long as I get to kick some Tuaparang butt," said Tyrell.

Rief nodded. "You can count on me," he said.

"And you can count on me as well," said Himi.

"Thank you," said Amiti, bowing his head for just a moment. Then he looked up. "I'd like to meet with each of you in turn to discuss what you have to do," he said. "I'd like to start with Matthew."

Matthew nodded in response, turning to look at the other members. One by one, they stood up, leaving the room.

XxXxX

It was almost sunset by the time he had finished giving Eoleo his instructions. The pirate's instructions were probably the most detailed out of the lot, and Eoleo had been the friend most inclined to ask questions. He sat down in his chair and propped his head up in his hands, rubbing at his closed eyes.

"Tired?" asked a voice from beside him.

"Very," he admitted, looking up at her. Karis frowned at him, standing with one hand on the table and facing him.

"You should rest," she said.

"In a bit," he said. "I promise." He took a deep breath. "Karis," he said. "I have something to ask of you too."

"I thought you might," said Karis. "I was wondering why you didn't call me in after Eoleo left."

"I could talk to you any time," said Amiti. "I thought you might want to spend time with your friends and your father." He straightened up and leaned back in his chair, looking at her.

"I've had time," she said. She hesitated for a moment before turning and sitting on the table beside him, so that they were more or less facing each other. "What did you talk to Eoleo about?" she asked. "He was grinning from ear to ear."

"It's a surprise," said Amiti, smiling at her.

"Oh, from me too?" asked Karis.

"Sadly, yes," said Amiti. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"Mm, I'll think about it," teased Karis. She frowned. "So…what did you want me to do?"

"Listen very carefully," said Amiti. "In the bedroom you will be moving to, there is a switch behind the wall sconce that is to the immediate right of the wardrobe when you are facing it. The switch will open a portion of the wall, revealing a small room. I suggest you find it and familiarize yourself with it before the week is out. I don't know how much time we have before they—inevitably—start surveillance. Tonight, Rief and Tyrell are going down into Lake Barai to retrieve the missing soarwing. It will be repaired quickly and stored there."

He paused, studying Karis's face to make sure she was listening. She sat on the table, watching him attentively. There was a worried look in her eyes, but she hung on to his every word. "…If anything goes wrong, Karis, if anything happens to me…I want you to take that soarwing and fly to Passaj. Matthew will be there. Find him and signal him. Do you understand?"

"Amiti…" said Karis, frowning at him. "…I'm not just going to leave you here."

"If I'm alive and well, you won't have to," said Amiti. "But Karis, if I get killed…or incapacitated, please. Nothing is more important than Ayuthay's survival, not even my life."

"If you die there won't be any Ayuthay!" said Karis.

Amiti frowned. "Actually, that's the other half of it," he said. "In that chamber, you'll also find signed and sealed documents. If you have to leave, take them with you when you go. They contain instructions on what to do in the event of my demise, as well as my named successor."

"Named…successor?" asked Karis.

Amiti smiled. "I waited too long," he said. "But I'm not going to let Ayuthay die because we're short on time." He stood up and faced her. "Eoleo was right. I need to have some sort of back-up plan. This is it." He leaned forward and kissed her, his hands cupping her face. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other weaving her fingers through his hair as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "Promise me, Karis."

"I…promise," said Karis, hesitantly.

"Good," said Amiti. He smiled at her. "If everything goes right, we can handle the succession issue. The natural way."

Karis turned red. She looked away. "A-about that…" she said. "…My mother…"

Amiti nodded. "It'll have to wait until after this blows over, since I don't think you want your mother flown in now. And I imagine having a wedding in the middle of what's about to become a war zone won't endear me to her."

"You have to promise me one thing though," said Karis, turning towards him.

"What's that?" asked Amiti.

Her eyes hardened. "Survive," she said.

"…I'll try," he promised. He stepped back further, giving her enough room to stand up. "I have one last thing to do," he said. "But I'll join all of you for dinner."

Karis nodded, jumping down. She turned around, heading for the door. Amiti watched her, sighing. It was almost funny. This time yesterday, he had been willing to die. Today, he wanted to do everything to survive. He wondered if the prospect of a wedding did that to everyone or if he was just crazy.

The door opened again. Amiti turned, thinking that Karis had come back, but it wasn't Karis this time. It was Ivan. The older Jupiter Adept was frowning at him, as if trying to get to the bottom of his thoughts. Amiti's eyes widened slightly and he turned, bowing just a bit in respect to his future father-in-law.

"You heard what I told Karis?" he asked.

"No," said Ivan. "…But I did hear from Tyrell and Rief that they were retrieving the soarwing tonight." He frowned, watching Amiti in a way that reminded him so much of her. "…You'll need me to repair it."

"I meant to ask…" said Amiti. "…I've been busy."

"I understand," said Ivan. "…Thank you."

Amiti blinked. "For what, sir?" he asked.

"It doesn't take much to guess what you want to do with the soarwing, especially since even with repairs only a Wind Adept will be able to fly it safely in the condition it's in," said Ivan. He sighed. "Karis is a strong young woman and I know for a fact that she can hold her own in most fights, but…thank you for giving her a way out. It puts me at ease, even if I know she's not too happy about it."

"…It's the least I could do, sir," said Amiti. "…I don't want to see her hurt because of me."

_Or at all, if I can help it…_he added quietly to himself.

Ivan frowned, walking over and leaning against the table slightly. "It's hard…" he admitted. "Letting her go again." He smiled up at Amiti. "You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I have to survive this first," said Amiti. "I'll worry about the rest when it comes."

He paused for a moment. Now was as good a time as any, and in the coming few days, he doubted he would have much time. "…Sir?" he asked. Ivan looked up. "…There's a tradition in this country that the prospective groom must pay the bride's father a dowry to show that he is capable of supporting her." [1] Amiti frowned. "…Is there anything you want?"

Ivan's frown deepened, his brow furrowing. "I'm not going to let you _buy _my daughter from me, Amiti," he said.

Amiti raised his hands slightly, palms out. "It isn't a question of buying or selling," he said. "It's tradition. It doesn't have to be monetary in nature; it can be whatever is agreed on by both families."

Ivan didn't say anything, apparently unconvinced. Amiti cleared his throat. "…I am…by virtue of my status…required to fulfill tradition…" he said.

"…It doesn't have to be monetary…" repeated Ivan.

Amiti nodded. "Goods, property, and even livestock have been used for the purpose before," he said. "…Although I think the last one might be a little difficult for you to take home."

"…Very well," said Ivan, looking up. "Win this war. I'll accept your victory as a dowry. That should prove that you can take care of Karis well enough."

Amiti nodded. Victory. He couldn't help but be impressed by the Jupiter Adept's decision. He had made his condition the one thing he needed to be able to marry Karis in the first place. And he had virtually stalled all possible wedding plans until after the war was over. Granted, Amiti was going to do that anyway, but he had to admit that it was smooth.

If he died in the war, Karis would be free to find somebody else.

"I agree," said Amiti.

XxXxX

**[1] Dowry – **Yet another Thai marriage practice.


	17. Lord of Kaocho

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness of this update. College has been kicking my butt. But rest-assured, this fic will get done. This is the third-last chapter, and the next two chapters will be focused on the ending! Thanks for supporting me all this way!

**Sakura Li-chan – **Don't worry, he will, and that's not even a spoiler. I'm a sucker for happy endings! Glad you enjoyed this, and sorry that this update's so late.

**Knight-Dawn – **I'll leave you to make your own guesses. ^_^ Hopefully the conclusion that will be revealed in the next two chapters will be satisfactory enough.

**Anne Iriel Devay – **I'll try to squeeze in some Stormshipping moments in the next two chapters, but don't worry, because even if I don't, you're definitely getting an epilogue! Thanks for all your support!

**Kd7sov – **They're used in many cultures, but the differences usually lie in who pays and what's paid. I should have mentioned it, but I was working from this particular culture. Yes, Sveta was using Spirit Sense in that scene, and everybody knows it. None of them knew exactly what she read, but the fact that she was smiling tipped Matthew off about Amiti's plan.

**Akemina-neechan – **Great! I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Wind-Adept Lex – **Here it is! Sorry it's so late! My physics prof. is a nightmare!

**Kairikiani – **I'll probably write it a little after this. I'll need a break from writing after this is done. Glad you'd like to see it, though!

**X-Strike-Fire-Dragon – **Sorry if I didn't make that point very clear. Ivan _did_, and he also took the brunt of whatever impact he couldn't stop to save Karis. Karis would have attempted to, but the storm was making the wind difficult to control as it was, and Ivan's a better Adept than Karis is (simply because of experience). The Light Adepts are something that's mentioned in the epilogue of Dark Dawn, some beastmen say that the Apollo Lens gave them Light Psynergy.

As for your last point, I personally think it would be crueler for Amiti to force Karis to die with him. This way, she has a choice. She doesn't need to take the soarwing, and he's not going to bodily force her to do it, but he's left her with that option _just in case _Karis isn't feeling up to dying with him. He's a very honorable person, so he's making sure he's providing Karis with a way to survive. Also, he's not just doing it out of love. If you read that, he told Karis to take several documents out of the city if anything happened to him. He's securing the future of Ayuthay by giving both Karis and those documents a way out of the city.

I'm glad you like the rest of the story though!

**goldensun1126 – **Soooo sorry about how late this is, but rest assured, I'm not giving up on this story! Here's the update!

**Mix – **Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this update!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 15**

**Lord of Kaocho**

XxXxX

Himi sighed and lowered her staff, balancing it between her hands as she looked from the stern of the ship. The fog had rolled in thick, obscuring the view of everything but the many lanterns that hovered just behind them. From the outside, it would look like an unseasonal mist.

"Is that good enough?" she asked, turning her head around to where Rief was standing, his hands extended off the side of the ship and the mist swirling around his fingers. He looked up at her and frowned.

"It should do," he said.

Himi nodded and leaned on her staff slightly, placing a hand on her head. She had no idea how Eoleo managed to keep a straight course in this fog, but he had managed underneath the shadow of the Grave Eclipse, and this was nothing compared to that. Her world spun for a moment and she closed her eyes, suddenly dizzy. Rief frowned at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Himi, smiling slightly. "Venus Psynergy is just…a little difficult when the ground is so far away."

Rief nodded in sympathy. Himi walked over to him and propped her staff up against the railing of the ship, folding her arms on the railing and leaning forward slightly.

"This worries me a little," she admitted.

"Have you seen anything?" asked Rief, frowning at her. Himi shook her head. "Nothing specific," she said. "I'm just worried for Amiti."

"We all are," said Rief with a sigh. He looked behind them at the mass of lights hidden by the fog, the moving curtain of mist created from his Mercury Psynergy and Himi's miko abilities. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I do too…" said Himi.

XxXxX

Karis placed her hand on one of the wall's turrets, redirecting the flow of wind around herself and Amiti so that they could see without having to shield their eyes. Kaocho's army, looking more like a band of ruffians from this distance, although still large enough to cause Ayuthay some trouble, came into view, sunlight glinting off their metal armor. Amiti stood beside her, an unmovable figure of ice as he stared down at the approaching army, his hands at his side. Only the way his fists were clenched and the way they trembled slightly clued anyone in on his frame of mind.

A white flag flew over the city of Ayuthay.

"My lord, are you sure you don't want to reconsider this?" asked Amiti's advisor, looking out at the army. "If we recall our forces, we stand a fighting chance."

Karis winced in sympathy, keeping her eyes focused on the army. Amiti had been beating himself up about this for weeks. She knew better than to bring it up now.

"And have us picked off by the Tuaparang while we're weakened?" asked Amiti, his voice cold. "Almost certainly, they're waiting to see the outcome of this encounter."

"Your Majesty…" began the advisor.

"…Let's not speak of it anymore," said Amiti. "…I've made my decision. Remember what we spoke about earlier."

The advisor's eyes widened for a moment, but he recovered, bowing hastily towards Amiti. Kaocho's spies had been discovered in the palace about a week ago, and if there were Kaocho spies involved, chances are that the Tuaparang were also getting information from them by some means. Amiti had been right about their plans possibly leaking out if they weren't careful. Over the past week, nobody had made any mention of _any _plans.

They waited on the wall for a few more minutes before Amiti stepped back, the blue and gold cape he was wearing over one shoulder fluttering in the wind. Karis turned towards him, only now noticing. It was held in place over his chest by a clasp in the shape of a golden moon. Blue, gold, and Luna—the colors and symbols of Ayuthay, and today a symbol of quiet defiance. Wo would take the city, Karis realized, for as long as Amiti permitted it. Amiti's eyes were like two circles of ice as he watched Wo's army.

"Time to go?" she asked, noticing that the army was nearing the gates and a group of three were leading it—a dark-haired woman in a green dress, a somewhat round man in red, and in between the two of them, a figure in red armor, wearing the crown of Kaocho on his head.

Amiti nodded. "Time to meet our conquerors," he said. He paused, then turned to look at her as they walked. "Be nice, Karis."

She snorted quietly, violet sparks crackling in the air around her to show exactly what she thought of _that _idea.

XxXxX

Wo—Amiti refused to think of the man as king of _anything_—stepped into the throne room of his palace, flanked by his two advisers, Kan-Shuku and Meisa. The two years since the Grave Eclipse had not done the man much good. His black hair was beginning to gray, and even Kan-Shuku looked thinner, evidence of the hard times Kaocho had gone through. His eyes, however, still held the same fanatical gleam as ever. Amiti could only imagine what the common people were experiencing. Wo must have been starving his people half to death to raise an army like the one currently encamped outside his walls.

He felt Karis tense beside him, and glanced over at her to make sure that she was still standing there. He had seen Karis cross a room to stick her blade in someone or something fast enough that had he not known better, he would have sworn to the gods that she was teleporting. While he certainly wouldn't be sorry to see Wo dead, killing the man would likely make his upper class angry. And since Amiti's intelligence had informed him that Wo had given his generals instructions to pay the mercenaries and attack should he be assassinated, _that _was out of the question.

Of course, watching the man casually rip the Ayuthayan banner from the wall of his throne room and leave it on the floor like so much trash made _Amiti _want to introduce the man to the business end of Masamune and be done with it. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, his hands shaking at his side as he tried not to think about how close one of his hands was to the hilt of his sword.

"I thought I'd fix any unreasonable expectations you might have, _Lord _Amiti," said Wo. Amiti didn't miss the fact that Kaocho's king had decided to give him a generic title.

"I was under the impression that I would be allowed to rule Ayuthay in your absence, Your Majesty," said Amiti.

"Certainly, I'll leave you in an administrative position," said Wo. "Those were the terms, weren't they? But do you really think I'd let you lead unsupervised? Meisa will be staying to ensure your cooperation."

"I see…" said Amiti. "And how long will you be staying?" When Wo raised an eyebrow, Amiti reluctantly added, "Your Majesty?"

Wo looked at Amiti from top to bottom, as if deciding whether or not it was worth his time to answer that question. He turned his head. "Kan-Shuku!" he barked, before turning to examine a statue that stood beside his throne.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Kan-Shuku, bowing. He turned to Amiti. "His Majesty will be staying for two weeks to make sure the surrender goes smoothly and to examine the Alchemy Well for himself."

"One," said Amiti.

Wo looked up sharply. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You'll stay for one week," said Amiti, turning his head towards Wo. "This is _my _country."

"Not anymore, boy!" said Wo, the gleam in his eyes seeming to brighten and turning even more frantic. "You signed this country over to me. It's mine, and you will learn your place. Meisa!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" asked Meisa, practically falling all over herself to bow.

"Make preparations to stay for a month. _Longer _even!" barked Wo.

Meisa nodded, bowing again. "Yes, Your Majesty."

He motioned for Kan-Shuku and Meisa to leave. They turned around, heading towards the door, and Wo followed them, pausing for a moment and turning around. His eyes fell, not on Amiti this time, but on Karis. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karis take a small step forward, her body rigid in defiance.

"You…" said Wo, his eyes widening in recognition. "You're the Adept Karis."

"Yes," said Karis.

Wo looked away from her, rounding onto Amiti so quickly that Amiti thought it might have given him whiplash. "What's _she _doing here?" he asked. "You better not be trying to trick me, boy!"

"There's no trickery involved," said Amiti. "Karis is here as my betrothed."

Wo looked ready to argue, but the sunlight glinting off of Karis's gold necklace cut him off mid-sentence. She had taken it from where it usually lay hidden under her clothes and let it rest over the top of the white dress she was wearing. He stared at it for a moment, then looked back at Amiti. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something but he changed his mind, turning around and leaving the room.

XxXxX

Karis watched Wo leave, letting out the breath she was holding slowly as she moved her hand away from the hilt of her sword. She turned her head, expecting to see the same angry expression on Amiti's face as she had seen earlier. What she did see stopped her in her tracks.

Amiti was smiling.

He was still angry. She could tell that much from the way his fists were clenched and his posture was rigid, but there was a smile slowly spreading on his face, even as his eyes blazed. Looking at it, it looked more like a smirk…or a predator baring its teeth.

She realized something at that moment, her eyes widening.

Amiti had never looked more like Alex before.

Karis raised her hand and manipulated the wind around them, creating a dome intended to muffle sound. Nobody outside the room would be able to hear what they were saying, and it was evident that there was nobody left inside the room—the throne room didn't have very many good hiding places and either of them would detect Psynergy.

"…I'm guessing that was a good thing?" asked Karis.

Amiti looked up at her sharply, as if just remembering she was there. The smirk faded from his face, and the ice in his eyes melted somewhat, although not by much. For a moment, he looked almost guilty, like a child caught enjoying something he shouldn't have. "…A very good thing," said Amiti. "I was hoping he would be arrogant."

"So that you could trick him?" asked Karis.

Amiti nodded. "…The more convinced a person is about their own superiority, the more likely they are to take chances and assume certain things. Wo expected defiance. I gave it to him. Now that he's set on crushing my spirit, he won't notice anything else."

Karis frowned, thinking it over. "Does that mean I'm allowed to be a little defiant too?" she asked.

"Of course," said Amiti. "It's what he expects. Wo's the type of person to not question things when they are exactly as he expects them to be. Just don't give him a reason to use military force."

"Mm," said Karis, nodding. She smiled slightly. "I'll try to avoid starting any wars in the near future."

"A little too late for that, isn't it?" asked Amiti.

Karis nodded. "True," she said.

"I have to go see how the court is doing," said Amiti. "I can imagine they aren't too pleased about this." He paused for a moment, turning towards her as if just remembering something. "Karis?"

"Yes?" asked Karis.

"Don't leave the palace without an escort until Wo's gone, and try to stay at the palace if at all possible," said Amiti.

Karis's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself!" she said.

Amiti placed his hands up in defense. "I know you can. It's Wo's soldiers I'm worried about," he said. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "If one of them attacks you and you fight back, Wo will spin it as an excuse to use military force. As much as possible, I want to avoid that, and the best way to do that is to keep you from coming into contact with Wo's mercenaries at all. I know it's asking a lot. Is it okay?"

Karis hesitated for just a moment. "…I…guess I could do that." she said.

"Thank you," said Amiti. "Give me a month. I promise I'll make it up to you." He kissed her again on the cheek, then turned to leave the room.

Karis watched him leave, remembering his earlier words.

"…_The more convinced a person is about their own superiority, the more likely they are to take chances and assume certain things…" _

Somehow, she had the feeling Amiti wasn't just referring to Wo.

XxXxX

Alex stared down at the map in front of him, sitting at his desk in his airship quarters. Ayuthay and Kaocho were marked out on the map in red circles, along with a second location just off Ayuthay's coast. He marked out several x's on the map, representing Kaocho's army surrounding Ayuthay. Once he was done, he looked at the complete picture and smirked.

It was a clever move on Amiti's part, he would give the boy that, and it would easily defeat Wo. But it was so incredibly obvious to anyone that had any sort of experience with this sort of thing.

The only question was, how best to react to it?

He paused for a moment, his quill hovering over the map before he decided, making a mental note to himself and putting the quill back on its stand.

Some plans were best left unwritten.

XxXxX

**No notes this chapter~ **


	18. Mousetrap

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I can't believe we're finally here. This is Chapter 17, and the second to the last chapter of this story. A note on the last chapter, I forgot to change the chapter number, that was actually 16 and not 15. Also, one quick announcement. **PollySenpai** PMed me today asking me if she could translate this into Spanish. I said yes, so keep your eye out for that as well (and don't go all batty on her because she posts it up under her account, I gave her permission to translate it.) First, the review responses…

**Sakura Li-chan – **Not in this story, I'm afraid. At least, not the way you're talking about. But I hope the conclusion satisfies you nonetheless. Thanks for all your support!

**Kaiora – **I'm so glad you liked that part! That was the most fun to imagine. I hope you like this one and I hope you like how it all plays out!

**Knight-Dawn – **So glad you liked it! I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to look at your fic. College has been killing me, but I'll read it soon and review. Thanks so much for all your support! It's appreciated!

**Gravaja Umbros – **Hey, welcome back! Did this fulfill your guesses in any way, or do you still have some guesses for the final chapter? Thanks for not posting them, just in case you're right. I never would have thought to do that, but now I'm curious. Did you figure it out? Thanks so much for the support!

**X-Strike-Fire-Dragon – **I…may have forgotten to mention that. *sweatdrop* Not sure, though. Half of this stuff is made up on the spot. And about the Light Adepts, yes, one of the beastmen says that the light gave him strange Psynergy, which caused the golden fur. So…for the purposes of this story, I'm inferring that only beastmen can be Light Adepts. And yes, from Karis's point of view it's not a move she likes, but from Amiti's point of view, it makes sense because Amiti loves her and doesn't want her to die because of him (which is why he tried to send her home in the first place).

And so, without further ado, I bring you the penultimate chapter of **A Different Kind of Storm**!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 17**

**Mousetrap**

XxXxX

Alex stood on a ledge in the Khiren Mountains, overlooking the Ei-Jei region. Two years ago, this place had been nothing but dry desert. Now, it flourished. From his vantage point, he could see the natural ridge that cradled Passaj, keeping it safe from attacks from the mountains, as if the Khiren Mountains' inhospitable climate hadn't done that enough already. Below that, he could see grass beginning to crop up, becoming increasingly more green as it neared the nation of Ayuthay.

Ayuthay, the city between two rivers.

Even from here, he could see the clear waters rushing out from the city, feeding the rivers and the Ei-Jei region in turn. The Alchemy Well had been a glorious thing when he first activated it, but working in tandem with the Alchemy Forge, it had produced nothing less than a miracle. He remembered looking out the window at the moonlight playing off the surface of the newly created Lake Barai, Veriti asleep at his side. At that time, he had marveled at the city's resemblance to his own Imil—a secret built by the ancients, a dying culture that simply did not know its own potential, the joy shared amongst the people when those secrets were finally brought to light.

He remembered thinking he could stay in Ayuthay. Thinking of how much it felt like home.

That was the night he knew he had to leave.

He tore himself away from that memory and looked up, his eyes narrowing. He looked up, his blue eyes fixing on the flag billowing in the wind. From this distance, it was unclear, but he knew that it wasn't Ayuthay's flag. From here, he could almost fool himself into believing that all was well, but he knew better.

The jewel of Ei-Jei had become a death trap.

He felt a smirk come onto his face, the wind blowing his long blue hair back. It was a brilliant move, one that neither Paithos or Veriti would have considered. It was deceitful and cunning, and had anyone else but Alex been leading the Tuaparang, it would have felled both Ayuthay's foes in one masterful stroke. A part of himself couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride, even though he knew that he had had no hand in raising his son.

"Lord Arcanus?" asked a voice from behind him.

He turned his head, facing one of the Tuaparang's officers. "Yes?" he asked.

"The loading is finished and the airships are ready to launch. Your orders?"

Alex looked away from the soldier and back at the city again. Ayuthay stood there inconspicuously, as if the country wasn't going to become a battlefield before the day was out. He sized it up, studying it with all the care of a chess player waiting to make a critical move. He could almost sense Amiti waiting from inside the city, watching him to see what he would do.

"Launch the airships," said Alex, turning around. "All but one of them. Leave that one to me, and all the soldiers on it as well. Attack Ayuthay with the rest."

"My lord," said the officer, bowing. Alex watched him go, turning once more to face the city.

_Fine, Amiti, _he thought._ I'll play the hammer to your anvil. But don't underestimate me._

He turned away from it, walking over to the airship that would soon be left to him.

"Your move," he muttered under his breath, still smirking.

XxXxX

Amiti knocked on her door just as she finished dressing.

Karis frowned and stabbed a hairpin through one unruly lock of green hair, pinning it to her hair before she stood up. She waved her hand in the air, replacing the Psynergy that would allow her and Amiti to talk unheard for a short time before she opened the door to admit him.

Her eyes narrowed the moment she saw him, and she shut the door behind her. Amiti was wearing armor. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, as he was wearing his typical loose-fitting Ayuthayan robes above it, but there was a difference in the way he moved, and a difference in the way the wind moved around him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt the metal beneath her fingertips. In response, he turned his head towards her, his eyes flicking over the dress she was wearing.

"Not that dress," he said.

Karis took a step back. "Why not?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's not mobile enough," said Amiti. "You can't fight in it."

That confirmed her suspicions easily enough. She didn't say anything, simply nodding and walking over to the wardrobe. She opened it and sifted through the clothes, looking for something she could wear that would allow her to move easily without attracting Wo's suspicions. "So, it's time?" she asked as she worked.

Amiti nodded, reaching into his pocket and tossing something at her as she turned towards him. She caught it in the air. Even with the Psynergy up to keep their conversation secret, words were always sparse between them when it came to these things. They could never be sure that someone wasn't listening in.

Karis caught the thrown object easily, turning it over in her hand. It was a gold coin, the type used as currency in all of Weyard. Like all coins, this one carried a date on it and the name of the country it had been manufactured in, as well as the country's ruler's profile on the reverse side. She noted Morgal, then flipped it over to see Sveta's face staring up at her.

"Where did you get this?" asked Karis, setting it down on her desk. She reached into the closet, pulling out a dress that would work.

"From one of Kaocho's Morgal mercenaries," said Amiti, obligingly turning around as she stepped behind the dressing screen. Karis rolled her eyes slightly. It wasn't as if he would be able to _see _anything with the screen in place. But she appreciated the gesture. She unfastened the dress she was wearing, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles. "He bumped into me as I was passing by, literally, and slipped the coin into my hand. The guards almost skewered him for his trouble."

Karis nodded in response, even though she knew Amiti couldn't see it. She busied herself with getting into the other dress. "A spy?" asked Karis.

"Most likely," said Amiti. "Sveta's definitely clever enough for that."

"Mm,' said Karis. She adjusted the dress's collar, then stepped out from behind the screen. "You can turn around now," she said. Amiti did, and Karis picked up her brush and redid her hair, continuing to talk. "So, it's a warning?" asked Karis.

Amiti nodded. "The Tuaparang are closing in."

"How long do we have?"

"I have no idea," said Amiti. "Unfortunately the soldier couldn't stay around to tell me how long it had been since Sveta sent him. Before the day is out, most likely."

"Alright," said Karis. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest as she put her brush down and stared at herself in the mirror. Finally, after a month of having to live with Wo, the Tuaparang were coming. She didn't know what that meant for Amiti's plans, but she did know one thing. This scenario was about to come to a close. She put the thought that she might not live to see tomorrow out of her mind, the same way she had done during the Grave Eclipse.

Tomorrow would take care of itself.

She had to survive today.

A blast suddenly shook the castle, and trumpets began blaring from the walls. Karis cried out and braced her hands on the desk as the world lurched, and Amiti shouted a word he had definitely learned from Eoleo, losing his balance and falling onto the floor. She heard the clank of armor as he hit the ground, reinforcing her guess that he was ready to fight.

"What the hell?" she asked as she straightened up, hearing the sounds of soldiers mustering for battle. "Is it them?"

Amiti picked himself up to his feet, his eyes wide. "Come on," he said, running towards the door. Karis nodded, throwing down her brush and binding her hair in its usual ponytail. She snatched the Sylph Rapier from its hook on the wall, holding it tightly by the sheath as she followed Amiti out the door.

It was chaos in the hallway. Servants dressed in Kaocho colors ran this way and that, shouting and screaming in panic as soldiers ran past them. Karis saw several maids and serving boys in Ayuthay colors slipping quietly away from the madness, trickling down into the lesser known hallways and eventually into the secret paths leading to the shelter. Unlike their Kaocho counterparts, they weren't panicking. Their faces were grim and their eyes hard as they watched Amiti pass, nodding in a sign of respect to him before ushering the younger ones down the passages first.

Ayuthay had played the game of survival before. It knew how to win.

A handful of guards stepped in front of them as they ran, moving aside to allow them to pass. One of them turned towards Amiti, and Karis briefly recognized Amiti's honor guard.

"Your Majesty!" he called.

"Take the people to the shelters!" said Amiti in reply, not even turning around to face them. "Take any Kaocho civilians that will go quietly as well."

"Sire!" Karis heard them say. She heard the clang of armor as the guards saluted, then ran to help with the evacuation. Karis turned towards him in surprise as they ran around the corner. He looked at her, and Karis could see the small amount of guilt in his eye.

"War is war," he said, "The soldiers chose their fate. But Kaocho's people did not."

He didn't say anything more, saving his breath as they ran up the staircase that would lead towards the walls. Karis followed him. She was unarmored and faster than he was, so it wasn't difficult. She didn't run ahead of him, though, mostly because she had no idea what she would see once they got there. He pushed the door open as they reached the top of the stairs, never slowing down as they ran out to the walls.

Wo stood on the walls between Kan-Shuku and Meisa. He turned around the moment Amiti came into view, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, pushing away from the walls. All propriety was forgotten as he turned towards Amiti. "You bastard! You planned this!"

Amiti's eyes narrowed, and Karis turned her head, her eyes widening. The Tuaparang troops were on the ground, engaging in battle with the surprised Kaocho troops. Black pushed back against red and gold as the two sides fought on the open field between Ayuthay and the river.

"You little brat! You have less spine than your half-wit inbred impotent uncle!" Wo screamed in rage, pulling his fist back and rushing at Amiti. Amiti's fists clenched at his side, and Karis's eyes narrowed, her hand going to the hilt of her rapier as she prepared to draw it.

In an instant, Amiti was gone. Wo's fist sailed through thin air as Amiti appeared behind him, Psynergetic light trailing behind him as an aftereffect of his teleporting. Ayuthay's king turned, his blue hair spinning out around him as he raised his hand. Karis barely saw the water form around his fingers before ice exploded outwards from him, a blast of ice as tall as Amiti and twice as wide forming where his fingers touched the air. It slammed into Wo, and he crashed into the wall, the great Ayuthayan stonework shuddering from the impact. The ice cracked and broke into several tiny fragments, and Amiti walked through them slowly, drawing Masamune.

"The first two might be true," he said, ice crunching underneath his boots as he stood in front of Wo. The Kaocho king had crumpled to the ground, whimpering in pain. Amiti swung his sword, pointing it at him. "But insult Paithos again, Wo, and I swear on my uncle's grave that your head will rest on my city's gate. Your soldiers outside the city may retreat if they wish. I will not stop them. But for you, who stands within the walls of Ayuthay, there is no escape."

He slashed Masamune through the air and sheathed it, turning around. "Karis," he said, facing her.

Karis nodded quickly, still in shock from the suddenness of what had just happened. Amiti walked between Kan-Shuku and Meisa, both of whom were still in too much shock to stop him. Karis followed him hurriedly, and he walked back through the door they came in from, closing it behind them. Once it was closed, Amiti slumped against the wall and pressed a hand to his head. He gulped down air, looking suddenly green.

"I hate teleporting…" he said.

Karis made sure the door was locked behind them. There were other entrances and exits off the walls, but it would give Kan-Shuku and Meisa a harder time finding them if they couldn't get through this one. She turned towards Amiti.

"Did you plan this?" she asked.

He turned towards her, then nodded briefly. "It wasn't hard," he said. "The most difficult part was getting Wo to stay for long enough." He took a deep breath, his shoulders still shaking with anger as he straightened up and shook his head. "Come on. There isn't enough time."

He started walking again, this time down the stairs. As he walked, he turned to Karis. "Can you fly the soarwing?" he asked.

"Yes," said Karis, "Why?"

"You saw the army," said Amiti. "They had twelve banners. One banner for each unit."

Karis nodded. "So?" she asked.

"So…" replied Amiti. "…My spies reported thirteen Tuaparang units."

Karis's eyes widened and she froze in place. Amiti turned towards her, his expression grim. He nodded.

"Yes, Karis," he said. "We're going to see my father."

XxXxX

The so-called Cursed Isle [1] wasn't really cursed at all, mused Alex as he stepped onto the foggy island. He flicked his fingers, clearing the fog around him in a radius of eight feet with barely a wave of his hand. He looked up at the structure in front of him and smirked. A good use of the miko's abilities, but it hadn't been hard to realize that all of the so-called "ghosts" and "demons" that were said to inhabit this island had not been beyond Himi of Yamata's abilities to conjure.

There were only a handful of reasons why someone would want to stop other people from poking around an island, and even less that made sense in this situation. It was obvious from the movement of the ships where Amiti had sent his soldiers to.

_Nice try, but I still have the upper hand. _

He walked towards the cavern, his cape swishing at his back.

Behind him, about two hundred Tuaparang soldiers disembarked, following him down.

XxXxX

**[1] Cursed Isle – **Remember this from way back when in chapter…I don't know…three? Bet you didn't think I had something planned there, did you? *evil laugh*


	19. Mercury

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Very short author's note, since I can't wait to get this started. Here it is, the final chapter of **A Different Kind of Storm.** Now, for those of you that are inevitably going to ask this question, yes, there will be an epilogue, because yes, I really do want to write the wedding. But the main part of the story is finished now. Thank you so much for all your support. You're all awesome people, and I'm really thankful to have readers like this.

**Traveling Trainer – **Chekhov's Gun is probably my favorite trope to use in my own writing. I just love pulling things like this, and I'm glad it turned out well this time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for your support!

**Stardust897 – **Wow, TVtropes? You have no idea how surprised I was to find out that I made Fanfic Recs for this story. I'm so glad you like it! And yes, there will be a wedding, though it will be in the epilogue.

**Sakura Li-chan – **Haha, sorry about that. Well, everything is resolved now, so thank you for your support, and I hope you like how it ends.

**X-Strike-Fire-Dragon – **I think we'd have to agree to disagree on that one, since I personally think it's self_less_ness to want other people to survive, not selfishness. But you're welcome as always for the chapter, and thank you for the constructive criticism.

**Cstan – **Hmm…I wonder. Read on to find out! Thanks for the review!

**Kaiora – **I'm so glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Knight-Dawn – **It's alright, I laughed at Wo's comments as I was writing them too. He meant for it to just be more curse words, but for Amiti, they actually happen to be true. But Amiti is awesome anyway, so that's fine. Thanks for the review!

**icyblueicy – **So glad you like it! Hope you like how it ends! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gravaja Umbros – **That's awesome, I'm glad you figured it out! It was actually pretty obvious to Alex, and if you figured it out, than that means that I set it up in such a way that Alex could have easily figured it out too…if that makes sense. Tell me if your other guess works out too, and thanks for all your support!

XxXxX

_**A Different Kind of Storm**_

**CHAPTER 18**

**Mercury**

XxXxX

Amiti stood in the darkness of the cave as Alex walked in, the outline of his figure coming into view with the light behind him. There was no mistaking that confident stance, head held high and cape tossed carelessly over one shoulder. His father was here. Amiti hesitated for just a moment, taking a deep breath as his fingers brushed Masamune's hilt, one of his hands gripping the sheath and pulling the sword out of his belt slightly. Alex looked up at the movement, and even in the dim light, Amiti saw his mouth curl into a smirk.

"Don't even bother, Amiti," he said. "I know you're here. Why don't you come out, and we can stop playing this game."

Beyond the words lay another meaning. The game had only just begun. Amiti lowered his hand from his sword and replaced Masamune, drawing himself up to his full height and stepping out of the shadows. He straightened his shoulders, keeping his posture fitting to someone of the royal line of Ayuthay. Only when he stood in front of his father fully did he realize he had mimicked Alex in stance.

They faced each other, Alex smug, Amiti defiant.

"It was a good effort," said Alex, "But the game's over."

Amiti shuttered all his emotions behind his face, every ounce of his political training coming back to him in that instant. He met Alex's eyes, his gaze unwavering. "Oh?" he asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure out what you were doing?" asked Alex. "I knew what you were up to the moment you surrendered to Wo. _You_." Alex shook his head, still smirking. "Nicely done, Amiti. After all that trouble we went through to make Wo attack you in the first place."

Amiti's eyes widened at that revelation. "You," he said.

Alex nodded. "All it took was a few whispers in Kaocho's direction that you had gone soft, and pushing some of Morgal's malcontents Wo's way. I was hoping you would pull something like this, actually. It would have been disappointing if you had let yourself get drawn into the trap."

"I don't need your approval," said Amiti coldly.

His father nodded again. "You would say that," he said. "It was a good plan, but you should have kept your forces in the shelter instead of sending them here. It was clear that you were hiding something in this island from the very beginning."

Amiti's eyes widened further in surprise, and the composed mask he had been wearing cracked slightly. Alex, seeing this, raised an eyebrow and smiled. "How did you know that?" asked Amiti.

"I'm not completely blind, Amiti," said Alex, pushing his hair back off his shoulder. "The rumors about this island came first and foremost from Champa pirates. Pirates under your friend Eoleo. The mists and strange occurrences on this island line up perfectly with Princess Himi's abilities. You've kept in close contact with both of them over the years. It was easy to guess, especially coupled with Kaocho's stories that they were attacked by pirates that appeared out of nowhere, that you set this island up as a pirate hideout, and had Eoleo and Himi spread the rumors to stop people from looking around here."

Amiti suppressed a gasp. He grunted in acknowledgment, his eyes narrowing in anger as his fists clenched. The temperature in the air dropped a few degrees as they faced each other. Alex continued.

"It wasn't that hard to make the jump from pirate hideout to soldier hideout," he said. "We _know _how many soldiers you have in your army, Amiti. We also know that the fact that Ayuthay was almost empty means you moved them somewhere. And with all the ships in your newly constructed harbor town gone…"

Amiti muttered a curse under his breath. "The missing unit at the battle," he said. "It's _here_?"

"You noticed," said Alex with a nod. "Good. I didn't think you would have gotten more than a glimpse at that battle. Yes, it's here. This ends now, Amiti. Your soldiers don't have a prayer of beating mine in a tight space like this. And without ships, they'll never leave this island in time."

Amiti stared at Alex for a few long moments. Then, he sighed as if in resignation, his shoulders slumping as he looked down.

"So…," he said. "In the end, you found me out."

"It was always going to end this way," said Alex. He looked up at Amiti, his eyes growing colder. "Despite all that, you are still my son. So I'll give you this much. Surrender now, swear fealty to the High Empyror, and I'll leave your city and its people intact."

Amiti looked up, a small bitter smirk appearing on his face at the offer. "Feeling generous now?" he asked.

Alex shook his head. "Hardly. I'd hate to see the Alchemy Well destroyed after all I did to restore it."

Amiti shook his head. "Don't bother," he said, half-turning so that his side faced Alex. He didn't turn his back fully. "You were right…father. I was hiding something here."

Amiti exhaled, releasing a small spark of his Psynergy. One after another, the light sconces on the walls lit up, filling the chamber with a bright blue light that made it seem almost like a room underneath Lake Barai. The light cast shadows on the tiled floor below them, splitting both Alex and Amiti's shadows into threes. Alex looked past Amiti, his eyes widening in surprise. Behind Amiti, an intricate circle of power pulsed, rainbow light shimmering just above it. Amiti's lips curled up in a smile, and he raised his head.

"A portal."

XxXxX

The Sol Blade caught the light of the afternoon sun as Matthew raised it high from the walls of Passaj. Golden light bathed the blade, making it look like a sliver of the sun itself. The wind blew his hair and scarf back as he placed one foot on the wall.

"CHARGE!" shouted Matthew, lowering the sword.

Beside him, Sveta echoed the cry with a loud roar, no longer dressed as a queen, but wearing the Umbra Gear. The gates of Passaj swung open, and the men waiting below spilled out, the combined forces of Ayuthay and Morgal's reinforcements rushing out of the gates at once and down into the valley. Sunlight glinted off fresh armor and shields as they threw back their head, a mix of battle cries and snarls drifting up on the wind as the army charged towards the battle field.

Tyrell ran at the head of the charge. He raised his hand, raining down fire on the enemy as they closed in. The Mars Adept reached behind his back, a grin on his face as he pulled out his Levantine and swung it straight at the enemy.

XxXxX

"It can't be…" said Alex.

Amiti smiled and turned to face him fully. "It links up with a similar one in Passaj. Baghi and I discovered them while we were cleaning up after the Grave Eclipse. They seem to be powered by the Alchemy Well and the Alchemy Forge working in conjunction, so that somebody that lives near the Well can visit the Forge if needed, and vice versa."

"It won't work," said Alex. "Even weakened from Kaocho, the Tuaparang aren't to be trifled with, and my unit is still fresh."

Amiti nodded in acknowledgment. "So it is," he said.

Alex watched him for a few short moments. Then, realization dawned on his face and he turned, teleporting towards the entrance. He appeared in the air a few feet from the exit, just as a large thunderclap rang out overhead. Answering shouts followed, then explosions and the sound of steel on steel. Alex's eyes narrowed and he teleported back down onto the ground, glaring at Amiti.

Amiti hid his emotions behind his face again, walking slowly up to Alex. "You were right…" he said quietly, "…about this being a pirate hideout."

Another loud clap of thunder rang out through the area, this time accompanied by a bright flash of light. "Did you forget about Karis, Eoleo and Himi?" he asked. "Didn't you think they'd still be here?"

A loud crashing sound rang out, as if one of the ships had been broken, and loud splashes echoed in the small chamber. Amiti stopped in front of Alex, one hand on his sword. "What about Rief?" he asked. "Didn't you even notice him?"

In response, Alex straightened up and turned to Amiti, smirking as he brushed some imaginary speck of dust off his robes. Outside, his friends continued to fight. He could picture it in his mind, Eoleo launching blasts and beams of flame at the Tuaparang ships, while his pirates boarded them and battled with them, Himi calling on her spirits and standing on the shoreline, stopping anyone that would pass with her small cohort of Nihan warriors behind her, Rief, his cousin, commanding the ocean itself to sink the ship and carry its soldiers into its murky depths, and Karis…

Karis in the air, flying the soarwing above the group of assembled Tuaparang soldiers, bringing down liquid fire from the sky like an old god of judgment. Karis, who could move faster than anyone he knew, who could kill a man with a spark without flinching, but who would go out of her way to help the people who needed it, whether or not they could pay her back. Sweet, beautiful, deadly Karis.

His Karis.

Alex's unit didn't stand a chance. He smiled in pride, not at himself, but at his friends, the people who had stood by him without asking questions, who had helped him without demanding anything in return because that was just who they were. The people he would die for gladly, if it came to that. He placed one hand on his sword.

"Let's settle this," he said, fully prepared.

No matter how this ended, he already won.

Alex looked up at him and smirked, shaking his head. "Unfortunately," he said, "I have a more pressing engagement." Amiti's eyes widened in genuine surprise this time as Alex turned around, walking towards the entrance. His father took two steps, then stopped and looked back. His mouth was turned up in a smirk, but in this light, it might have been an actual smile. It was difficult to tell.

"Well played, Amiti," said Alex.

In a flash of light, he was gone, a single sheet of paper falling to the ground where he had once been. Amiti stared at the spot he had stood in, his eyes wide and his sword almost halfway out of its sheath. He stood there for a few moments as the chaos around him finally died down, and Karis flew in through the open entrance, letting go of the soarwing with one hand and skidding to a stop in front of him. Her dress was scorched slightly from the battle, and there was blood on her, although she didn't seem to be gravely injured. In one hand, she held her Sylph Rapier.

"Amiti…?" she asked, frowning as she put the soarwing down and walked over to him.

Amiti didn't look her way, holding his breath as he bent down and slowly picked up the piece of paper. He scanned it, his eyes moving left to right as he read it quickly, and his grip on the paper tightening with each line he read. His hands shook slightly. It was orders directly from the High Empyror, written in his hand.

_Arcanus, _

_I am beginning to doubt your loyalties. Time and again, I have asked you to capture the Alchemy Well and you have refused. This time, I am making it an order. I am sending you thirteen of my finest units. Using them, you are to take the city and country of Ayuthay under control so that we may have a presence in the Ei-Jei Region. If you do not do this, I will declare you a traitor and have you executed. _

_His Royal Eminence, The High Empyror_

Underneath it was another note, written in a different hand.

_Well played, Amiti. But you still have a __lot __to learn. _

_Congratulations on your engagement. Consider this a wedding present. –A _

Karis walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Amiti didn't look at her, staring down at the note.

"He knew…" he muttered under his breath. "This whole time…he knew…"

"Are you…okay?" asked Karis, hesitantly.

Amiti stared down at the note one last time, then took a deep breath, looking up at her. Behind him, Eoleo and Himi's men cheered for their victory, not knowing that Alex had given those soldiers into their hands willingly. He would never tell them, he decided. Let them think that they had truly won.

In a sense, hadn't they? The battle at Ayuthay would be over soon, and the city would be his. Kaocho would not attack him again, not with Wo dead in this battle, as he surely would be if the Tuaparang had managed to breach the walls. His soldiers fought with honor—they would not rest until all the invading soldiers were dead or gone. And then they could rebuild for a time.

For a time…

He stared down at the note in his hand, and then as if making a decision, he folded it carefully, sliding it into his pocket. He turned towards Karis and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and brushing the soot from her face.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Karis.

"I'm sure."

Karis nodded at him, taking his hand. "Then come on," she said. "The people are waiting for their king."

Amiti nodded, allowing her to lead him out of the cave. She was right. The battle wasn't over yet. There was still Ayuthay to be won. He stepped forward and allowed Eoleo to clap him on the shoulder, bent down and returned Himi's hug, and clasped hands with Rief, both of them grinning like madmen. Then, he turned away from them and motioned for Eoleo to set off.

He stepped onto the boat with his friends around him, and they set sail for Ayuthay at full speed. Up ahead, he could still see the clash of battle as Ayuthay's gold and blue banners crashed against the Tuaparang soldiers, driving them back against the city. He could see the traces of Psynergy from Tyrell's attacks, and the telltale blasts that spoke of Megiddo.

He would worry about Alex later. For now, Ayuthay would fight.

And its king would fight beside her.

And after that…

He smiled at Karis, their fingers lacing together.

After that, maybe he could finally deal with that gods-cursed court and their stupid issues of succession.

**THE END**

**(Watch out for the Epilogue.)**

XxXxX

**A/N: **To all the tropers out there…can you say Thirty Xanatos Pileup?


End file.
